


Sunflower

by musicribbons



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Office AU, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicribbons/pseuds/musicribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick and Robin keep their relationship a secret from everyone because relationships between work colleagues at Exalt, Inc. is highly frowned upon. Things become complicated when Chrom, Robin's ex-boyfriend, returns to assume his responsibilities in his family's corporation. And that's not the only thing he's back for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prove it,” she leaned in and breathed into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> I wrote this a while ago...the story premise kinda just popped up into my head. I just REALLY wanted to write smut, and I won't get to do that in my other fic 'Pursuit' until a couple/several chapters later. So I did this. (I'm sorry, AO3 readers. I don't know what came over me.)
> 
> It's been forever since I actually wrote smut AND finished it...so I don't know how it is. But I thought, I should share it. On the internet. For the world to see. 
> 
> Now, I'm embarrassed. -//-

Robin settled herself back into the leather sofa and reached for the tablet, but Frederick stopped her. His large hand firmly gripped her hand. Then, intertwined his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a small squeeze.

She smiled pleasantly. “What is it?”

Frederick was never a needy man, but Robin had learned over the last couple weeks that sometimes he just needed her. Of course, he never vocalized it. His wordless cues mostly consisted of touches—sometimes a hand caressing a cheek, a hug from behind when she was occupied with something, or like now, holding her hand, asking for her attention. And sex wasn’t always what he was seeking. Sometimes he simply had a bad day and he wanted to hold her, while they watched a movie or conversed. Although once, they did indulge in sex as the therapeutic method. It rained pretty hard that one time.

But today, he wore an expression Robin hadn’t seen before. Her eyes flickered about, studying his face. His eyes were more narrowed than usual. His straight brows were slanted and a little crinkle between them. And his lips were pulled into a dissatisfied line.

“Use your words, Frederick,” Robin chuckled. “I can’t read minds, you know.” She pecked him on the cheek.

Frederick placed his free hand on her face and caressed it. Smoothly, he leaned in, passionately pressing his lips against hers. He tantalizingly dragged his tongue across her lip, requesting entrance into her mouth. He felt the ends of her lips curl before she parted her lips. She tasted so sweet. She always did whenever he explored her mouth.

Robin didn’t falter from Frederick’s dominance, and she fought back, shifting in her position and choosing to straddle him. Their previously intertwined hands regretfully released each other, but found their new respective homes on their lover’s body. Robin’s hands slipped over Frederick’s broad shoulders and neck, while Frederick’s hands ventured over the small of Robin’s back and hips.

Frederick pulled away and moved to her jawline, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved to her neck. He nipped and sucked at the delicate skin with one objective: leaving love marks to let all the other male employees at Exalt Inc. know that Robin was taken.

“F-Frederick…ahh.” Robin moaned into his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face pressed against the side of his head. “What’s going…ah…give me…ah…s-stop…I-I can’t…t-talk,” Robin pleaded in between giggles. If she didn’t stop this now, she was never going to find out what was bothering him. Suddenly, she planted both palms against his chest and pulled away. Gods, she wanted to strip him naked and feast her eyes on his well-sculpted body when her hands felt the firm muscles underneath the shirt fabric . But not now. She needed her boyfriend to use his words. Not be physical. That could wait.

His arms tightened around her body. Robin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Frederick sighed. Then he replied, “I just want you. Right now.”

He leaned once again, trying to reclaim her neck as his, but Robin shook her head and dodged. “No. Not until you tell me what’s really wrong.”

He stared back at Robin. He knew this wouldn’t go anywhere until she got what she wanted. Similar to how they first started courting each other. More like how Robin chased after him like some madwoman.

The same face Robin had previously studied returned to torment Frederick’s handsome face. She frowned. Something was really bothering the poor man. She decided to get off his lap, but Frederick stopped her when she tried.

He finally spoke. “You know the new chief manager?”

“Mmm…no. But I did hear that we got a new chief manager,” Robin settled back into his lap. “Why? Who is it?”

“Chrom Exalt, you know him?” Frederick watched Robin’s smile fade. Her eyes widened and the blood drained from her face.

_Apparently, she used him and now he’s back for revenge. That manipulative slut. Spreading her legs to win the Chairman’s favour through his son. That’s how she’s in her position right now. Disgusting. She deserves what’s coming her way._

His grip on her hips tightened as she dropped her gaze. Quietly, she blinked.

Robin was no slut. Frederick knew that. The first time they made love was her actual first time. He still remembered the awkward sweetness of the entire experience. The way she blushed underneath him, her usual teasing confidence wavering under his intense gaze.

_Someone from upstairs told me he actually loves her. Poor guy doesn’t even know who she really is. I heard she’s after his money. Two-faced bitch._

Whoever started those rumours about Robin were going to be severely disciplined once Frederick got his hands on them. Of course, he would do it the proper way—through the director of the Human Rights Office and good friend, Libra.

_I heard he’s back for her. I heard that Chrom and Robin actually did really love each other._

Frederick grimaced, as he remembered the last rumour. Robin swallowed, still not meeting his eyes.

“There are rumours going around that you two used to date,” Frederick told her. He wasn’t going to include any unnecessary details that would hurt her feelings. “He asked about you the entire time I was giving him his orientation around the Ylissean headquarters of Exalt Inc.”

“He did?” Robin looked up and searched Frederick’s face for the answer.

Frederick felt an uncomfortable stuffiness simmering in his chest. He couldn’t describe the feeling because it was foreign to him. But he knew one thing for sure, he didn’t want Robin near this Chrom nor Chrom even laying his eyes on Robin.

Robin finally managed to figure out why Frederick was feeling off today: he was jealous. Her previous distant demeanour faded away and she smiled. “Relax.” Robin kissed him on the lips. “It’s in the past.” She kissed him again. “Besides,” she said while stealing yet another kiss, “I’m with you.” Robin established some space between them before she spoke again, “It took a year for us to finally hook up, so why would I give up all that hard work? Silly Freddy-Bear.”

Great, she was using the Gods awful nickname she came up for him that time she got hammered during her team outing. He had, unfortunately, been passing by them at that time and was dragged into joining Robin and her team.

“We didn’t ‘hook up’,” Frederick emphasized the last word like it was a bad word.

Robin laughed as she rolled her eyes. She knew he hated the term ‘hook up’ because he didn’t believe in it. Their age gap wasn’t one that most people would consider ‘small’, so she assumed it was a generational thing (even though they were technically in the same generation).

“Sorry, courting.” Robin joked.

Frederick sighed.

“We’re done and over.” Robin smiled, almost enjoying the jealous attention. She never knew Frederick could be jealous. But she knew better than to tease him. He needed to be reassured. “It was years ago. And I want to be with you. That’s why I’m here. Sitting in your lap.” She hinted at something.

He nodded at her.

She pouted. That wasn’t the response she wanted. “Are you jealous?” she finally asked.

Frederick frowned at her and cleared his throat. “What makes you say that?” he demanded.

Robin shrugged. “I don’t know. You just seem so invested in this whole Chrom thing.”

“I’m not jealous.” He lied, while wearing a blush of embarrassment.

Eugh, he was so adorable. Then, she watched his thoughts fester deep inside his head again. Not this again. She wanted to pick up where they left off. She didn’t want to think about the new chief manager. And she didn’t want Frederick thinking about him either. It had been way too long since they last had sex.

Robin placed her hands on Frederick’s face and whispered, “I’m yours.”

“I know.” He raised a hand and brought it up to her face. She leaned into his touch, yearning for more.

“Prove it,” she leaned in and breathed into his ear.

He felt a shiver run down his spine. He loved it when Robin challenged him. He also felt blood pool in a certain lower part of his body away from his head, starting to unleash his carnal instincts.

“You think you can handle it?” he asked in a husky voice.

There he was, Robin smirked. “What makes you think I can’t?” She bit her lip seductively.

“I’m not going to hold back,” he enunciated each other slowly, watching Robin’s seductiveness transition into a blush. This time, he smirked at her, enjoying the way her innocence always peeked through her masks.

Robin wanted to give a sexy rebuttal, but ended up giving him a shy smile. “I look forward to what you have in plan. It’s been a while since we last…” Robin trailed off.

Frederick chuckled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. She obliged and nestled right into his arms. Like before, he left her lips and trailed past her jaw and returned to where he left off—leaving love marks on her sweet neck.

She felt him smirk against her neck. Damn him! He was going to leave marks again! She wanted him to tell him to stop, but her protests always got caught in her throat and escaped as moans. For now, she’d enjoy it. He’d hear an earful after they were done.

“Do you want me to tie you up and fuck you?” Frederick whispered in her ear.

Robin closed her eyes, her breath starting to become more difficult to steady. Frederick’s dirty talk never failed to turn her on nor to spark her curiosity. They’ve never done that before.

She granted him permission. “Yes.”

“Safeword?” he inquired between moving to the other side of her neck.

“S-Safeword?” Robin stuttered.

“I told you I’m not holding back today.” Frederick undid the first couple buttons of her shirt and brushed her collarbone with his lips. She felt her heartbeat rising quickly. “Pick a safeword, so I know when to stop. I’m going to be rougher than usual. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Frederick paused to see why Robin had gone silent. She wore a perplexed scowl. Did she not want this?

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” Frederick reassured her. “There are many other ways I can prove that your mine.” There was a gentleness mixed into his low, rumbling voice that betrayed his concern for her. She knew he didn’t actually believe that she was an object to be possessed and dominated. Unless, of course, they both agreed she wanted that.

“No, I’m just trying to find the right word.” Robin confessed.

Frederick chuckled and buried his face into chest. Silly woman. Sometimes it was so hard trying to predict what was going on in her head.

“Elwind.” Robin decided and began tugging on his necktie. She wanted revenge for all the hickeys.

Frederick stopped Robin from pulling his tie off any further. “No. You don’t get to touch today.” He wore a particularly mischievous smile.

She pouted. She wanted to feel his firm muscles underneath her fingertips. She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss.

“Not today.” Frederick wrapped his arms around her legs and picked her up. She gripped his shoulders tightly. Robin’s skirt was hiking up her thigh even higher, revealing the lacy hem of her stockings. “You don’t get to touch anything.” He smirked, fully knowing he was depriving Robin of the pleasure of driving him crazy and quenching her fun.

“Not fair.” Robin pouted again.

Meanwhile the two made their way to Frederick’s room, Robin busied herself by loosening his tie, ignoring his previous warning. His arms were occupied anyway. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, flowering him with kisses until she found a spot she favoured. Without wasting time, before they got to the bedroom, she sucked on the spot, savouring her revenge. Her one hand held onto Frederick’s shoulder, as the other one ran through his soft brown curls. For a moment, she paused to inhale his scent. It was intoxicating.

“Robin, you’re going to pay for this.” Frederick warned, once Robin pulled away and admired her work.

“I’m ready for what you have in plan.” Two could play at this game.

Once Frederick managed to open his bedroom door, without a second to waste, he slammed it shut behind them. He then allowed her to come down her feet. She thought this was her time to pounce, but realized she was oh-so-wrong. A large hand grabbed her behind her knee and pulled her leg up against his hip. She swallowed in anticipation. Their eyes fixed on each other.

Frederick’s hand travelled up the outside of her thigh and it slipped under her skirt. “You don’t usually wear these,” he said thoughtfully. His fingers softly dug into the hem of her one stocking and pulled it off, making sure to take his time.

“Why? Do you like them?” she breathed. She extended her leg, allowing him to give it a last tug to pull off the stocking.

“Yes.” He kissed her.

“Truthfully, I ran out of laundry,” she whispered. “So, I didn’t have any pantyhoses left. I was pulling these things up all day at work. So annoying.” She remembered Gaius making teasing remarks about her awkward shimmy at work all day.

Frederick stopped for a moment, letting her naked leg drop. He began to laugh quietly. She didn’t need to admit the last details, but was Robin. Her dirty talk always made him laugh or smile at least once.

“What?” She smiled with him. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” He shook his head, planting his lips on her forehead. “Thank goodness you ran out of pantyhoses.”

“Frederick, why are you still dressed?” Robin snapped at him. Her fingers dug into his arms. “I want to see you now.”

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to take my time then.” He chuckled. He wasn’t going to allow her to have her satisfaction yet. He was going to drag this out until she couldn’t take no more.

“I want you now,” Robin said forcefully. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and pulled him close to her body. She felt a hardness in his pants. “I know you want me too.”

“Do you now?” He quirked an eyebrow. He had already slipped off her other stocking. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he told her. He leaned in. “I’m going to make you beg and scream my name tonight.”

Robin lost her words and ended up merely blushing. She buried her face into his chest. It was going to be interesting night. Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

Frederick on the other hand didn’t waste time. He found the back zipper of her high-waisted skirt and pulled it down. He gave it a tug and the skirt fell to the ground.

“Not fair, Frederick.” She looked up.

Frederick reached over for a tie that was hanging on the doorknob of the closet—it was the tie he decided he didn’t want to wear that day. With it still in his hand, he picked up Robin in his arms. She gave a small yelp of surprise, followed by her musical giggles. He carried her over to the edge of the bed. She gave him a titillating smile. Robin wrapped her hand around the loosened tie around his neck and jerked him forward, pressing her lips against him. Then, without hesitant, she released him. Before he could get his hands on her, she had backed away near the headboard.

She sat there, waiting for him. The top of her blouse was unbuttoned (his work from earlier). Her neck was covered in love bites. He felt pride swell in his chest. The hem of her shirt skimmed the skin above her pink panties laced with black lace.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He prowled onto the bed on all fours like a lion. He reached out and grabbed her ankle.

“What are you—” Robin began, but her demand ended up in a squeal when Frederick pulled. She laughed underneath him.

“You’re not getting away that easily.” He started to unbutton the rest of her blouse. As he did, he left a path of kisses, first past her soft breasts, down her abdomen. Robin’s chest rose and fell unevenly underneath him with his hands trailing down the side of body to her hips.

“Mmm,” she hummed pleasantly.

Frederick came back up to her and claimed her soft lips. She enveloped his mouth, fighting for some power in her compromising position. She felt his hands slipping off the shoulders of her shirt, revealing skin he hadn’t marked yet. Robin sighed when he left her lips again. He pressed his lips against her shoulder. She felt his teeth graze her skin.

She shifted under him to help him remove her shirt. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside. Frederick stuck a hand underneath her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

“I have no idea how you do that with one hand.” Robin chuckled once he undid the bra. “I can’t even do that myself.”

“I got to practice with you.” He kissed her on the cheek before throwing the bra over his shoulder.

Robin’s hands pressed against Frederick’s chest and she dragged them down lower and lower. She undid his belt buckle and snaked the belt out. Then, she undid his pants and slid her hands in. She felt his firm member at her fingertips through his brief boxers. She bit her lip in excitement and stroked.

His body betrayed him and a groan escaped. The ends of Robin’s lips curled in a delighted manner. She did it again, and he felt himself buckle under her touch. Before she could do more, Frederick’s eyes flickered up to meet hers. He sat up and grabbed her wrists and pulled them out.

“Need I remind you? You’re not allowed to touch today.” He pinned her wrists at her sides.

“But I want to touch you.” She made a disappointed face. “I want to feel you.”

“Oh, you’ll be feeling me tonight.” He kissed her. “I’m going to have to tie you up earlier than I thought.”

Robin pouted at him as she watched him pull his necktie off. She got up on her knees and pressed herself against him. “Can I at least watch you?” she asked unevenly. Before she even got her answer, she began to unbutton his shirt.

“You’re really impatient today.” Frederick finally undid his necktie.

“I haven’t seen you all week.” Robin reminded, crossing her arms over her bare chest. She felt so exposed, and here was Frederick, still dressed. Not naked. For her. “And since we promised that we would keep this a secret from work, I have to act like I don’t know you.” She pretended to glare at him.

He pulled one of her wrists towards him. He began to tie the end of his tie around it. “I told you, Robin. I had to prepare for the new chief manager’s arrival. I’m sorry I neglected you.”

“You better make it up to me.” Robin gave him a cheeky grin, offering her other wrist. Frederick grabbed the other tie he grabbed earlier and tied one end around that wrist.

After he was done, he tipped her chin to force him to look at him. “Of course,” he said with confidence. An excited smile spread across his girlfriend’s face. “Give me a second,” Frederick asked as he finished tying her up to the bed posts.

Once he was done, Robin demanded, “How am I supposed to touch your delicious body now?”

“Save it for another time. Tonight, just let me do the work.” Frederick flicked her nose with his finger.

Without Robin’s hands tugging at his clothes and hair and…other parts, he wouldn’t be distracted. Robin adjusted herself on the bed. Frederick sat back for a moment, enjoying the view. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath.

“Stop staring.” Robin averted her eyes, blushing furiously. “I feel so…naked.”

“I think you’re beautiful.” He leaned forward and rested on his forearms and reached to kiss her nose.

Then, Frederick’s lips found their way to her breast. He noticed that her nipples were already erect—a sign that she was already aroused. He dragged his tongue over the nipple. Robin suppressed a moan. She struggled against the bindings. It was a habit of hers to run her fingers through his hair as he made love to her.

His hand massaged the other breast. Robin squirmed underneath him, her legs squeezing together in hopes of alleviating the building sensation in her loins.

“Just fuck me already!” Robin moaned in frustration. She lifted her head to glare at Frederick.

“I will,” he said nonchalantly, “in due time.”

He enjoyed watching her face whenever they made love. There was always a shy, flustered pink tinge dusted on her cheeks, her eyes hazy with lust, and her lips slightly parted, ready to let out a cry of pleasure.

Robin dropped her head back. “This…is…so…u-unfair,” she struggled to say as Frederick went lower and lower with his lips. She parted her legs for him, hoping he’d get the clue.

“Love, life is unfair.” He massaged circles into inner thighs with his thumbs.

“Frederick, please,” she begged.

“Begging already?” He raised an amused eyebrow.

Robin realized he was enjoying this way too much. She tugged at the ties holding her arms in place. She wasn’t going to lie. There definitely was something to being tied up and being at the mercy of your lover—not knowing when she was going to allow her gratification. But she did miss playing sexual tug-of-war with him.

“Please,” she breathed, pressing her head into the pillows. She was giving herself up.

“As you wish.” He slid her underwear off to reveal her wet opening covered by a dark bush. Just the way he liked it. Before Frederick did anything, Robin kicked off her panties. “What am I going to do with you? You don’t have an ounce of patience.” He sighed in a patronizing tone. “I think we need to take this a touch slower to teach you a lesson.”

“Don’t you dare lie down,” Robin snapped at him, when she realized he was settling down beside her.

“But I like watching you squirm for me,” he whispered in her ear.

“Frederick, I swear…” Robin whimpered at him, feeling her sanity unravel.

“I know.” He kissed her.

“And you’re still dressed,” she whined.

“I know.” His fingers dragged down her abdomen, tickling her along the way. Her back arched against his touch.

“And I don’t get to touch you,” she uttered in a shaky voice, turning her head to face him.

“I know.” He smiled pleasantly. He used a finger to slightly graze her vaginal lips. She was slick wet.

“Mmm.” She moaned. “If this is what sex with you is like when you’re jealous, I wonder what it’ll be like when we have makeup sex after an argument.” She barely managed to finish the sentence because Frederick finally dexterously parted the lips and slid a finger in.

“I guess we’ll find out then.”

He felt his throat go dry the moment bliss relief spread on Robin’s face at the come hither motions he made with his finger.

Robin opened her hazy eyes to meet his. “F-Faster,” she requested.

It was so hard for him to not heed her every command when she spoke like that, but today, he needed to control himself. “No, my love. Or you’ll come before I get to have my fun.” He muted her demand with another deep kiss. She weakly reciprocated.

Robin moaned into his mouth as he continue to stroke her velvety chamber. Her hands balled into fists and they trembled. He slipped second finger in, making stronger, faster strokes inside of her.

She pulled away from his lips and let out an ecstatic cry. “Yes. Ahh.” She squeezed her eyes shut and bucked her hips. “F-Frederick.” She gasped. “Don’t stop.” She felt the pleasure building up inside of her. She wanted, no, needed more.

“Does it feel good?” he asked in a low voice. His fingertips glided past her muscular wall again.

Robin gave a shaky nod. “I’m s-so c-close.” Gods, he was brushing his fingers against the sweet spot.

“You can’t come yet.” He reminded her. “Not until I let you.”

He heard Robin make a sound of protest as he withdrew her fingers.

“Fuck, Frederick.” Robin sounded so close to the edge. “Why are you torturing me today? Just let me come.”

“You challenged me to prove to you that you’re mine. I want you to know only I can make you feel like this.” He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He sat up and licked his fingers. “You taste delicious today.”

Robin blushed, averting her gaze from his intense stare. Gods, he wanted to take her now. His erection throbbed in his pants. But not now. He needed to hold out a little longer. This was too much fun.

“We can stop whenever you want.” He sat up and moved to in between her legs. “You know the safeword.” He unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time.

Robin’s eyes followed each button, drinking in the little tidbits Frederick offered her. She could see his firm chest underneath his skin-tight undershirt.

“Why don’t you just strip faster and just be done with it?” Robin tried to compromise. “I’m sure you’re dying to finish.”

“Me? Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He took of his dress shirt and tossing it aside. “I could go all night long.”

“Damn it.” Robin groaned. That was statement was fact.

She bit her lip when he grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head. She feasted her eyes on his well chiseled abs, his firm chest, and his muscular arms. She wanted to explore everything, but no. She agreed to be tied and fucked tonight. Frederick proceeded to take his pants off, revealing an evident bulge being held in his boxer briefs.

He lowered himself in between her legs and gingerly parted the hairs and then the lips with his fingers. For a moment, he admired the plump, pink flesh of her fruit. He wanted to see her expression when he ate her out.

Frederick saw that her body was tense, anticipating his touch. Her breathing was unsteady and heavy. Her eyes were clouded with lust, begging him to continue. She licked her dry lips. If it weren’t for the fact that she was tied up tonight, she would’ve been already on top grinding against him. And he would’ve caved against her touch.

Robin gasped the moment she felt his tongue, taunting her again, drawing out each shaky breath and moan. He smiled as he continued to tease her intimate folds with his lips and tongue. He savoured her as he tasted and explored her.

“Frederick.” she arched her back. He heard the twang of the ties that were holding her down. She was really sensitive today. “Ahh.” She sighed in absolute bliss. Her hips bucked. He responded by holding them down.

The tip of his tongue travelled up and found her pearl. He flicked it.

“Yes!” Her breaths were sharp.

Frederick twirled his tongue around her pleasure pearl again and again, listening to her build up to her climax. “Fuck, d-don’t stop,” she pleaded. “S-so close.” To her agony, he pulled away again.

Not yet. He was going to build this up.

She collapsed into the bed, allowing her muscles relax. “I hate you,” she grumbled out of breath.

“We can stop whenever you want.” He smiled at her again, fully knowing she wouldn’t end this until she came. She shot him another glare.

He climbed back up onto the bed and hovered over her. There was a sheer layer of sweat covering her naked body and face. Her eyes were fixed on his movements. He reached over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a condom.

Robin tested to see how loose the ties were. She gave them a tug and confirmed that she could pull her hands through them. Stealthily, she slipped her hands through. All the pulling must’ve loosened the knots.

“Let me,” she requested.

“Let you what?” Frederick quirked an eyebrow. He watched Robin pluck the condom out of his fingers. He frowned at her and asked in surprise. “How’d you get out?”

“I’m guessing you failed at knots in Boys’ Scout.” Her fingers ripped open the wrapper. “Or my desire for you can overcome anything. Pretty sure I could take down a bear right now if it tried to stop me.” Gingerly, she pulled the condom out of the wrapper and pinched the tip. “We could stop whenever you want.” She used his words against him with a sly smile, inching closer.

“You sly fox.” Frederick snaked an arm around waist and pulled her in closer. He noticed his bites and marks further darken on her skin.

She rolled the condom down the length of his erect manhood, while holding his gaze. His Adam’s apple bobbed, waiting in anticipation, waiting for her to finish. Before she got the chance to touch him again, he wrapped his hands around each wrist.

“I know what you were thinking.” He forced her to lie back down.

With her arms pinned above her head, she lied on her back, waiting for Frederick to finish the job. “I can’t believe you’ve held out this long,” she said in between his fervent kisses.

“For you, I can hold out as long as I need to,” he said huskily. He was losing the edge in his voice. Robin giggled darkly. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself any longer.

“Fuck me, Frederick.” She shot him a seductive look. “Fuck me.”

“Language, Robin.” He pretended to be offended.

“You didn’t mind earlier,” she replied lightly.

“Stop talking and let me love you,” Frederick ordered and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Briefly, he let her wrists go and parted her legs. He felt her gasp in excitement. Her hands found their place on the back of his shoulders, holding on for the powerful thrusts to come.

He guided his erection to her entrance, and dragged it over the lips, all the while avoiding her entrance. She pulled away. “You’re driving me mad,” she hissed into his ear.

“I know. I’m enjoying it,” he responded in a deep voice. He listened to Robin gasp as he entered her. He slid in slowly. Robin closed her eyes. She was tighter than usual, but she hugged him in all the right ways. She sighed in content once he was in. “You’re really tight even with all the warm-up.” He pried her arms off of him and pinned them once again.

“It’s because we haven’t had sex in, like forever. You’re not exactly small either,” said Robin.

“I guess to address that problem, this will have to be a regular thing, huh?” Frederick kissed her on the forehead.

He felt Robin buck under him. “Worry about that later. Hurry up,” she demanded.

He smiled dotingly at her. That was the one request he would grant. He pulled out a bit, and slammed back into her. Robin let out a short breath underneath him. He did it again and again, until he had a regular slow grinding motion going against her hips.

Robin wanted to find some way to grab onto him, even if it meant she couldn’t use her hands. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto Frederick. She turned her head to the side trying to hide her sinful blush.

She listened to the bed creak rhythmically at their every move. She heard the lewd sounds their body made every time he dove deeper into her and she rewarded him with a soft moan or a gasp. She felt her sanity coming apart at the seams with Frederick’s heavy breaths and carnal groans as he pleasured her and himself.

She felt a familiar feeling starting to build up. Robin’s eyes squeezed shut, her knuckles white from clenching fists. She felt her body counting down to her climax.

“I want you to look at me.” She heard a strained voice. She opened her eyes. “Look at me, Robin.” Slowly, she turned to face the man above her.

His curly locks bounced with each thrust. She wanted to run her fingers through them. His brows furrowed, trying to keep every ounce of control left in his body. His mouth slightly parted, with hot breaths being exhaled. His face flushed from the both the intimacy and physical demand of the activity. Every now and then, she heard him groan loudly like a beast.

She held her breath underneath him, only to be betrayed by a moan every couple seconds. It was a like a game, trying to see how long she could hold onto her moans before Frederick forced them out of her. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face. Her arms pinned by her sides. She wore a shy blush as he bore into her eyes. Her breathing became faster and faster as she got closer and closer to her climax.

“Faster.” She barely managed the words. “Frederick, faster.”

He obliged, picking up the speed. He felt her legs tighten around his lower body in response.

“Ah…F-Frederick.” Her entire body tensed and she squirmed, but her eyes didn’t leave his gaze. Her hips kept raising, meeting him partway through his motion.

And with a couple more thrusts, she cried her lover’s name, “Frederick!” Her back arched. Waves of explosive pleasure washed over her sex. The velvety walls contracted, grasping at Frederick’s member inside of her. Her gaze was unfocused, but he knew she was looking at him, like requested.

Gods, it was unbearably hot watching Robin come. But, he didn’t stop. He continued to pump into her, dragging out her orgasm, taking advantage of her peaked sensitivity. Momentarily, he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Robin’s climax grab at his throbbing manhood. Then, she relaxed underneath him.

“Your turn,” she whispered, sweat misting her skin, her eyes full of affection.

Frederick released her wrists and held onto Robin’s exhausted body. Robin finally got what she wanted: her arms wrapped around his back, gripping onto his shoulder. He buried his face into her neck, his hot breath becoming more fervent and irregular with each thrust.

She listened to him groan into her. One of her hands felt down his flexed back down to his buttocks. She gave his tight ass a nice squeeze.

He chuckled, lifting his head. She hummed pleasantly, ignoring him.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure throbbing down below. She was always sensitive after an orgasm, so she always enjoyed being ridden out by Frederick until his release.

His breath got louder with each thrust. “Fuck, Robin.” He gripped her tighter. “Fuck.” He bit into her shoulder. Robin winced in surprise. That was new.

“Language, Frederick!” She laughed. She brought her fingers up and ran them through his soft hair. She breathed in his musk and scent.

“Gods,” he cried out loud.

His thrusts became curt and forceful. Occasionally, he managed to coax out a pronounced moan from Robin still. She knew he was coming to his climax. Their hot, sweaty bodies rubbed against one another for a little longer.

Then a loud sound erupted from him. It came deep from his chest. “Robin! Argh!” Robin closed her eyes, shivering in delight when he cried out for her as he arrived. His slowed to his last couple, final thrusts, milking out his orgasm.

Robin felt all of Frederick’s weight collapse onto her once he relaxed. She stroked his hair as he rested between her legs, on top of her. His hair felt damp from their rough tumble.

“You’re making it hard to breathe,” she said in a hushed voice, trying not to rush him.

“Sorry,” he apologized and rolled off of her and settled in beside her.

She felt the cool air replace his warmth. She shivered and crawled into bed, under the blanket. Frederick dealt with the condom and settled himself under the blanket with her.

Robin nudged her way closer to Frederick. He lifted his arm up, allowing Robin to snuggle up against him and rest her head on his arm.

He kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t fall asleep,” he said in a teasing tone.

“I won’t.” She stifled a yawn with a small shake of her head. She fell asleep more often than she wanted to admit right after sex. She remembered how the girls at work would complain about their boyfriends falling asleep after sex, but not Robin. She was the one who fell asleep.

He sighed in content. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Did I hurt you at any point?” he asked, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

Her mouth pulled to the side for a moment in thought. A worried frown creased his forehead. If she had to think about the answer to that question…

“Yeah,” she said seriously. He felt his heart sink. Then her face brightened, knowing she was playing with his head. “You wouldn’t let me touch you. My feelings were hurt.” She shot him a vengeful grin.

He gave her an exasperated sigh. “I thought I actually hurt you.”

“I think you bit me at one point.” Robin admitted with a giggle.

“Sorry, I must’ve lost control.” He blushed sheepishly.

“I liked it.” She pecked him on the mouth. Robin slid a leg over his hip, closing the gap a little more.

“How’re your wrists?” Frederick rubbed his hand against Robin’s thigh.

“I think they might bruise a bit, but I expected that much,” she softly answered. She knew she had to answer all his questions to give him peace of mind. Something similar to this happened after they first made love together. But then again, she ended up in tears after they were done. She had no idea why she ended up so emotional after, despite how gentle Frederick was.

Frederick felt around for one of her wrists and he brought it up above the blanket. There were red welts around her wrists. He wondered if this was too rough on her. He brought them her wrist up to his lips and planted kisses on them.

“Are you trying to make them better?” Robin smiled at him.

“Maybe this will be a one time thing,” he suggested.

Robin brought up the other wrist. “Kiss this one better too,” she childishly demanded. He chuckled and did as he was asked. “I had fun. I think I should challenge you more often or have more ex-boyfriends to appear out of nowhere.” She laughed at the last sentence.

“I don’t see the humour in your statement,” he grumbled at her.

“Oh, Frederick. I told you. I’m yours. Always,” she said.

“Wait, how many do you have?”

“How many what?”

“Ex-boyfriends.”

“Really? That’s what you want to talk about?”

“Okay. Fine.”

“Thank you.”

The couple lied in bed in each other’s arms, with limbs tangled. They enjoyed each other’s company silently for a couple minutes.

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” he asked again.

“Oh, for the love of the Gods, Frederick. I loved it. You were amazing,” she said loudly. “As always,” she murmured.

Frederick grew quiet. Then he said, “Your hands are all over me.”

He indeed was right, her hands were wandering all over him. “That’s what you get for not letting me touch you. I can’t help it that your body’s the definition of perfection,” she retorted back. He chuckled at her.

“Are you going to stay overnight?” He gave her arm a squeeze.

“Do you want me to?” she answered his question with her own question. “What about our rules?” She felt a smile tugging at her lips, but she hid it.

“It’s a Friday night. We don’t have work tomorrow.” Frederick’s eyes wandered around her face, looking for the answer.

“You don’t think it’s improper for an unmarried woman to sleep over at an unmarried man’s house?” she questioned, in that teasing tone that only he got to hear.

“Would you like me to drop you off?” He played along. “It would have to be late though. Everyone at work likes to party around the area you live in and everyone recognizes my car. What would we do if they saw us together?”

“Well, then, what do you suggest, Executive Director Knight?” Robin’s smile escaped her.

“Well, Manager Grima. Due to our work policy of highly discouraging dating between co-workers—” Frederick began.

“Technically, I’m not a co-worker.” Robin interrupted. “I work in another division, in a position lower than you.”

“As I was saying. It’s frowned upon to date employees within Exalt, Inc., I propose—” He was interrupted again.

“You propose, huh?” Robin laughed. “Like a business plan?”

“Let me finish,” Frederick said with a grin.

“Or what? Are you going to bite me again?” she smirked.

“Maybe I will,” he pulled her in close and grazed his teeth on her shoulder.

Robin giggled as she tried to escape. “Okay! Okay! Oh my Gods. That tickles!”

Frederick let her go. “Robin, stay,” he asked seriously.

Ah, there it was, she felt a sincere smile bloom on her face. Her eyes twinkled at his words.

“I want you to stay.” He blushed.

“Sorry. Didn’t hear you. One more time?” she asked hopefully, wanting to hear it once more.

Frederick scoffed at her and humoured her. “Robin, stay with me tonight.”

“If you insist,” she said. She felt a warm, giddy feeling her chest. “Y’know, Frederick, I like you. A lot.”

Frederick ran his hand through Robin’s hair. “I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought with a comment or leave a shy kudos. Or both. Whatever floats your boat.
> 
> I haven't decided if I want to keep writing this one or not. I have some ideas for a plotline. It's nice because it could stand as a one-shot or a multi-chapter story.


	2. Morning Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see that you have decided to help yourself to my closet," he commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's diarrhea...so I wrote more. Apparently, this is going to be a multi-chapter story. I promise I'll work on 'Pursuit'.

Robin woke an abrupt start, a habit that had embedded itself into her sleeping schedule ever since she started out as an intern at Exalt, Inc. She sat up and searched around for her phone and realized she wasn't in her room. Then, she remembered that it was Saturday. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, in a poor attempt to rub away her fatigue. She shivered and gathered the thick duvet against her bare chest as she blinked her heavy lids.

She considered whether she snuggle back into bed and fall asleep or get out of bed. "Frederick," she said hoarsely. She blindly patted her hand about behind her. She looked over to where he had fallen asleep with her and saw that it was empty. She pursed her lips. He was probably in the dining room, drinking coffee, studying the stock trends, and reading the news. That man just did not know how to enjoy a Saturday morning.

She grumbled. She missed his warmth. With a heavy sigh, she scratched her head. Robin would have to go look for her early bird boyfriend.

Robin looked around the room trying to find something to cover herself with before leaving the room. The clothes that were tossed amidst in desperate passion the night before were neatly folded and stacked on the long table at the other end of the room, beside the picture frames. Well, her clothes anyway. His clothes were probably in the laundry basket.

The last thing she wanted to wear was her office clothes from the night before. Yawning, she threw the duvet off and rolled out of bed. She decided that she'd find something of his to wear.

Robin walked over to his closet and opened it. It was neatly organized based on colour and type of clothing piece. It was all office wear and suits. Not a single t-shirt was in sight. She shivered as she stood naked in front of all his clothes. She knew he worked out and had athletic attire, but the idea of wearing his gym clothes first thing in the morning didn't sit right with her. In the end, Robin tugged the light pink dress shirt off of its hanger and slipped it out. She smiled to herself. She buttoned a few of the buttons in the middle of the shirt, but other than that, she let it be.

Before she left the room, she made sure to make the bed and close the closet door. Or in her case,  _try_  to make the bed since it was huge. Then, she gave up and left.

Once she left the room, her assumptions were, indeed, correct. Frederick was in the dining room, sipping his black coffee, no less, and scrolling through his tablet (probably check the stocks or reading the news, or both). He was dressed in a light-blue collared shirt with charcoal trousers.

Frederick raised his head when he heard shuffling. He smiled. "Good morning, Robin. It's still early, why don't you sleep in a bit longer?"

"You left," said Robin, pouting as she pulled out a chair and sat down with him. "There was no point staying in your gigantic bed by myself."

"I see that you have decided to help yourself to my closet," he commented. He could see curves of her soft breasts peeking through his barely buttoned shirt. Her neck and her chest were covered in the love bites he left the night before. She was going to scold him after she actually got a look in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Robin asked, reaching for his cup of coffee. Frederick let her take it from him.

"Yes." He smiled at her. "But aren't you cold like that?" he asked, watching her take a sip of the coffee and then grimace. He chuckled. "No, there isn't any sugar in it."

"How do you drink this stuff?" asked Robin, pushing the cup back at him.

"I just do, Robin," answered Frederick.

"How do you have nothing casual in your closet, Frederick?" she asked.

"They're somewhere," he said vaguely. "You're just bad at looking for things."

"Uh-huh." Robin nodded. "Sure. Have you seen my bag? I forgot to wash off my makeup before I fell asleep. I bet I look like a clown right now."

"You look fine," said Frederick. "I think it's on the couch."

"You're  _supposed_  to say that. You're my boyfriend," said Robin over her shoulder as she went to hunt down her bag. "Found it!" She grabbed her bag from the couch and walked back to her seat. She dug through it and pulled out her makeup bag.

"You know you could've slept in a bit more," said Frederick again.

"What's the point when you're already up?" asked Robin. "Maybe if you'd stay in bed with me."

"And let you seduce me? I think not. Or I'd be in bed all day with you then." Frederick chuckled at Robin's offended face. "I kid. Well, half-kid."

"It's not my fault you're weak against me." She grinned at him.

"You don't sleep much during the work week," said Frederick out of concern. "I thought I'd let you sleep in instead of making you follow my, what did you call it again? Insane, workaholic schedule?"

"No, I called it 'torture, workaholic' schedule. And you don't sleep much either, bae," she said. "I'm fine. I can cat nap later."

Robin pulled up the long sleeves to her elbows. To Frederick's relief, her wrists did not bruise. She fingered her way through her makeup bag until she found her makeup wipes. She peeled back the sticker of the package and tugged out a wipe. Then, she hesitated and joked. "You're not going to break up with me once you find out that I'm super ugly without makeup, right?"

Frederick chuckled. "That would be very shallow of me. I've seen you without makeup on. You're pretty without it."

Robin couldn't help but smile. He always knew what to say. "Oh, stop it you." He was such a gentleman. Robin pulled out the compact mirror and took a look. Her face fell. "Liar," she said flatly. "You said I looked fine."

"You do," said Frederick.

"My eyeliner's smudged," grumbled Robin, started to wipe everything away.

"Sometimes I don't get you. If I remember correctly, that one time, you were purposely  _trying_  to smudge your eyeliner for a certain look," said Frederick.

"This is  _different_ ," said Robin. She enjoyed giving Frederick a difficult time. Or, at least trying to give him a difficult time, since he always had a perfectly formulated comeback. Once she reached her jaw, she saw all the hickeys. The hand with the makeup wipe stopped moving. Robin used to the mirror to further assess the embarrassing damage he had done. Then, she put down the mirror and narrowed his eyes at him.

Frederick pretended to rest on his elbow to cover his grin with his hand. Robin could see the undeniable smile in his eyes.

"Frederick!" She gave an exasperated cry. "I spend so much money on concealer because of you! Last time when I forgot to cover up, my friend asked me if I rolled around in poison ivy after I lied to him that they weren't hickeys! I look stupid in turtle necks! No one looks good in them! The lady at the makeup store wouldn't stop judging me since I came back so often!"

At this point, Frederick began to laugh. He dropped his head, trying to conceal it, but that didn't help. Robin could  _hear_ him for the Gods' sakes. His shoulders trembled as he continued to laugh.

"Not funny." She tried to maintain a serious face, but his laughter was contagious. A smile tugged at her lips and a giggle escaped. To be fair, Frederick rarely laughed. It was a treat whenever he did laugh. "Damn it, Frederick."

"Sorry," he breathed. "Just, oh, gosh. I don't know what came over me." When he looked up, he saw that Robin had her arms crossed and wore a displeased expression. "Maybe they'll be gone by Monday." They both knew they wouldn't be. Frederick's love bites were never gone by Monday. "Well, last night, you weren't complaining about them."

Robin opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She blushed furiously. Frederick chuckled at his girlfriend. He got up from his seat and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be more careful next time, love," he said.

"You better be." She shot him a look. She smiled and tipped her chin into the air. "You can make it up to me by making me breakfast and bringing me coffee, Mr. Knight."

"Are you bossing me around now?" Frederick asked in amusement with both eyebrows raised.

"When else will I get to boss you around?" Robin giggled. "And I know you'll never pull rank on me, so, yes. I am demanding breakfast and coffee."

Frederick played along and bowed. "Your wish is my command, milady."

"Chop chop. Don't have all day," said Robin. "Time is money."

"Indeed it is, milady. Would you care to come join me in the kitchen?" Frederick offered her an arm.

"I suppose I shall, to ensure you do a proper job," said Robin. She took his arm and climbed out of the seat.

The two made their way to the kitchen. Robin let his arm go and walked over to the counter. She tried to hoist herself up, but failed. It was a little too high.

"I see the damsel is in distress." Frederick lifted her up onto the counter.

"Thanks." Robin shifted in her seat, then she self-consciously crossed legs. The cold marble surface of the counter reminded her that she wasn't wear anything but the shirt.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

"Did you eat?" Robin asked.

"No, not yet. Just coffee." Frederick waited for Robin to suggest a breakfast menu.

"Hmm…what about waffles?" Robin suggested excitedly. "I haven't had waffles in forever. And we could top them with fresh fruits."

"Waffles, it is, then," said Frederick. He walked over to Robin and reached to open the cupboard, but stopped. She had wrapped her legs around him.

"Well, hello there." She smiled coyly.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Hello."

She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head into his chest. "Gotcha." She heard him chuckle and return the embrace.

"Love, aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"I like you better than breakfast," Robin said into his chest.

"I know, but you don't usually eat well throughout the week. And you usually skip breakfast," said Frederick.

She inhaled him in. He smelled of that musk and cologne he always wore. It relaxed and excited her at the same time.

"What made you choose this shirt of all the shirts I have?" he asked curiously.

"It's the one you wore when I first fell for you. I never knew men, well, you specifically, I guess, could look so…dashing in pink," said Robin. Frederick nodded in response. He didn't know what to say to the tidbit of honesty. Robin looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "I'm not wearing any underwear," she whispered. She smirked at the blush creeping onto Frederick's face.

It was an obvious invitation. He cleared his throat. "This early in the day?"

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine." Robin shrugged and let him go. She waved her hand at him so she could climb down. He stepped aside. Nimbly, she landed on her feet and padded off on the balls of her feet.

"Where are you going?" Frederick asked, feeling slighter hotter.

"I need to check my phone for messages and emails," Robin answered him.

Frederick followed after Robin and found her in the dining room again, digging through her bag once more. He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Robin pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

"That's a lot of e-mails and texts," said Frederick.

"Probably not as much as what you get." Robin scrolled through the screen with her thumb.

"I have a secretary, remember?" asked Frederick.

"Right, I forgot," said Robin, concentrating on the flood of e-mails. She flagged the ones that seemed important.

A seriousness settled onto her previously serene face: she was in her work mode. This was going to be problematic. As much as she criticized him of being a workaholic, so was she. "Are you going to skip breakfast again?" asked Frederick.

"Mmm," hummed Robin as she continued to scan the emails. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Robin," he said her name. She didn't respond. "Robin." This wouldn't do. He didn't want her working full throttle on a Saturday morning. He walked around her and sat down in the chair the two were leaning on. Frederick grabbed her free hand and pulled her around, into his lap. Robin complied, fixated on work-related stuff.

He snaked an arm around her waist and peeked over her shoulder. She was still flagging emails. With his free hand, he slid his hand under the hem of the shirt Robin took the liberty of taking from his closet. He rubbed circles into the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Frederick," she said.

That got her attention. "Yes?"

"I need to work." She wrapped her hand around his wrist, but she didn't pull his hand out.

"Then, work," he said.

"You know I can't when you do this," said Robin, resting her head back. She swallowed. His hand was going dangerously higher. Gods, she had no self-control. She made a note to take care of own pleasure during their dry spells so she wasn't so desperate against his touches.

"Then maybe you shouldn't then," Frederick responded smoothly.

"But I…mmm." Her words died off into a moan the moment his fingers played with her vulva.

"You…what?" he asked innocently.

"I…" she breathed. "Need to work." Her grip around her phone tightened.

"I'm not stopping you," he said. He slipped a finger into her after he had built up enough moisture.

"Yes, you…" Robin closed her eyes with a pronounced frown. Reluctantly, she put down the phone on the table. With one hand she clutched the corner of the dining table, and with the other hand, she grabbed the back of the chair. "You're not helping!" she stated the obvious. Without realizing it, she had spread her legs wider, allowing him better access.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder," he said. His finger stroked inside of her, slowly. His finger moved with ease and he felt her body tense against him.

"If you don't stop, I'll ruin your nice pants," said Robin in a strained voice. She realized that even if she were to pleasure herself on a regular basis, it would feel as good. It just wasn't the same. Frederick had longer, thicker fingers than her.

"I don't mind," he said. Frederick added another finger. "That's what laundry machines were invented for."

"Ahhh," Robin moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder. She loved and hated how he knew every sensitive spot and every way to make her moan. "I need to…" Robin began, but couldn't remember what they were debating about.

"Are you going to have some breakfast?" His fingers pumped faster.

Robin was holding her breath, trying to save her moans from escaping. All she could manage was a desperate nod. To her horror and Frederick's annoyance, her phone began to ring. Reflexively, she reached over and grabbed her phone again. They both looked at the screen.

_Candyman_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

"Who's that?" Frederick raised an eyebrow in question, but his fingers didn't stop moving.

"He never calls." Robin struggled to focus. "He usually texts."

Frederick didn't like that his question was ignored. It was a rather questionable contact name. He used his free hand to unbutton the few buttons that were hold the shirt together. Then his free hand found its way to a soft breast and his thumb gently circled around her nipple.

Robin whimpered. "Gods, Frederick." She couldn't pick up her phone in her state. But it kept ringing urgently. She weighed her options to see if she should call him back later or answer it now. The phone decided for her when it turned off. Robin sighed in relief. She was in a rather compromising position at the moment.

"Who was it, love?" Frederick asked again.

"A friend," she answered. His fingers were dexterously working her out. The phone began to ring again.

"You can pick it up, you know that, right?" he asked. She could hear the smirk in his words.

"You're going to pay…ah..f-for this." She threatened him weakly.

"I'll take my chances," said Frederick with a low chuckle.

Finally, Robin accepted the call and held it against her ear. "H-Hey, Gaius." She struggled to talk.

"Robin, why didn't you pick up earlier?" demanded a male voice on the other end.

"Sorry…mmm…I was…" Robin managed to force out the words, but failed to filter out her shuddery breaths.

"Do you like this?" Frederick whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she gasped.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked. "Did you just wake up?"

Robin grew bright red. Oh Gods. Gaius was always quick.  _He_  was the one who was the most difficult to persuade that Frederick's love bites were because of other…creative reasons.

"Y-Yeah," she breathed into the phone. "What's up?" Her voice went up an octave as she asked him the question. Frederick silently laughed. Robin tried to elbow him in response, but it did nothing.

"The twins are coming," said Gaius darkly. "Casey needs me to babysit again."

"Mmhmm," Robin hummed in acknowledgement.

"I need you to come over. They only listen to you. I'll come pick you up at your place. Can you be ready in thirty minutes?" asked Gaius.

Robin hadn't been listening, instead she had been trying to swallow her moans. "Wait, what?" Frederick withdrew his fingers to Robin's relief.

"Babysitting. Pick you up in thirty minutes. At your place." Gaius repeated. "Please tell me you're available."

"Gods," Robin gasped. Frederick fingers had found her clit. She raised her voice at her boyfriend, "I swear!"

"You swear? What's going on, Bubbles?" Gaius sounded downright confused. Then there was a silence on his end of the phone.

She heavily breathed as she tried to figure out what he had said. Something about babysitting and picking her up. After piecing it together, it hit her. Oh, the twins were coming. One of Frederick's hand was still on her breast. She felt dizzy.

"Bubbles…did you answer the phone while doing  _the deed_?" Gaius asked hesitantly.

"Mmmm…No!" she shouted into the phone. "Who would I have sex with? You know I'm not seeing anyone." She nervously laughed. Frederick stifled his laugh by burying his face into her shoulder. He paused momentarily. Robin took advantage of Frederick's temporary falter. "Don't pick me up, I'll come. Can you give me an hour? Okay, thanks, bye." Immediately, Robin hung up. "You're giving me a ride."

"Who's Gaius?" asked Frederick, going back to fingering her crazy.

"I told you, a friend." Robin sank into Frederick. "Eugh, bae. I need to get going."

"Already?" he asked. "Will you stay for breakfast?"

Robin considered the question for a moment. Gaius probably only had stashes of sweets and boxes of that weird sugary pastry that you heat up with the toaster. Robin couldn't afford to eat more sweets and pastries with Gaius unless she wanted to workout more during the week.

Robin closed her eyes, savouring his touch. "Yeah." She finally confirmed.

"Okay." Frederick withdrew her fingers. Robin groaned in protest. "I need to make breakfast then."

"You're pure evil," said Robin as she stood up. Her knees buckled. She wanted him to finish her off. He chuckled at her accusation.

"Waffles will take a while. So how about we do that next time you're over?" Frederick suggested. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his fingers down.

Robin crossed her arms and smirked. "So, you're  _proposing_  that there will be a next time."

"Only if you want to." Frederick kissed her on the cheek and then headed to the kitchen.

Damn. He had won this round: he got her to stop working. She'd get back at him. In the future.

"Go wash up. There should be new toothbrushes in the cabinet!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"It's okay, I have a toothbrush in my makeup bag!" Robin shouted back and grabbed her makeup bag. She made her way to the bathroom.

"Robin, who's Gaius?" Frederick called from the kitchen. "And why does he call you 'Bubbles'?"

Robin laughed and shook her head. She rolled her and pulled his leg. "Bae, isn't it obvious that I'm cheating on you with my best friend from university? Because that's what unfaithful girlfriends do: they go help babysit their best friend's niece and nephew."

"Oh," he said to himself. "You never told me our best friend was a man!" He yelled back.

"Now you know!" she shouted back from the washroom.

* * *

Beside Frederick in the passenger seat, Robin was currently wearing one of his beige sweaters—a sweater she made him dig out of his meticulously organized storage boxes. (She had demanded he give her something to wear, or Gaius would judge her for doing the 'Walk of Shame' and the twins would ask why she was in her work clothes on a weekend.) With it, she wore her stockings from the night before and her black heels. Luckily for Robin, Frederick's sweater looked like a sweater dress on her.

"Did you remember to wear underwear?" he asked.

She blushed and stuttered, "O-Of course, I did!" She was always prepared. She made a habit of leaving a pair of clean underwear in the little pouch of tampons and pads.

Frederick chuckled at her shyness. Robin flipped open the sun visor and then the mirror attached to it. She fussed over her hair.

"Mmm…it looks like I haven't showered in days," she said out loud to herself.

"You look fine, Robin." Frederick reached over and patted her on the thigh.

"No. No more." Robin picked his hand up by the pinky like it was a dirty handkerchief and dropped it on the steering wheel. "You, focus on the road."

He smiled. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"I don't trust you." She shot him a look.

"I am very offended by your words," he said diplomatically.

"Uh-huh, sure." Robin pulled out a plain looking jaw clip from her bag. She gathered her hair and twisted it up, then secured it with the hair clip. Frederick watched Robin from the corner of his eye.

"Do you do this often?" Frederick asked.

"Do what often?" Robin tilted her head to the side, asking for more clarification.

"Babysit with Gaius," said Frederick.

"Oh, that." Robin laughed. "Yeah, he can't manage them. He ends up feeding them candy and making it worse."

"Why don't the parents hire a babysitter?" asked Frederick bluntly. He had wanted her to stay a little longer with him. He hadn't seen Robin all week and wanted to catch up on missed time.

"Single father." Robin explained. "They managed to finally persuade Casey to go to school to try to get some kind of license or diploma to get a job that pays better than minimum wage. I think it's a trades program. Can't remember. Anyway, since their parents don't live in Ylisstol, sometimes he has to drop off the twins at Gaius's on the weekend to work to meet his required hours. But Gaius's mother does come up every now and then to help with the kids."

"I see." Frederick nodded. "That must be difficult."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would've done in his position. Gaius's little brother ended up knocking up a girl in high school and after she had the twins, she ran off," said Robin with a sad smile. She sighed. "Anyway, what's done is done. And the two are adorable. Well, when they're not driving us insane."

Frederick chuckled. "Do you want children?" he asked off-handedly.

"Mmm…haven't thought that far. I think as of now, no. I'd like to keep advancing my career. Getting married and having kids is still detrimental to a woman in the workforce," said Robin. "Maternity leave benefits are pretty much nonexistent and you end up being viewed as 'incapable' in a sense." She air-quote the world 'incapable'.

"But the maternity leave benefits at Exalt are the best in the country," said Frederick.

Robin chuckled uncomfortably. "Still. I don't think I'll be ready for motherhood for a while. Do you want kids?"

"Once I settle down and get married, yes, I would like to have children," said Frederick.

"Well, lucky for you. Your biological clock isn't ticking and you're not expected to stay home and raise the children," said Robin. "I'm sure, you'll make a great father and husband." She offered him a kind smile.

"Thanks," he said.

They both realized that they were at different stages in their lives. Frederick had worked himself up pretty high in the Exalt hierarchy, but not without tremendous effort and superb results to show for it. He had an excellent salary that many would envy. On the other hand, Robin was still in the process of furthering her career, and competing with her colleagues for the next big promotion. And on top of that, she still had student debts to pay off. Frederick was nearing the age where 'marriage' was the next thing on the to-do list of life and the topic that parents would frequently bring up; Robin was still fairly young and in short, her life was still getting started.

Frederick looked over to Robin when he stopped at a red light. She was now busying herself with makeup.

"I don't know why you bother," said Frederick. "You look pretty the way you are."

"Thanks, bae. But I have to cover the dark circles and moisturize my face so the kids don't think I'm a zombie," said Robin. She patted the area under her eye with her ring finger as she concentrated on the reflection on the sun visor. "And I have to cover up all the hickeys, but I think it'll be obvious if I do it with this concealer. I have a separate one for your hickeys," she grumbled. "But it's back at home."

Frederick smiled to himself. The light turned green again and the flow of traffic moved again. They entered downtown.

"Hmm…I don't think bad lotion reaction will work as an excuse this time," Robin said to herself. "These look too deliberate. And they look so obvious." She sighed. Maybe the foundation cushion would work. If she layered it a hundred times. "Do you have a scarf? Maybe I could go for the air stewardess look."

"No," he said with a grin.

Honestly, he didn't know how she managed to hide all his love bites so well. Whenever they bumped into each other at work, they would acknowledge each other professionally and he would see that he couldn't see a single mark on her neck. Sometimes just to egg him on, she would wear a low cut shirt to prove to him that she was  _that good_  at covering everything up.

"Did I go too far this time, love?" asked Frederick, a touch of pride in his words.

Robin glared at him. "I hope you're happy. We're going to be exposed and both get fired."

"I don't think they'll fire us. Probably a slap on the wrist," said Frederick. "We should be there in another fifteen minutes."

"Mmkay. Drop me off a block away. I can walk," she requested as she fussed over all the bruises.

In the end, she layered her concealer and foundation cushion onto all of Frederick's love bites. It wasn't perfect, but with the amount of blending she did, it would have to do. She'd have to ice the shit out of her body this weekend in attempt to speed up the process of getting rid of the love bites.

"Could you try to avoid at least the neck area next time?" Robin asked with a tired sigh.

"Okay, duly noted. Sorry, Robin." Frederick patted her leg.

"Thanks," she said. "Oh, right there. Just drop me off there." Robin pointed near a coffee shop.

"There?" Frederick pointed with her to confirm.

"Yeah, I can walk to his apartment from here." Robin hurriedly shoved all her contents into her large bag and slipped back on the heels she had kicked off when she got in the car. Frederick flicked on the turning signal and then parked near the sidewalk. "Thanks for giving me a lift, Frederick."

Robin opened the door and hopped out of the car. She slammed the door shut behind her and scurried off in her heels. Frederick watched her with a fond smile. His sweater hung loosely on her body with the bottom of the sweater skimming a couple mere inches below her butt. The excess of the sleeves were gathered at her wrists and her bag hung on the inside of the elbow of her bent arm. Then, she stopped. He frowned, perplexed. She turned around and strutted back to the car.

Robin walked around to his side of the car. Frederick rolled down the window and asked, "What is it? Did you forget something in the car?"

"I forgot to collect my goodbye kiss." Robin gave him a cheeky grin and leaned her cheek in. She tapped her cheek with a finger. Frederick chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. "Okay, your debt has been paid. You can go home now." She smiled with rosy tinge on her cheeks.

"Next time, just come into the car. I don't want you standing out near the road. It's dangerous." Frederick scolded her.

"Will do, Executive Director." Robin gave a little salute and made her way back to the sidewalk.

Frederick stretched his neck out of the window and shouted, "I'm serious, Robin!"

"I heard you the first time." Robin waved her hand without turning around. "Goodbye, Frederick the Wary!"

That was a new nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I always imagine Frederick chuckling as a response to a lot of Robin's quips. So, then I tend to use it ALL THE TIME in my writing. =_= Sorry if it seemed repetitive.
> 
> Let me know what you thought~ :)


	3. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you did get some candy last night, huh?" Gaius made a popping sound as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth.

Robin pulled up the sleeves of Frederick's sweater. The fabric gathered at her elbows. She pressed in Gaius's unit number into the intercom. Followed by the sound of static, a male voice picked up. "Who is it?"

"Your saviour," Robin answered.

"Oh, thank Naga you're here!" he said in exasperation. He buzzed her in. "Natalie! Nathan! Hands off!" The intercom cut off.

Robin laughed as she walked into the apartment. She could imagine the two ginger twins running around his apartment, threatening to destroy all his electronics and video game paraphernalia. The twins were the only things (well, people) in the world that made him lose his cool, besides sweets.

Gaius lived on the second floor, so she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. The sounds of her shoes echoed in the stairwell until she reached his unit. She knocked on the door and shifted the bag on her shoulder. She heard shuffling, followed by hysterical giggles on the other side of the door.

A voice shouted, "Auntie Robin's here! Let's go say 'hi'!"

The excited squeals and little footsteps grew louder, and then, the door opened to reveal a little boy with ginger hair and bright emerald eyes. He looked like a miniature version of Gaius. He gasped. "Auntie Robin!" He ran out the door and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hey there, bud," said Robin, ruffling his hair.

"I want a hug too!" Natalie exclaimed. She tackled Robin with all her might beside her brother. Robin stumbled back a step.

"Hi, Natalie." Robin smiled dotingly at the twins as they looked up at her with mischievous wide grins.

"You made it. I owe you one," Gaius said from the living room.

The twins ran off to wreak havoc elsewhere. "How can you not handle two little four year olds?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Gaius's usually calm and collected composure had been shattered by two toddlers. His face was scrunched up as he reorganized all the video games the kids had pulled out of their designated homes. She slipped off her heels and dropped her bag at the entrance.

Gaius walked over to Robin and gave her a hug. "Thanks so much for helping me out, Bubbles."

"No problem. I love the twins." Robin hugged him back.

"You smell different," said Gaius.

"Stop being so weird," said Robin. "What do I normally smell like?"

"Like you." Gaius sniffed her. "It's weird, but you kinda smell like sex today."

"Ha ha. Very funny," said Robin, and pushed Gaius aside. "You can't  _smell_  sex on someone."

"Heh, you'd be surprised," said Gaius with a shrug.

"Do my hair!" Natalie pulled at Robin's hand. It appeared that Casey had been running late because Natalie's straight ginger locks were currently curtaining her face. Usually, they were in two lopsided pigtails. Natalie brushed aside some of the hair that was covering her sight with the back of her little hand.

"Of course. Did your dad pack your guys' stuff?" Robin asked, while being pulled to one side by one twin.

Nathan pulled on her other arm. "No! Let's play hide and seek first!"

Robin crouched down to the twins' level. "Nathan, your sister asked first, so I'm going to do her hair, and then we can all play hide and seek."

"No! I wanna play hide and seek first! Now!" Nathan stomped his little feet.

"Nathan," Robin said in a warning voice. He pouted. "What did we talk about last time?" she asked in a patronizing tone.

Nathan looked down at the floor and mumbled, "That it's important to take turns and share…you."

"So you do remember," said Robin. She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger. "You're a smart cookie."

"Yeah," Nathan grumbled.

"How do you do that?" Gaius whispered loudly at her. "You're like a child whisperer."

"Eh, they're just like men. Just smaller. So I treat them like how I treat the higher ups at work." Robin shot Gaius a sassy smile.

"Ha-ha," Gaius said dryly.

"Anyway, where's the bag that Casey usually drops off?" asked Robin.

"Over there." Gaius pointed to a worn duffel bag that was tossed onto the couch.

"Did he pack some hair elastics?" Robin asked Natalie.

"Iunno." Natalie shrugged her little shoulders and brought up her hands. "Maybe?"

"Let's go check." Robin reached her hand out to each of the twins. They grabbed her hand and she led them to the couch.

"Seriously, how do you do that? They're not screaming anymore," said Gaius, while sucking on a lollipop. His usual composure began to resurface after his panic had settled down.

"Watch and learn, Gaius. Watch and learn," said Robin. Robin unzipped the duffel bag and rummaged through it, looking to see if Casey had packed a hair brush and any hair elastics. She pulled out the hair brush and handed it to Natalie. She dug around a bit more and managed to scrounge up a pink and blue hair tie.

"Come, sit here," said Robin patting the couch beside her. Natalie obediently settled down on the couch beside Robin. "Okay, what would you like today?"

"I want Ersa's hair!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Robin blinked. She glanced over at Gaius for some help.

"It's the new movie that came out. You know the one with the ice queen?" said Gaius.

"Uh-huh." Robin nodded with a smile. "How do you know this?" She knew the answer. He probably had to watch the movie with the twins  _every_  time they came over—the pirated version, since it seemed that it was still in theaters. But it was still fun getting a kick out of teasing Gaius.

"Better question. Why are you dressed like that?" asked Gaius.

"Like what?" Robin feigned ignorance, but the blush on her face said otherwise.

"Like you got laid and then stole one of the guy's sweater," said Gaius while crossing his arms. "Is that why you took an hour? Because you weren't actually home?"

"I don't look like I got  _laid_  and stole someone's sweater. I look adorable in the oversized sweater  _I bought online_ ," said Robin. She took the brush from Natalie.

"What's 'laid'?" Nathan piped up. He stared at Robin with his big innocent eyes.

"It's umm…it's when…" Robin tripped over her words. She mouthed 'help me' at Gaius. He shrugged and swirled the sucker with his tongue. She was on her own. "It's when you…umm…sleep. With someone." Robin picked her words carefully and spoke very slowly. She hoped that this wasn't going to come back to bite her in the ass.

Gaius snorted. Robin glared at him.

"Do we get laid with Daddy whenever we're too scared to sleep by ourselves when the rainy clouds make those loud, scary sounds?" Natalie turned around and asked Robin. It came to bite her in the ass.

"Not exactly…"said Robin. Great, Gaius made a mess with one sentence. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gaius sniggering with the white stick of the lollipop in his mouth waving about in the air. "Help me out here," she hissed at him.

"Gemini." He snapped his fingers for the twins' attention. They turned their heads to face him. "Uncle Gaius said a very bad word. Don't say it again. Only adults are allowed to say it. Got it?"

Damn him. How did he come up with those excuses so well?

Natalie gasped and covered her mouth. "Auntie Robin," she whispered in horror, "I said a bad word. Am I a bad person now?"

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Robin stroked her head. "Your uncle's the bad person."

"I am indeed a bad person," Gaius said nonchalantly. "What can I say?"

"Gaius, look up what Ersa looks like on the internet so I can do her hair and we can feed them lunch," said Robin.

"Will do, Bubbles." Gaius pulled out his phone and searched for a picture of the ice queen. Then he showed his phone to Robin.

"Oh, it's just a French braid," she said to herself. "Okay, that should be quick." Robin ran the brush through Natalie's knotted hair. It got caught a couple times, but she didn't say a peep. Nevertheless, Robin apologized every time she had to force the brush.

Once the little girl's hair was free of knots, Robin parted her hair into little sections before starting to braid it. Gaius settled down on the floor with Nathan and watched Robin get to work.

"Y'know. You'd make a pretty decent mother," said Gaius while snapping a picture of the two girls.

"Hey!" said Robin. "I didn't say you could take my photo."

"Too late," said Gaius. "Sending this one to Casey so he knows that Gemini are fine. C'mere, bud." Gaius pulled Nathan towards him. "Smile!" he said as he angled his phone above them and snapped a picture. "Not a great picture. Let's try that again, Nathan." Gaius took another photo. "Okay, let's send this one to your dad."

"Did you guys eat yet?" Robin asked.

"Uncle Gaius gave us some chocolate bars," said Nathan.

Robin frowned at her best friend. "Gaius. No wonder you were having a difficult time."

"That's all I have at home, Bubbles. I'm a  _programmer_ , not a  _chef_. My diet consists of sugar and coffee flows in my veins. Not blood."

"You're going to die of diabetes, Gaius.  _Try_  to take care of yourself." Robin lectured him, while finishing up the braid. She secured it with the pink hair elastic.

"Yes, Mom," said Gaius.

"All done! You look very pretty. Just like Ersa."

"Thanks, Auntie Robin!" said Natalie.

Gaius unwrapped another lollipop. The twins immediately turned to him when they heard the sound of crinkling plastic. Their eyes were wide like two puppies begging for a treat.

"You can't just eat candy and expect the kids to not to want any," said Robin.

"So you did get some candy last night, huh?" Gaius made a popping sound as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Robin became flustered.

"Candy at night is bad for your teeth! Daddy said so!" exclaimed Nathan.

Gaius chuckled. "Nah, not that kind of candy, bud. And you should've seen your dad when we were kids. We used to sneak candy all the time."

"Gaius, stop it," she said. "It's not funny. And stop being a bad influence on your niece and nephew."

"Just saying, Bubbles. You would've nagged my ears off by now, but you haven't. You're in an oddly sugary mood for Saturday morning." Gaius pointed his lollipop at her, then stuck it back in his mouth. The twins continued to eye the candy. His smirk faltered when he felt their stares boring into him.

"I told you. You can't have candy by yourself and expect the twins to just watch you enjoy it," said Robin, while crossing her legs and folding her hands on top of her knees. "Or you could quit sugar."

"Alright, alright," said Gaius. "Sorry, Gemini." He pulled out two more lollipops from only Naga knows where and handed one to each of them. The twins eagerly ripped off the wrapper and stuck the lollipops into their mouths.

"Let's put the wrappers in the trash can," said Robin enthusiastically.

Natalie slid off the couch and Nathan followed her to go find the garbage. They disappeared into the kitchen.

Robin self-consciously tugged at the hem of the shirt, trying to cover her legs a little more. Gaius watched her while twirling the candy in his mouth. "So, you have anything you wanna share, Bubbles?"

"Nope." Robin smiled back at Gaius. She was relieved that she had managed to cover all the love bites from the night before, or this would've been a lot harder to argue her case.

"What did you say when we were in school? Oh, I remember," said Gaius. "You didn't want to have sex before marriage, or at least wait until the 'right' person." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Did you meet the 'right' person?"

"Gaius, not when the kids are here. I don't want to have to explain the birds and the bees to two four year olds today. Trying to explain what 'laid' meant was hard enough," Robin said in a hushed voice. Today was the wrong day to come over to babysit. "This is my sweater."

"I didn't know you liked to shop at a men's brand," said Gaius nonchalantly. Robin frowned at him. "The brand is stitched right on the left side of the chest." He tapped the left side of his chest to prove his point. She eyes wandered down to her left breast. Oh. The brand logo.

She was on a losing streak today. First, Frederick getting her to eat breakfast, and now, Gaius prying into her personal love life. "I-Is that all you have to say to your bestie? I haven't seen you in like three weeks, except when you make me come downstairs to drop off the more junk food."

"Sorry, Bubbles. They had me working system security for the last month and the new interns are over their heads, so I had to step in," said Gaius. "You know how hard it is to meet up for lunch break."

"We work at the same company," said Robin flatly.

"Yeah, but  _you_  work in the upper floors, above the normal commoners, and  _I_  work in the basement," said Gaius.

"You wanted to work near the main floor, since they installed a free café in there for the employees. The techies are the closest to the food," said Robin flatly.

"Their pastries are heavenly," said Gaius. "What can I say?"

"Technically, you don't work in the basement. It's like the fourth floor," said Robin, crossing her arms.

"Third, actually," said Gaius. He finished off the candy with a crunch. Robin tried to pull up her stockings indiscreetly. "Wait, didn't you wear those yesterday? Pretty sure you were doing a funky shimmy every time you made a coffee slash sugar run for me."

"Gaius, use an intern to do that from now on," snapped Robin. "I'm a  _team leader_. I have responsibilities. All the members kept asking me why I was going in and out of the office."

Gaius snickered. "Nah, it's so much more amusing when you come down, since all the interns are male this year and probably haven't seen a girl in months now. You should see their faces every time you show up in a tight pencil skirt. They're eyeballs almost pop out."

"You're a terrible person, you know that?" said Robin.

"Not as terrible as when you first met me," said Gaius with a shrug. "So…Blue's back."

"You know, it's awfully quiet," Robin said, once she realized the twins weren't back yet. "Gaius, let's go check in the kitchen." She stood up and went to go find the twins.

"Did you catch what I said?" Gaius called after her. "Guess not." He picked himself off from the floor and followed her.

To Gaius's horror, when he arrived, he found that the twins had found one of the emergency candy stashes in his cupboards. There were empty chocolate bar wrappers surrounding the two. The box of chocolate bars had its lid flipped opened like it was opening its mouth. Inside, there were only two chocolate bars left.

Robin was rubbing her temple. "Guys, we talked about this. Ask before you eat Gaius's candy. I don't want you two to end up with cavities and have to go to the dentist again."

The twins sat on the floor staring up at the two adults with teary eyes, threatening to spill waterfalls at any moment at the mention of the word 'dentist'.

Natalie sniffled and her bottom lip quivered. Natalie whimpered, "W-we're sorry, Uncle Gaius, Auntie Robin." Beside her, Nathan burst into tears.

"W-we didn't mean too!" Nathan wailed with crocodile tears. Soon after, Natalie joined her brother and bawled.

"Gemini, it's fine. You probably just take after me," said Gaius with a simple wave of his hand. It didn't help the situation, for they cried even louder.

"How are you so calm? Just moments ago, you couldn't even keep your head on," said Robin over the crying. It was going to be a nightmare trying to get the twins to nap today. All that sugar was going to make it difficult to exhaust their energy by nap time.

"I have you, Bubbles. Remember? You're the child whisperer," said Gaius. "Work your magic."

She left a weekend with Frederick for _this_.

With a sigh, Robin knelt down to their level. "Hey, guys. It's okay. Uncle Gaius should've done a better job hiding his trash. I mean, candy," said Robin. She wiped the tears off of Nathan's face first with her sleeve, and then wiped Natalie's tear-stained cheeks. "Shh, stop crying, guys. Let's go get you guys lunch and take you out to the playground." The twins were going to need to run around in a playground to tire out their future hyperactivity.

"You're…not angry?" Natalie hiccupped.

"Nope," said Robin cheerfully.

"Really, really?" asked Nathan, tried to catch his breath. He wiped the stray tears off his face by bringing up the bottom of his shirt to his face.

"Yeah, I'm not angry," said Robin. "Let's go get lunch. Can you guys go wash your face and rinse out your mouths in the washroom?"

"Oh, there's no footstool. They're too short," said Gaius, sucking on a new lollipop.

"Give me that!" Robin yanked the candy out of his mouth.

"Bubbles! I need it to maintain my blood sugar level!" He tried to grab the candy back, but Robin tossed it into the trash.

"You help wash up the twins. I'll clean up here." Robin divided up the chores.

Gaius took a look at his niece and nephew. They had chocolate smeared all over their face. It looked like they stuck their faces into a mud pie. "Come on, Gemini." Gaius reached out both his hands to the twins. He yanked them both up once they took his hand. "Upsy-daisy."

Once the candy-addicted ginger trio left for the washroom, Robin gathered the wrappers on the floor. She covered her yawn with the back of her fist full of wrappers. As much as she loved seeing the twins, she wasn't going to deny they tired her out.

* * *

The twins scrambled about on the playground with the other children on the playground. Excited squeals erupted from the scene every now and then, and mothers around the perimeter supervised. Robin and Gaius sat down on a bench under the shade. To Robin's side was her bag threatening to explode with clothes she had crammed in, along with the leftovers from lunch.

"Thanks for lunch," said Robin, crossing her legs.

"Don't mention it, Bubbles. I owe you at least that much." Gaius was working his way through a bag of sour gummies. "Want one?" he offered the bag to Robin.

She shook her head. "If I eat like you, I'll get fat again. Remember first-year?"

"Suit yourself," said Gaius. He popped another sour gummy into his mouth. "So, not sure if you heard me earlier, but Blue's back."

"Yeah, I heard," said Robin, remembering what Frederick mentioned the night before.

"You knew?" asked Gaius.

"Someone mentioned it," Robin said. She hoped he'd drop the topic, but already knew that wasn't an option.

"He called," said Gaius, while chewing.

"Oh," murmured Robin.

"Blue asked about you," said Gaius. "Apparently, he's been calling and texting you ever since he got back but you haven't been responding."

She kept her eyes on the twins in the distance. "Nathan! That's dangerous! Get down from there!" she shouted. The two focused their attentions on the Nathan who wasn't using the slide as it was intended. Nathan jumped when he heard Robin. He immediately sat down, instead of trying to run down the slide.

"I don't think Blue knows that you changed your number," said Gaius. "So he called me."

"Did you tell him my new number?" Robin tensed and looked up at Gaius.

"Bubbles, why would I do that? That'd be uncool of me," said Gaius.

Robin sighed in relief. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Gaius smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"The sweater," Gaius said.

Robin didn't say a peep. "Don't let your imagination run wild, Gaius."

Her friend leaned in and inhaled the air above her shoulder. "You still smell like a man." Robin aggressively elbowed Gaius in the rib. "Ow!" he hissed and rubbed his side.

"Not sorry," said Robin, "like at all."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me who it is, Bubbles. Who is it? Who do I need to threaten and hack his accounts and computer if he hurts you?"

Robin's lip pressed into a thin line. Gaius would do that if something did happen. "Would you believe me if I got it at a thrift store?"

"Nope. You don't shop at thrift stores," said Gaius, shaking his head.

"You know me too well," said Robin with an awkward smile.

"And no thrift store carries that brand. Selling  _that_  at a thrift store would essentially be charity to whoever buys it." Gaius finished fishing out the last sour gummy in the candy bag. "Come on. It's not a one-night stand, that's for sure. You're not that type of girl. You're one of those weird people that thinks sex is special and crap."

His programming logic was starting to deduce things. Robin had to be particularly careful now. She knew Gaius would never tell, but she promised Frederick. And knowing some of the girls she worked with, if they caught wind of something, they'd go straight to Gaius and extort the information out of him. Usually through the means of either depriving him of his candy or offering him sweets.

"Come on, Bubbles. You always tells me," said Gaius, poking her side. She squealed, a ticklish reaction. "Do I need to tickle the information out of you?"

"Stop that!" She slapped away his hands.

"You even told me about all your horrid Finder dates. To every last detail," said Gaius. "I think my favorite was the fuckboy who took you to that fast food chain for dinner. I still remember the line. 'Y'know, you're such a cheap date, I like you'." He burst out laughing.

Robin firmly pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Nope. Stop. Not funny. Gaius. Stop laughing." Robin watched Gaius continue to cackle. "Gaius. You know I didn't have a choice. He just  _took_  me to a fast food restaurant and you know I don't eat fast food, so I refused to eat anything. And it seemed rude to just walk out." Gaius laughed even harder. "I swear, if you don't stop now, I'll never bring you those Plegian candies you like when I visit home ever again."

"Okay, okay!" Gaius finally settled down. "He can't be someone at work. You would never do that. You wouldn't break one of the unspoken rules at work. Especially after  _that_  incident."

Robin began to sweat and she straightened the bottom of her shirt. "We promised we wouldn't disclose it." Robin caved.

"I don't like this guy already, Bubbles," said Gaius with a slight grimace.

"He's really nice," said Robin.

"He won't even let you tell people about your relationship," said Gaius. "What's so nice about that, Bubbles?"

"It was a mutual agreement," said Robin quietly.

Gaius let out a heavy breath. He shifted in his seat so that he could grab a hard candy from his pocket. He pulled out a round candy and unwrapped it. He popped it in his mouth. The candy clacked around in his mouth against his teeth and then nestled in his cheek. "I almost prefer fuckboy," Gaius remarked.

"Gaius." Robin warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," said Gaius.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" asked Robin.

"Because, Bubbles, I'm your best friend and I care," said Gaius. "You have and would do the same thing."

"I know." Robin studied her hands. Her nail polish was chipping on her index finger. She picked at it.

"So is this a fling?" asked Gaius.

Robin shook her head. "No."

"But he doesn't want to be public about it," said Gaius. The underlying tone of his voice was disapproval. "You know you deserve better. Sounds like he has commitment issues."

Robin rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Gaius." Frederick was great. She literally spent a year chasing after him. And it was well worth it.

Gaius sucked on the candy in his mouth. "So, how long has this been going for?"

Robin smacked her lips. Gaius was going to be pretty upset once she revealed how long she had been going out with Frederick for and he hadn't heard  _anything_. "Promise not to get angry?"

"How could I get mad at you, Bubbles? Try me," said Gaius.

Robin swallowed and then cleared her throat. "Five months."

Gaius whistled. He slouched in his seat and straightened out his legs. "How did I not pick this up? Those were hickeys that one time, not poison ivy," he said loudly to himself in realization. "How did you hide this from me for five months?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "I learn from the best," said Robin.

"Lying is  _not_  a good thing to learn, Bubbles," said Gaius. "Especially when you're going to use that skill against me."

"Technically, I didn't lie. I just didn't say anything. Anyway, let's go," said Robin, getting up from her seat, ending the conversation. "I'll help you put them to sleep and then I need to go home."

"Fine, but I'm going to find out who it is eventually," said Gaius. "Gemini! Let's go home! Wait." Gaius grabbed Robin's shoulder. "It's not Blue, is it?"

"Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?" Robin asked in disgust. "I'd rather go out with fuckboy from Finder again."

* * *

Robin helped Gaius put the twins to bed and then caught a cab and went home. As much as Robin loved the old apartment she lived in, she hated how the ancient elevator was always broken and she had to climb five flights of stairs. No matter how many times she did it, she always arrived at the top with her heels hooked on her fingers, slightly out of breath, and in a sweat.

Once she conquered the last step, she turned to her right to go to her apartment unit. When she looked up after digging out her keys from her bag, her breath hitched. Her heels slipped off her fingers and her bag slid off her shoulder.

Who she saw sitting in front of her door was the last person she expected.

"Hey, Robin."

Her face slowly crumpled with hurt at the sight of the tall, lean man with dark blue hair. He had a warm smile that had a touch of awkward charm.

Chrom.

He took a couple strides towards her and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you. I'm sorry I took so long," he whispered.

Robin stiffened in his arms. Eventually, she brought her hands up. She didn't quite return the hug, but rested her fingertips on the back of his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the first two chapters had quite a few mistakes. =_= I apologize. I tried to edit this as much as I could for this chapter. Knowing me, I'll probably find mistakes later.
> 
> And Gaius is really difficult to write...(sarai377 and I were talking about it last time.)
> 
> Thanks for reading another chapter of 'Sunflower'. Let me know what you thought. :)
> 
> On another note, I won't be posting anything for both 'Sunflower' and 'Pursuit' until late September. Sorry, guys. :(


	4. We Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please leave," asked Robin, a quiver in her voice and both hands planted on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!! Here's the new chapter. :)

When she inhaled, she recognized the cologne he always wore. Robin closed her eyes, remembering the good times and the promises made. It felt like coming home. But then all the bad memories flooded in and washed away the happy, pleasant ones. All that remained now were the broken feelings, the pain, and the emptiness. Robin's chest tightened and it hurt to breathe in Chrom's arms.

"Chrom, let me go," Robin asked quietly. She wormed her way out of his embrace. "We can't do this." She didn't bother looking up at him. She merely stared down at the mess she had made. Silently, she squatted down and began to collect all her belongings from the floor.

"Let me help." Chrom got down on the floor with Robin and picked up her shoes, while Robin shoved the spilled contents of her bag back into the bag.

"It's fine, just leave it," said Robin. She stood up and shouldered the bag after tucking in the skirt that was slipping out again. She grabbed her heels from Chrom.

The two stood in the middle of the fifth floor with a suffocating silence between them. The only thing between her bare feet and the dirty floor was the thin layer of her nylon stockings. The grittiness under her feet bothered her. Robin shifted on her feet. Chrom shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Who let you in?" asked Robin, looking at the space on the ground between them.

"Gregor did. He still remembers me." Chrom chuckled awkwardly. "I didn't think you'd still be here actually. I thought you would've moved in the last couple years. You always complained about all the stairs."

"Well, I guess it's time I move," said Robin.

She would have to talk to her landlord about letting Chrom into the building. Gregor probably thought they were getting back together or something. Gregor always did have a soft spot for Chrom. He was also the one responsible for letting Chrom into the apartment to sit outside her apartment door begging for her forgiveness whenever he upset her.

"Are you coming back from somewhere?" Chrom asked. His eyes wandered over her uncharacteristic outfit.

"Yeah," said Robin. She wasn't going to provide more detail than necessary.

Robin tugged at the sleeves of the sweater. The sweater reminded her of who she was with now. She was happy with Frederick. But a haunting thought tugged at the back of her mind—maybe she didn't wait long enough for Chrom. Immediately, she mentally chastised herself for such a thought and guided her attention back to reality. Robin stared at Chrom, who showed no intention of leaving.

She contemplated whether inviting him into her house or telling him to buzz off. The latter option eventually led to inviting him into her house anyway because he'd most likely sit outside her door until she came out again.

"How long have you been waiting for?" asked Robin.

"Mmm…" Chrom took out his phone to check the time despite the watch on his wrist. He was still the same as ever. Back when they used to be together, Robin often asked why he wore a watch if he rarely used it and he would simply laugh and say that he did use it. "About twenty-five minutes?"

Robin frowned. "What were you going to do if I never showed up?"

"Probably catch up with Gregor. And Panne, after she got home from work," said Chrom. "Or wait until Gregor gave me a call once you came home. I gave him my business card, so yeah. I had a plan."

Robin sighed. "Chrom, you can't just do that to people."

"Gregor likes me. He invited me to lunch today. I think Panne finds me a bit irritating, but she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her," said Chrom. "Pretty sure they know me better than they know you."

"That's nothing to be proud of," said Robin flatly. "You don't even live here."

"I'm networking," said Chrom with a toothy grin. He always added a positive spin to everything, unlike Robin. She was realistic.

"No. You're not. You're being an annoyance. Has it crossed your mind that I might find you doing this really bothersome?" asked Robin.

"Yes, it crossed my mind," said Chrom, nodding. "But you used to say it was kinda endearing."

Robin rubbed her temples. "Chrom…people change."

"I know, Robin." Chrom took a hold of her hand. "I know."

"Don't," snapped Robin, quickly drawing her hand back like his touch burned her.

"Sorry." Chrom's shoulders dropped.

Robin was surprised by her own outburst. She realized that she was hurting him with her hostility. Her heart sank a little from the guilt, but she didn't say anything to alleviate the situation.

"You're right. People do change. You've probably changed in the last couple years. I know that I've changed in the last couple years," said Chrom. "But I want to see if we could work again, as two different people trying to start something new."

"Will you go away if I ask you to go away?" asked Robin, crossing her arms.

He laughed boyishly and dropped his gaze to hide his sheepish blush. It almost melted her heart. Almost. Maybe she did miss him. Chrom offered her a wide grin. "Has that ever worked?"

"No," said Robin, her lips pulling into a thin line.

"Well, then, there you have your answer," he said.

Robin wanted to throw herself down the stairs. But instead, like a normal, rational person, she walked past him and fitted her house key into the lock. She jiggled the key in a specific angle before turning the key.

"Your lock's still the same." Chrom waited behind her. "Didn't you ask Gregor to fix it yet?"

"I haven't talked to him about it yet," said Robin. The lock finally clicked and she opened the door.

"It's been years now, Robin," said Chrom.

Robin tossed her shoes aside on the floor. "Close the door behind you."

Chrom did as he was asked to and shut the door after entering Robin's home. He slipped off his shoes and wandered into her apartment.

"I'm going to change to go change," Robin called out.

"Okay," replied Chrom and entered her living room. Her home was still as colourful as he remembered. All the furniture were different vibrant colours. On the walls hung quirky paintings and art pieces Robin had gotten as gifts and bought at her underclassmen's art exhibitions.

"If you want anything, help yourself!" yelled Robin from her room. "You know where everything is!"

"Okay, thanks!" he hollered back. He decided to sit down in her comfy couch. He sank into his seat—the side close to the armchair. A smile spread on his face. It had been a while since he last sat in the comfy couch. There were a lot of fond, intimate memories on the couch.

_Chrom was lying on the couch, and on top of him, he was holding Robin. He tugged the blanket to cover her shoulders. "Feeling better?" Chrom asked while he stroked her hair._

" _No." Robin shook her head against his chest._

_Chrom kissed the crown of her head. "How about now?"_

_She picked up her head to look at him. "You missed."_

" _I missed?" Chrom asked in amusement._

" _Mmhmm." Robin nodded and shifted in his arms. She brought up a finger and tapped her lips. "You missed." She finally smiled for him._

" _Well, then. I better try again," he said. Chrom placed a hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his._

" _Yeah." She leaned in, her eyes closing._

_Chrom caressed her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. She parted her lips, granting him permission to enter. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated sweetly. Eventually, she pulled away and pressed her face into the side of his face. He felt her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek._

" _Feel better now?" he asked, hugging her tighter._

" _Yeah."_

" _Good," said Chrom, snuggling in with her. A prolonged silence followed their kiss before he spoke again. "Robin, I love you." He heart pounded in his chest, wondering if she felt the same way. It was the first time he said those three words. Robin didn't stir in his arms. Chrom glanced at her to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were closed. It appeared that she fell asleep. He sighed. He mistimed it. Chrom felt all the tenseness in his body be replaced by a sinking disappointment._

" _I love you too," she whispered back, without stirring._

" _You weren't asleep?" he asked, embarrassed and alarmed._

" _No, I was just resting my eyes, you dork." She pecked him on the neck._

" _I know I'm clumsy and awkward. And I make a lot of mistakes. But Robin…will you stay by my side?" Chrom asked with his face a rosy red._

_Robin lifted her head up to face him and rested her forehead on his. She kissed him. "Yes," she answered. "Always."_

" _I promise to make you happy," he whispered. His heart beat in his chest like a joyous, proud drum. It was blissful having someone he loved so dearly to accept him. His hand found one of her hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought up her hand to plant a kiss on the back of hand. "I love you." He wanted to tell her over and over again._

_Robin giggled. "I know. You told me. I love you too."_

"Do you want tea? Coffee?" Robin emerged from her room, in the midst of re-securing her hair with the jaw clip. She wore a pair of lounge shorts and a cardigan over her tank top.

"Coffee, please," asked Chrom. "Still trying to get over the jetlag."

"Okay," said Robin. She went into the kitchen. She stuck a hazelnut coffee capsule into her espresso maker and closed the lid. Robin grabbed a cup from her cupboard and placed it under the nozzle. She pressed a couple buttons and let the machine do its job.

"Do you need any help?" Chrom asked from the entrance of the kitchen.

"No," she said. "Go sit down. I can handle this." She wanted, no needed, to minimize interaction with Chrom. An odd feeling churned in her stomach.

"Okay," said Chrom, returning back to the living room.

Robin returned to the living room with two steaming cups in hand. "Here." She placed his coffee in front of him, but not before putting a coaster down.

"Thanks," said Chrom. He smiled when he picked up the dark blue cup. He inhaled the freshly brewed coffee. "It's my cup. And you still remember which coffee I drink."

"Yeah…" Robin sat down in her reading armchair, nodding to herself. She hadn't realized that she selected the dark blue cup Chrom always favoured nor that she picked his go-to coffee flavour. It felt like she was slipping back into their routine. Nervously, she sipped her tea. She would've been drinking coffee with Chrom, but she promised Frederick she'd stop drinking coffee like water, so she was making the effort to drink more tea.

"How have you been?" asked Chrom.

"Fine," said Robin.

Chrom tried again. "How's work?"

"Good," she answered.

"Cool." Chrom nodded slowly. "So, umm…"

"Chrom, what do you want from me?" asked Robin. Her brows were knitted into one another. This was getting more painful by the minute.

"You were the first person I wanted to see after I got back in Ylisse," said Chrom honestly. "But work wouldn't let me, heh. You know how my father is…"

Robin's grip on her cup tightened and she dropped her gaze. "Yeah."

"Frederick, the Executive Director of Marketing, was showing me the ropes of the company. He actually knew you, when I asked about where you worked. Congrats on managing your own design team. He told me that you and your team came up with a lot of great ideas."

"I don't know what you're expecting by coming to see me, Chrom," said Robin. She curled up protectively on her reading chair.

"Did you get any of my calls or my texts?" he asked.

"No," she said in a deadpanned voice. "I had to change my phone number a while back."

"Oh." He laughed nervously and said, "I thought you were avoiding me." Robin frowned at him. She thought it was pretty evident that changing one's number implied that they were avoiding people.

"Well, welcome back, Chrom. But you can't just show up like this anymore. We can't…" Robin thought for a moment. She didn't know how to finish her sentence. "We can't go back to what we used to be. You know that."

Chrom nodded and offered Robin a sad smile. "I do."

Robin pleaded, "Then, let's just pretend we're strangers." She didn't want things to blow up again. She worked too hard for that. And she was finally happy again.

"I can't do that," he said. "I know we can't be what we used to be, but I still have feelings for you."

Anger started to bubble up in Robin. He was being selfish. She had everything to lose if they did this again. She could lose her job. And she could lose Frederick. She really liked Frederick.

"Chrom, please." Robin closed her eyes in frustration. Maybe if she couldn't see him, he would just disappear.

"I know you got really hurt…" said Chrom. He stood up from his seat and squatted down in front of her. "I won't let that happen again. I promise I'll protect you this time."

"Chrom." When Robin finally gathered the courage to look at his face again, she saw his earnestness. She didn't have the strength to deal with this. "You should go home." She got up from her armchair. Robin pulled his arm. Reluctantly, Chrom stood up. She began to push him towards the exit.

"Robin, I still have a lot to talk to you about," said Chrom, trying to dig his heels into the carpet.

"Please leave," asked Robin, a quiver in her voice and both hands planted on his back. She pushed with all her might and he started to inch forward. "Don't come back. Please. We're over."

Chrom swallowed the lump forming in his throat and headed to the door. Robin stopped pushing him once she saw him leaving by his own feet. She returned to the living room and sat down in the couch.

"Robin, I'll make it up to you." Robin squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of his voice calling her. Then to her relief, the door creaked open and then slammed shut.

She burst into tears. She hugged herself, trying to comfort herself. She didn't bother wiping away the tears and let them fall wherever they wanted, staining her cheeks and her tank top.

When she picked her head up, she saw the blue mug with hazelnut coffee still giving off its hot wispy breath. It reminded her sorely of Chrom. His presence still lingered in her life, no matter what she did. She hadn't even realized she kept his cup and still remembered his coffee. She thought she was over him.

And now he was back.

* * *

After moping on the couch and blasting depressing pop songs on her phone while singing along with her voice cracking at every high note, Robin came to the rational conclusion that this wasn't healthy. She grabbed her phone and tried to decide who to text. Her thumb hovered over 'Teddy Bear <3' but she ended up scrolling past the text conversation. She didn't want to worry Frederick. Instead, she opened up the conversation with 'Candyman' and texted Gaius.

**3:07 PM**   _He was waiting outside my apartment.  
_ **3:07 PM** _Btw, how are you managing the twins?_

_Are u talking about Blue?_ **3:08 PM  
** _Gemini and I are playing H &S _ **3:09 PM**

Robin chuckled. Gaius was probably bored and having a difficult time finding the twins in their game of hide-and-seek. He always did.

_Cant find them. Help me out bubbles_   **3:11 PM**

She rolled her eyes. Gaius only excelled at finding candy. He sucked at finding the twins.

**3:12 PM**   _Under the sink, behind the curtain in the living room, and in your comp room._

_Find one!_   **3:17 PM  
** _Found the other one_ **3:23 PM  
** _Thnx_   **3:23 PM**

**3:24 PM** _Np_

_What did blue want? Do u want me to come pick u up?_   **3:25 PM**

**3:25 PM**   _So I can help you babysit again?_

_U catch on too fast ;)_   **3:26 PM**

**3:29 PM**   _Do you need my help?_

_Nah. Do u need me to go hack Blue's shit?_   **3:30 PM**

_I could make porn ads pop up every time he clicks something on his laptop_   **3:30 PM**

Robin burst out laughing and texted him back. Gaius would pull some shit like that.

**3:30 PM**   _LOL_   _No. Thanks tho_.  _You shouldn't hack anymore, Gaius_

_Yes mom_   **3:31 PM**

**3:31 PM**   _You're such a good son :P_

_I promise I'll come home for thanksgiving this year :)_ **3:32 PM**

**3:32 PM**   _I'm sure your father will love that._

_lol_   **3:32 PM**

_don't tell me you were blasting all those awful songs and singing again…_   **3:35 PM**

Robin blushed at the most recently text from Gaius. She pursed lips at it.

**3:36 PM**   _Pfft…no_.  _I'm totally over it._

_for some reason, I'm having a hard time believing u_   **3:37 PM  
** _i'll give u the benefit of the doubt_   **3:37 PM  
** _next time I come over and your neighbours look pissed, I kno u were lying_   **3:39 PM**

**3:40 PM** _I guess I better get rid of my neighbours then, lol_

_let me know if u need help wit that :P_   **3:40 PM**

**3:41 PM**   _kk_

Robin felt a bit better after chatting with Gaius. She stretched out her legs and arms. She needed to get back on track. Robin pushed herself off of the couch and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Robin pulled out an ice tray from the freezer. She held each end of the tray and twisted it. The tray cracked and some of the ice shifted out of its compartments. She placed the tray on the counter and grabbed a plastic zipper bag from her cupboard. The ice chilled her fingers as she gingerly dropped them into the bag. Afterwards, she zipped it closed and took it back to the living room.

Then, Robin realized that she still had makeup on her neck and collarbone area. Groaning, she tossed the homemade ice pack onto the couch and went back to her room to grab a makeup wipe. She remerged from her room wiping down her neck. Robin plopped down on the couch, grabbed the ice pack, and pressed it against the side of her neck.

Robin played with her phone as she iced her hickeys. Since she didn't do this immediately after they were inflicted, she wasn't sure how effective it would be, but she thought it was worth a shot. As she scrolled through her phone, the screen suddenly changed to an incoming call notification.

_Candyman  
_ XXX-XXX-XXX

Robin accepted the call and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, so I was a little worried about you. Knowing you, you probably bawled your eyes out while whatever you do with your voice when you try to sing," said Gaius.

"Thanks…" she said sarcastically. "Seriously, I'm okay now."

"Uh-huh," said Gaius. "Gemini! I told you not to touch my video games!"

"Can we play this one?" Robin heard Nathan ask.

"No, that's rated M. There's a lot of boobies in it," said Gaius.

"Ewwwww, boobies," said Nathan.

"Sorry. Gemini are causing problems again," said Gaius.

Robin laughed into the phone. "Yeah, I can hear them."

"I'm going to come over and check in on you," he said.

"You really don't have to," she said.

"Gemini, wanna go to Auntie Robin's house?" Gaius called out to his niece and nephew. There was a resounding 'yes' on the other end of the line.

Robin looked around her living room and saw a lot of things that could be broken. "Gaius, my house isn't really childproof," Robin said with great hesitation.

"Bubbles, neither is mine. And I'm pretty sure you don't have nearly as much expensive electronics in your house," said Gaius. "Okay, coming over with Gemini."

"Do you have booster seats for them? For your car?" Robin asked.

"What's a booster seat?" asked Gaius in utter confusion. "Are you making this shit up?"

"It's a thing you put in the car to ensure the kids are seated safely in the back of the car," said Robin.

"No?" Gaius said slowly.

"Then, I don't recommend coming over," said Robin. She was dodging a bullet here.

"Can't I just let them sit in the back with the seatbelt on?" asked Gaius.

"You'll get fined. You might as well just bring them on your motorcycle then," said Robin. She had to admit that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Damn it," cussed Gaius. There was a gasp on the other side of the line.

"Uncle said a bad word!" Natalie shrieked.

"Gemini, we can't go to Auntie Robin's. Because you don't have your boosting shots or seats or whatever Robin's talking about," Gaius broke the news to them. Robin heard the twins whining and protesting Gaius's new announcement.

"Good luck with that, sweets," said Robin and quickly hung up.

Maybe Gaius was right. Having some company would lighten her mood. Robin scrolled through her contacts list and stopped at 'Teddy Bear <3'. She bit her thumb in thought. Maybe she should just spend the day alone and get her thoughts sorted out.

The memory of Chrom's embrace crept into her mind and her face contorted in guilt and anxiety. She shook her head, denying the memory further digging its roots into her mind. She wasn't going to go back to him. That was final. She would just forget this and continue her life like nothing had happened today.

She dialed and listened to the phone ring a couple times against her ear. Frederick picked up the phone. "Hey, Robin. How's babysitting going?"

"I'm home now. I helped Gaius put them to sleep, and then I came home," said Robin.

"Oh, I see," said Frederick.

"Yeah," said Robin.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Icing all the hickeys," Robin grumbled, but she wore a smile. "It's really cold." She heard chuckle on the other end of the line. "How's your day going, bae? Are you working at home again?"

"Perhaps," he said.

"Frederick," Robin said his name in exasperation.

"Yes, love?" Frederick asked.

"Stop working," she demanded. "Take a break."

"I'm almost done looking over the plans that were emailed to me," said Frederick.

"I'm sure they could've waited," said Robin. "Hypocrite."

"And what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked, ignoring her jab.

Robin shifted the ice bag to the other side of her neck. That was a good question. "I…don't know."

"Everything okay?" Frederick asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"What makes you say that?" Robin tried to perk up her voice a bit. "There's nothing wrong."

"Okay," he said. The tone of his voice indicated that he didn't really believe her. "You usually have a detailed, packed schedule for the weekends, involving dragging me around while strategically avoiding our colleagues."

"Yeah," she said quietly. She pressed the ice bag against her collar bone this time.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Frederick.

"Nothing's wrong." Robin fell silent. Maybe the whole thing with seeing Chrom again did get to her. Her eyes fell to the blue cup that was still sitting on the coffee table. It had cooled now, but it still reflected its dark contents at her. "Can you come over?" Her voice cracked. Damn. She wasn't okay.

"Yeah, of course," said Frederick.

"Thanks, bae," said Robin.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone until I get there?" he asked. She heard him already shuffling about on his end of the line—most likely getting ready to leave.

"No, it's fine. I can make us dinner, if you want," she said.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll help," said Frederick. "I'm heading over right now."

"Thanks, Frederick," she said.

"Anytime, love," he said.

"Do you need me to let you in?" she asked.

"If I can't tail someone in, I'll let you know," answered Frederick.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she saw an ever so slightly disheveled Frederick. He looked like he had sprinted up all the stairs. He had even forgotten to leave his reading glasses at home.

Robin's eyes were wide in surprise as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey," said Robin. "I'm guessing someone let you in the front door."

Frederick invited himself inside and closed the door behind him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and studied intently at her, trying to find some gaping wound on her body. Robin felt uncomfortable in his intense gaze.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "I started to get really worried on my drive here."

"I'm fine." Robin hugged him. "I'm fine now." She wanted to forget Chrom's embrace. She wanted to forget how right it felt, like the old days. She wanted Frederick to help her forget.

Frederick let out a heavy breath. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Okay. You had me worried there."

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," he said.

"By the way." Robin looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Frederick loosened his embrace around her.

"I'm keeping your sweater." She smiled. "It's the comfiest thing I've ever worn."

He smiled back fondly at Robin. "Keep it. It's yours. You looked good in it."

Robin felt a lot at ease now that Frederick was here. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. He quickly slipped of his shoes and followed her in. Her fingers fit perfectly in between the spaces of his fingers.

"Where'd you park the car?" she asked curiously.

"A couple blocks from here," said Frederick.

Robin led him into the living room and plopped down. He sat down beside her and she cuddled up beside him. His eyes wandered to the two cups still sitting on the coffee table.

"You sure everything's okay, Robin?" Frederick planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Yeah," said Robin. "I just missed you a lot."

Frederick chuckled at her. "We spent all of last night and today morning together."

"It's not very long, if you think about it," said Robin, further snuggling into him.

"Fair enough. Did you have a friend over?" Frederick asked.

Robin tensed and the blood drained from her face. Her mouth went dry, robbing her of the ability to speak.

"Robin?" Frederick called her name.

"Umm…what makes you say that?" asked Robin.

"There are two cups on the coffee table," said Frederick. He gestured to the cups.

"Oh, I was being a slob and I didn't clean it up from earlier this week," said Robin. She got up from the couch and grabbed the two cups. "Be right back. Better clean it up now before I get lazy again."

"I'll be here," said Frederick.

Robin walked into the kitchen to the sink. She dumped the contents of both cups out and placed them into the sink. She leaned on the edge and dropped her head. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by not mentioning anything to Frederick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different way of writing out the text conversations than what I usually do for Pursuit. I thought it would be easier to read.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves a kudo, and comments on Sunflower. Your support means a lot. :)


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will kill you with a spork if you do that," said Robin darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month's delay and thank you for your patience. I spent a good...well, month trying to figure out what to write. I have at least three rough drafts that are saved on my computer. And even then, I feel somewhat dissatisfied, but the show must go on, right?
> 
> I have edited this over and over again. I got lazy and didn't want to edit it on AO3... I'm probably going to regret this later. *crawls under a rock*

Robin pressed her ID badge into the scanner to get past security in Exalt, Inc. She had arrived earlier than usual to get herself organized for the week. In front of her, she saw a tall, built figure with a headful of brown curls in a charcoal suit. She grinned and looked around her surroundings to make sure that no one would see her excited skipping towards him.

He pressed a button on the elevator and then squared his body to it with a leather briefcase in hand. Robin arrived at his side and stood beside him with professional poise. "Good morning, Director Knight," said Robin.

Frederick turned to him and pleasantly greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Grima."

"How was your weekend?" asked Robin.

"It was nice," he answered. "How was your weekend?"

"Eventful. I got to spend a lot of time with my boyfriend." Robin smiled.

"Sounds like a lucky man," said Frederick.

The elevator arrived with a ping and opened. The two stepped into the elevator. Frederick pressed their respective floors.

"Too bad they have video surveillance in the elevators," Robin said in disappointment and sighed. Frederick chuckled at her side. His hand brushed her hand, and then he linked his pinky with hers. The ends of her lips curled, but she didn't look at him, in case it looked obvious to security. "I guess this will have to do, since I didn't get my kiss from my boyfriend this morning."

"I'm sure he's pretty upset he didn't get to kiss you too, Miss Grima," said Frederick. Robin giggled beside Frederick, curling her pinky tighter. He smiled softly at her.

As the doors began to close, someone yelled, "Hold the elevator!" The sound running footsteps came closer and then a hand wedged in between the closing doors. The doors opened and revealed a young man with blue hair in a checked dark navy suit with a pink tie.

"Robin! Hey!" said Chrom with a wide smile. "I didn't expect you to be here so early." He turned his head to the other person in the elevator. "Oh, hey, Frederick." Chrom stepped into the elevator.

The couple immediately unlinked their pinkies and shifted away from each other. "Good morning, Mr. Exalt." Frederick nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey," Robin murmured and looked down at the floor.

"I hope I didn't ruin your weekend by showing up at your place, Robin," said Chrom, reaching across her and pressing his floor. "I realized that it was pretty sudden. I wanted to apologize, but I don't have your new number. And showing up at your place again didn't seem like a good idea." Robin brought up a hand to her face. She wanted to hide.

"Chrom, we're at work," Robin said in a strained whisper.

"I know. When else would I get to see you?" Chrom asked. "We match."

"What?" asked Robin.

"Your shirt and my tie. They're both pink," said Chrom.

Thankfully, Robin's floor came up first. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, allowing Robin to make her desperate escape. "Have a nice day."

"Okay, we'll take later!" Chrom shouted at her as the doors closed. Once the elevator resumed its ascent, Chrom asked, "So Frederick, how was your weekend?"

"Fine," said Frederick. "Yours?"

"I guess it was okay." Chrom turned to Frederick. "Hey, you have something on your neck."

Frederick's hand self-consciously pressed against the side of his neck. He had forgotten that Robin made managed to sneak in a hickey. Frederick calmly said, "It's a bad reaction from the new after shave I got."

"Ah, I see," said Chrom. "Hate it when that happens."

* * *

Anxiety had dug its claws deep into Robin's mind. The memory from earlier this morning was consuming every other thought in her mind mercilessly. She tapped her finger against the table top behind her computer screen.

"Robin?"

Robin wondered if Frederick was angry with her. She had been sending him texts all morning and afternoon, but there were no responses. She checked her phone again, in hopes that she missed it vibrating against her table.

"Robin?"

She put her phone down. They promised each other that they would minimize their interaction at work, unless contact was absolutely necessary. Worry gnawed at her sanity. What if he thought she was cheating on him? What if he was angry at her? His concern for her past relationship with Chrom did nothing to help her inner demons. She couldn't focus on her work at all.

"Robin!" Someone shook her, startling her. Her head snapped to her left to see one of her teammates, Sumia. "There's a delivery for you." She pointed to the delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers. "He said they were addressed to you."

Hesitantly, Robin stood up from her seat and walked over to the delivery man. "Are you Robin Grima?" the delivery man asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Okay, can you just sign here so they know you received your delivery?" The delivery man pulled out an electric keypad with a touch screen. He offered her the stylus.

So many thoughts ran through her head. Who would send her flowers? Why did they send flowers? A prominent frown grew on her face as she signed off the delivery. This wasn't something Frederick would pull. They promised they would strictly maintain a professional relationship at work. The delivery man passed over the gigantic bouquet of purple and white to confused Robin.

"Who's it from?" asked Kellam.

Robin cradled the ridiculous bouquet and looked down at it. They were purple hyacinths and white tulips with no card attached.

"Did someone do you wrong, Robin?" asked Sumia carefully.

"Huh?" Robin hands tightened around the bouquet.

"Purple hyacinths and white tulips symbolize an apology and asking for forgiveness," said Sumia.

She screwed her eyes show and a frustrated frown appeared on her face. Robin fought the urge to scream out in frustration. She knew exactly who it was.

Chrom.

Her team stared at her expecting an answer. Robin opened her mouth, but immediately closed it.

"Is it from your boyfriend?" asked Cordelia curiously. "Did he forget an important date?"

"She's not seeing anyone," said Maribelle.

"Oh, look at the time! It's lunchtime!" Robin announced after stealing a glance from the clock. "You guys go fuel up. We're going to have a progress meeting after this. I need to be somewhere right now." Robin walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. Without another word, she left her team in their disappointed curiosity.

* * *

"Don't you have lunch with Cherche usually?" Gaius asked. He had his legs kicked up on the top of his table.

"She's off on a business trip in Rosanne. They decided to send her since she knows their customs and mannerisms," said Robin. "You should seriously let your interns go eat. I feel bad for them." She stabbed a fork into her homemade salad, and speared a grape tomato.

"They're free to leave whenever, actually. I didn't designate set lunch breaks and stuff. If they're tired, they can go take a nap. If they're hungry, they go eat something," said Gaius. "I'm not their mother."

"This may amaze you but sometimes routine and structure do wonders for people," she said. Robin took a bit of the slice of chicken breast and chewed.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Gaius. "Empty-handed no less. No pastry. And why did you bring green stuff with you?"

"Chrom sent me an apology bouquet," said Robin.

"What the hell is an apology bouquet?" asked Gaius.

"It's a bunch of flowers that mean 'I'm sorry' or 'forgive me'," said Robin, her face crumpling furthermore.

"Did not know flowers had meanings," said Gaius. He pulled open the bottom drawer to reveal a rainbow of candy wrappers. The mess rustled when Gaius stuck his hand in to search for a box of candy.

"Yeah, they do." Robin sighed. She had forgotten how after Chrom had found out about flower meanings and used to buy her flowers all the time. She knew a couple of the flower meanings, but hyacinths and white tulips were new. Well, now she knew.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"It's bad because…" Robin stopped herself from saying more. Gaius didn't know that she was dating another employee of Exalt, Inc. She watched him open the box of chocolate almonds and offered it to her. She put down her fork and dug her fingers in to the box and pull out a chocolate almond in between her fingers.

"Because?" Gaius quirked an eyebrow.

Robin pursed her lips and exhaled loudly. "Maybe I should quit my job."

Gaius snorted. "Nah, they probably won't let you. They like you too much. They'd probably just offer to give you a raise. And, who would bring me my snacks when you're gone?" Robin didn't even fight the urge of rolling her eyes at Gaius. "It's bad because you don't want to tell your boyfriend, right?" asked Gaius. "And you'd prefer not to tell Blue that you're seeing someone, yeah? So you feel super guilty."

Robin pursed her lips at Gaius and glared at him. Gaius nonchalantly threw a couple more chocolate almonds into his mouth and crushed them in between his teeth. He grinned at Robin, taking her reaction as a confirmation.

"Should I just give them back?" asked Robin, crossing her arms over her chest. The two stared at the bouquet sitting on top of Gaius's work table.

Gaius scoffed. "Like that's going to work, Bubbles."

"Eugh, I know," said Robin, letting her head drop back. Finally, she said, "Maybe I should talk to him."

"Who? Blue?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"No, the person I'm seeing," said Robin.

"You still won't tell me who it is," said Gaius.

"Gaius." Robin groaned. "Please don't add to my headache. I'll tell you in due time."

"Okay, Bubbles. You know I could just easily find out by hacking your phone?" Gaius smirked at her.

"I will kill you with a spork if you do that," said Robin darkly.

Gaius laughed gleefully at her threat, not taking her threat seriously at all. "A spork?" he spluttered.

"It's the deadliest weapon, obviously." Robin giggled. "You can stab  _and_  scoop. Like for eyeballs."

"Wow, Bubbles. You're kinda evil," said Gaius.

"Fear me, human," said Robin.

Gaius chuckled. "Does your boyfriend know this dark side of you?"

"Hmm, probably?" Robin smirked at Gaius. "Do you want some of my salad?"

"No," said Gaius flatly.

"It's not that bad," said Robin, taking another bite of it.

"Why are you eating salads again?" asked Gaius. "Are you going home to Plegia soon? I swear to Naga, if you say it's because you're on a diet—"

"Pfft, no. I swore off of diets a long time ago," said Robin. "I just really wanted extra vegetables today."

"Okay," said Gaius, settling into his comfy chair. "You know this could be easily solved by telling Blue you're seeing someone, Bubbles."

Robin's chewing slowed and her eyes fell down to her half-eaten lunch. She swallowed and met his stare. "He'll probably obsess over who I'm seeing…and I'd rather that he doesn't try to find out who I'm seeing."

Gaius laughed pleasantly. "You and your secrets."

"Do you want the flowers?" asked Robin.

"No. I don't want your sorry flowers," said Gaius. "Give it to a homeless person or something."

"I can't do that. That's almost heartless. If he found out, it would hurt his feeling," said Robin.

Gaius raised both brows, widened his eyes, and tipped his chin down at her. He was giving her an undeniably judgmental expression.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you hear yourself?" he asked.

Robin blushed with realization. "Oh gods, Gaius." She buried her face in her hands. "Okay! Okay! I'll give them to a homeless person."

* * *

Robin didn't end up giving the flowers to a homeless person. She realized that a homeless person had no use for sorry flowers. She sat there in her kitchen staring at the vase full of flowers. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes at the violet and white buds on her dining table. She should've thrown them out, but for some reason she couldn't. It wasn't the flowers' fault.

Robin sighed. She checked her phone again to see if Frederick had gotten back to her. Nothing. She suppressed the urge to cry out in frustration and chuck the phone across the kitchen. She knew he wasn't ignoring her. That wasn't like Frederick. He wasn't immature like that, but she wanted to talk through this morning's awkward encounter with Chrom.

Robin dialed 'Teddy Bear <3' and waited for him to pick up. She waited longer than usual, but he eventually picked up.

"Hello? Frederick Knight speaking," he answered the phone.

Robin knew straight away he was with people related to work or at work based on the way he picked up the phone.

"Oh, you're busy," Robin told herself.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked.

"Did you get my texts?" she asked quietly.

"My deepest apologies. I'll get to them as soon as I can," he said.

"Alright, I'm guessing you're with someone pretty important," said Robin. She sighed. "Sorry to bother you while you're still at work. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait," he said. "There were some complications this morning," said Frederick, pausing for a moment before continuing, "should I be concerned?"

The flowers stared back at her. She glowered at them. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said quietly. "Good luck with work. I'll see you around. I miss you." She hung up.

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't better. She only saw glimpses of Frederick at work. He apologized for what had happened on Monday and they texted and called when they could, but he was busy all week and working late. Robin understood though, he had an entire department to manage and she only managed a couple teams.

Chrom's anything but subtle advances didn't help the whispering and stolen looks from the employees she worked with. So far she had received jewelry, chocolates, an unopened love letter, and two tickets to a popular musical. Each gift was wrapped in more extravagant packaging than the last. They were carefully placed on her desk each morning. Robin had collected everything into a paper bag and planned to return to Chrom.

Cherche still hadn't returned and Robin dearly missed a close female presence in her life. Gaius was great and all, but she just need a girlfriend right now. Her foot accidentally bumped the paper bag full of Chrom's gifts underneath the table. It was a sore reminder that she needed to take care of this before it blew out of proportion.

After the last employee left, Robin sat at her desk, finished up the loose ends, and filled out the weekly progress report she was required to send to Phila, the Executive Director of Design. Once she was done, she checked her phone again: nothing from Frederick. Robin pouted and put her phone faced down. She saved the file and turned off her computer.

Robin pulled out her turquoise planner from her bag. It was at the verge of bursting and had a rainbow of sticky tabs along its sides. She opened it and flipped through it to see if her team had any deadlines coming up or if she had any personal appointments. Her eyes scanned the neat, colour-coded scribbles. As of immediately, there was nothing for her to worry about.

"Whoo!" She let out a content breath and concluded her day. Robin forced her planner closed and somehow managed to get the button to click in place. She packed her bag and let it hang on the inside of her elbow. Robin bent down underneath and grabbed the paper bag from underneath her desk.

She made her way to the elevators and pressed the up button. If she remembered correctly, Chrom was on the fifteenth floor. She had a wait for a while since it was the end of the day on a Friday and most of the elevators were headed down. Finally, the elevator dinged open and it was empty. Robin climbed in and pressed the number fifteen. She contemplated what she should say to Chrom when she was returning the gifts. Robin closed her eyes and took slow breaths, trying to calm her jittery nerves.

* * *

_The sun was warm, but not too warm where a cardigan was too much for the weather. The trees were well past budding, and the flowers were preparing to uncurl their petals to peacock their beauty to the world. The birds chirped love songs and flew duets in the air._

_Robin's fingers were tightly interlocked with Chrom's as they walked in the park. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the side of her head._

_Robin sighed happily. "It's so nice out."_

" _It is, isn't it?" said Chrom._

" _So nice to take a break from all those textbooks and assignments," said Robin._

" _I know. I thought I was going to die in the library without seeing daylight," said Chrom._

_Robin giggled at Chrom's remark. "Cookie, you barely go to the library. You probably spent less than two weeks in the library in total just this year."_

" _Birdie, two weeks in the library in a year span is two weeks too many," said Chrom._

_Robin rolled her eyes with a smile. "That's nothing compared to how much I spend in the studio."_

" _I know," said Chrom and nipped her ear._

" _Hey! We're in public," said Robin, blushing furiously._

" _Yeah, I'm pretty sure I spent more hours at the art studios on campus than at home because of you. And who cares if someone sees?" said Chrom with a small shrug._

" _I care," said Robin quietly._

" _Okay, so hypothetically, if we were in a war and I had to go off to battle and we were surrounded by people, you wouldn't kiss me goodbye?" asked Chrom._

" _Chrom, that's a dumb question," said Robin, rolling her eyes._

" _Humour me, Birdie," said Chrom with a grin._

_Robin puckered her lips in thought and then answered it seriously. "Chrom, I would be there by your side fighting with you. Heck, I'd probably would've strategized the entire battle for our forces since you're terrible at keeping yourself organized." Chrom laughed and wrapped his arms around Robin. He nuzzled his face into the Robin's neck. "That tickles!" she shrieked._

" _You win. I should've known better," said Chrom. "Of course you'd be there with me."_

" _Chrom, stop it. People are looking at us," said Robin, trying to squirm out of his arms._

" _There's nothing embarrassing about showing the world that you're my special person," said Chrom._

_To Robin's relief, Chrom let her out of his arms and took her hand again. It made her giddy whenever they were together. Every touch, every embrace, and every kiss were blissful, but she was never comfortable with public displays of affection._

_They resumed their stroll. They had to savour their short time together before they had to return back to prepping for their final exams and finishing up their final assignments._

" _So, hypothetical question," said Robin._

" _I thought you didn't like hypothetical questions," said Chrom._

_Robin ignored his remark and continued anyway. "If for some reason we couldn't be together," she said while watching Chrom's teasing expression become serious, "what would you do?" Robin knew this was a rather childish question that most women asked their partners at some point, but she wanted to know his answer. Perhaps it was the tiny voice of insecurity at the back of her mind wanting to find out how much he cared. Or maybe it was a worst case scenario the masochistic side of her thought of._

_Chrom had his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "So can we not be together because something happened between us or some invisible force isn't allowing us to be together?"_

" _Hmm," Robin hummed to herself. "Both."_

" _If something happened between us, I would try to get us to work our way through the problem. That's what a relationship is about, right?" Robin nodded at him. "And if it was an invisible force, I'd fight it. I'd fight for us until we could be together."_

_Robin with a blush dusted across her cheeks. She pecked him on the cheek. "You're incredibly sweet, Cookie."_

* * *

Robin wasn't sure how her action would be interpreted. She knew better than anyone, it would take a lot more than returning gifts and a conversation to get Chrom to give up. The elevator doors opened, allowing Robin to leave the metal box. Her grip tightened on the paper bag full of Chrom's gifts. She stepped out on the relatively empty floor. There were still a couple stragglers, but even they were preparing to leave for the weekend. Robin searched around for the familiar headful of blue hair.

"Robin!" shouted an enthusiastic voice.

Robin spun around to see Chrom walking towards her with a happy bounce in his steps. Of course, he'd spot her first. "What brings you here?" asked Chrom with a grin.

"I need to return this to you," said Robin, offering him the paper bag full of gifts he had sent. She needed to clear this up.

Chrom hesitantly accepted the bag. "Was something to not your liking?"

"No, it's just we're not together anymore and this is inappropriate," said Robin carefully.

"But you accepted the flowers," said Chrom.

"Yeah, I admit that one took me by surprise. I was prepared for the rest of the week though," said Robin. "I can grab the flowers for you too, if you want."

"Robin," said Chrom. She could detect the hurt in his voice and tensed uncomfortably. "Why don't you just accept the gifts?"

"I can't." Her wore a painful grimace and avoided eye contact with Chrom.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" asked Chrom with a low chuckle at the end.

"I don't know," said Robin, her frustration leaching into her answer. "Give them to one of the women your father sets you up with. I'm sure they'll appreciate it more." Self-consciously, she brought up a hand to her lips. She immediately regretted the words she spat out thoughtlessly, but at the same time, there was a hint of satisfaction deep inside.

Chrom stiffened at her verbal stab and he averted his gaze from Robin. With a guilty frown, he said slowly and quietly, "You know those meant nothing. I told you. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Robin's lips were zipped closed and her brows furrowed. She tried to decide if she should try to make a recovery from this or not.

Behind him was a rather tired looking Frederick walking towards them. Most wouldn't be able to tell when Frederick was tired, but Robin could tell based on the slight off-centered tie, his serious expression more pronounced than usual, and his hair more tousled than usual—a sign he wasn't getting much sleep or he was very stressed. Robin studied Frederick with deep concern for his well-being.

Frederick arrived beside Chrom and said, "Mr. Exalt, I think we should call it a day."

"Yes. I'll see you on Monday, Frederick. Thanks for all your help this week. Let's talk when you have time Robin," said Chrom coolly. With that, he walked away.

Robin stood on the spot torn. A part of her wanted to run after him and apologize and another part of her said that it was for the best. The part of her wanting to run after Chrom won, and she turned around, but something stopped her when she took her first step. She snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her shoulder. It was Frederick's firm hand. She held her breath. She had momentarily forgotten Frederick.

"Miss Grima, I've had a long week, and I get the feeling you've had a long week as well. Why don't we call it a day," said Frederick pleasantly. "Let's head home and call it a week."

* * *

They were the only two left in the building, especially after Frederick had to return to his office for a couple more things. Robin fussed over Frederick's tie as they waited for the elevator.

"You look exhausted," she said, fixing his tie. Once she was satisfied, she pressed her hands onto his chest and smoothed out the fabric.

"You do too," he said.

Robin chuckled softly and said, "I'm trying to cut my caffeine intake. The transition's a bit rough."

"I appreciate the effort you're putting in," said Frederick.

"Anything for you," she said. She remembered how she really fought tooth and nail for her coffee intake, but in the end, Frederick had reasoned with her with his rationality.

Before they could start another conversation, elevator arrived. They stepped into it and Frederick pressed the ground floor button. An awkward silence fell between the two. Robin's anxiety caused her to stress about what to say to Frederick. Did he see everything? Did she explain what was going on to him? Did she ask him how he was feeling? She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, trying to figure out how to explain anything.

In the end, it was Frederick who broke the silence. "I told him relationships were frowned upon." He didn't look at her when he spoke.

She had a feeling that he saw everything. Robin decided she'd play it cool and if he didn't bring it up, she brush it aside. She asked, "But he didn't listen, did he?"

"Apparently not. He said something about it being an informal rule and not the law," he said.

"Sounds like him," said Robin with a scoff. "Your place or my place?" she asked softly.

"Your place. It's closer," he said.

* * *

"Have a seat in the living room, I can make us some tea," said Robin. She slipped her shoes, neatly paired the shoes, and placed them on her shoe rack.

"Don't you think we should eat something first?" asked Frederick. He followed Robin in.

"Yeah, I can stick lasagna into the oven. I pre-made some a while ago," said Robin. "Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, it sounds good," said Frederick.

Robin noted as he relaxed in her presence, how exhausted he sounded. "Go rest, I'll join you after I stick the lasagna in the fridge and make some tea," said Robin, leaving him behind to head to the kitchen.

Robin walked into her kitchen and pre-heated the oven. She filled her electric kettle up and pressed the button. She dug through her cupboard of teas and pulled out one of the tins of loose leaf tea.

"Do you need any help?" asked Frederick from behind.

Robin shook her head. "Nope, I'm good." She heard his footsteps come closer. As she spooned the loose leaf into open tea bags, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I told you to just relax." Frederick hummed in her ear. "Tired?" He nodded once on her shoulder.

The water finished boiling and the kettle clicked off. Robin reached over and grabbed the kettle. She poured the hot water over the tea bags.

"Your flowers are wilting," said Frederick.

Robin's steady hand faltered, but she steadied it immediately as she poured water into the second cup.

"Are you okay?" he asked, letting her go.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Robin. She glanced over at the vase on the dining table. The water level was clearly low in the glass vase and the flowers were starting to droop their heads. "I need to throw them out," she said as she eyed the flowers. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Who are they from?" asked Frederick calmly while receiving the steaming cup of tea Robin offered him. He took a sip from the cup and watched Robin spoon sugar into her cup. The spoon ended up bumping the rim of the cup, spilling some of the white granules on the countertop.

Robin walked over to her fridge, grabbed her milk, and walked back over. She felt the balance of the milk carton shift in her hand and carefully poured the milk into the cup. The milk clouded in the hot liquid and slowly dispersed. Wordlessly, she stirred the tea with the spoon and it made uneven clinking sounds as it hit the side of the cup.

"They're from Chrom," she said quietly, her eyes fixed on the cup in her hands. She felt her heart quicken.

She brought up the cup to her lips and blew at the surface, causing ripples to form. She sipped at the tea a couple times. Then she looked up, because Frederick hadn't said anything. He wore a deep frown. She couldn't tell if it were out of disapproval or concern. She added. "It doesn't mean anything. There's nothing going on between us."

"Robin," Frederick said.

"I'll take care of it, Frederick," said Robin earnestly.

He looked like he ate something sour. "Can you tell me what happened between you two?" he asked.

Robin pressed her lips together and shifted her eyes away from him. "It didn't work out, so we broke up. A long time ago."

"Is that all?" he asked. "Because I feel like there's a lot more to the story."

"Frederick, they're just flowers," she said. "I had no idea they were from him until after I signed off on them. I'm serious. There's nothing going on." Robin watched him digest her words.

"So, I have nothing to worry about then?" he asked.

"Nothing." Robin smiled weakly at him, like she was hiding something.

Frederick sighed. "Okay. Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Mmhmm?" She nodded eagerly.

"If anything happens, can we keep secrets to a minimum?" he asked.

Robin detected uneasiness in his voice. He probably wanted to know all the details of her past relationship with Chrom, but he was too much of a gentleman to ask. He was restraining himself. She could at least make this one simple promise with him.

"Okay." Robin tipped her head, asking for a kiss. Frederick gave her a brief peck on the lips and left her in the kitchen. She felt a heavy heart in her chest.

Frederick wasn't happy with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say an extra thank-you for those who always take a couple minutes out of their day to leave comments. It really does mean a lot to me and I know how the story is being received, especially with all the hours I spend fixating on a lot of details that I'll probably scrap anyway. You guys are awesome.


	6. Code Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you don't want to watch one more cat video with me?"
> 
> Frederick sighed. "Will you go to bed after that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I had this chapter written for like a month. Please don't hate me for it. I just couldn't put my finger on what was wrong with the chapter, and I felt that Frederick was out of character. I also had to rewrite some sections.
> 
> Luckily for me, sarai377 took a look for me and pointed out some things to tweak. Naga bless your soul, sarai377. So, this chapter is dedicated to you (angst, smut, and all), sarai377, for reassuring me that I'm not writing garbage on a regular basis and for looking over my essay on such short notice. You're an awesome writing buddy.
> 
> ON WITH THE OVERDUE CHAPTER.

_Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about this?_

Frederick stared at his phone. She had sent the same text every day, once a day, since last Friday. He texted back the same response that he had sent her every day, once a day, since last Friday.

 _I'm fine_.

"Frederick, so I had an idea," said Chrom.

Frederick tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket and gave Chrom his undivided attention. "Let's hear it."

"Father suggested that this may be the only chance for me to be experimental in the company," said Chrom. "I thought about it and I'd like to make a team that collaborates every step of the way. Instead of communicating between departments, have a unit with members from all the departments. What do you think? It would be more efficient, in theory. Of course, we'd start with small projects first."

"Who would you pick?" asked Frederick.

"I would have to take a look at employee profiles and work performances," said Chrom. "I thought I should get your approval since you are my mentor."

Frederick stared back at the heir to Exalt. It was difficult to have disdain for someone who was so diligent and eager. Chrom even looked up to Frederick. It wasn't Chrom's fault that he met Robin before Frederick did.

"It sounds like an interesting idea, Chrom. Why don't you put together a team and we'll discuss the details later?" Frederick suggested. "Right now, you still have to learn how Exalt works."

"Right," said Chrom.

Frederick had prepared everything Chrom needed to know and transferred the files to his tablet, but Chrom hadn't even made it through thirty percent of the files. There was no denying that there was a lot of information to know, but his speed and proficiency had dropped significantly compared to his first week. And that wouldn't do. It was only his second week and he still had a lot to learn.

"Chrom, is everything okay?" asked Frederick. How ironic. Him asking Chrom if  _he_  was okay.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess." Chrom paused. "Not gonna lie. I have no idea what to do about Robin." Chrom blurted out.

There it was.

"But I learned over the years that sometimes I need to give her space. I'm trying it out." A flustered frown etch itself on Chrom's face. He was begging for some form of reassurance.

This was the first time Chrom mentioned Robin this week. Last week, he wouldn't stop talking about her every spare moment they had. Frederick wasn't sure how to reassure Robin's ex-boyfriend about his girlfriend. He was having issues with her too, so he didn't think he was really in the position to say anything.

Frederick wondered what was happening on her end. He could ask her. But he didn't know where to start.

"Space is good," Frederick said. That was probably the most objective answer he could offer.

"Yeah," said Chrom dejectedly. "I'm going to wait until she says something first, but she's pretty stubborn, so that might be a while."

A silence fell between the two men. Frederick's eyes were fixed on his laptop screen, but they didn't move to read the document on the screen. He missed his desktop, but since Chrom's office wasn't ready yet, they had been spending a lot of time in one of the conference rooms. His office was a little too cramped for Chrom's habit of spreading everything on the table.

Chrom chuckled.

"Yes?" asked Frederick.

"I just remembered something," said Chrom. "If you could guess a woman's favorite animal, what would you think it'd be?"

Frederick raised a brow. "I guess something cute, like a puppy or a kitten."

"Yeah, you'd think. Robin's favorite animal is the giraffe," said Chrom with a laugh. "They're so awkward! With their long necks and black tongue. But apparently, they're adorable."

"I see," said Frederick. His gut clenched uncomfortably. Frederick learned another detail about Robin that he had yet to find out himself from Chrom.

"Maybe giraffes were her favorite because yellow is her favorite colour," said Chrom out loud. "Hmm...never thought of that."

Frederick remained quiet. Her favorite colour fluctuated based on her mood. So, which was it? Did she like yellow or not have a favorite colour?

"You know, Frederick. I really missed her a lot when I was overseas," said Chrom quietly, his eyes unfocusing. "And now that I'm back, she won't even talk to me." Chrom sighed. "Do you think we could even be friends at this point? Is that possible? Can you be friends with someone you used date?"

Frederick inhaled and let out a slow, measured breath before speaking. "I don't know, Chrom. Why don't we take a break?"

"Huh? Already? You only allow breaks at ten thirty and two thirty. It's only one ten," said Chrom. "You sure  _you're_  okay?"

"I'm fine," said Frederick, getting up from his seat.

"Did you know that's the most commonly told lie?" said Chrom, following Frederick's example.

"Did you learn that factoid from Robin as well?" asked Frederick. He immediately regretted his words. They had slipped out of his lips faster than he could've processed or filtered them out. Quickly, he walked out of the conference room to grab something to drink.

"Actually, yeah," said Chrom, keeping up with Frederick. "It's nice to have a person I can trust and talk to. Thanks, Frederick." Chrom put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Frederick said slowly. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle.

"So, what are you plans for the weekend? It's almost Friday," said Chrom.

Frederick hadn't thought that far ahead. Because they decided to add Chrom to his list of responsibilities, he was falling behind in his own work. He was most likely going to be in his office tomorrow night, just like tonight, and every night so far in his week.

* * *

Gaius's stare made her feel guilty. He had a quirked eyebrow and his lips pulled up to one side. He was on a roll with his coding and Robin had ruined it by coming by with an offering: a slice of coffee cake.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Gaius, pulling the slice of coffee cake in the clear plastic container towards him. "It must be pretty big for you to play hooky at work."

"I told them I was feeling off and was headed to the washroom. They probably think I have constipation or something," said Robin.

"Nice one, Bubbles." Gaius snorted. "Awwe, don't make the face. I hate it when you make that face."

"What face?" asked Robin.

Gaius moved the lollipop into his cheek before speaking. "The sad puppy-dog face you make. You know the anxious one?"

Robin sighed and crossed her arms as she stood beside Gaius's desk. "I'm not trying to make...whatever face you just described," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Did Blue do something? Are the peeps upstairs not doing their work again? Deadline coming up?" asked Gaius.

Her lips were firmly pressed together.

"Bubbles," Gaius said seriously.

Robin's eyes flickered over to Gaius.

"Did the condom break and your secret lover wants to keep the baby?" asked Gaius.

"No!" shrieked Robin, her face heating up.

All the male interns stopped and stared at them. Gaius snickered gleefully at Robin's outburst.

"Stop laughing!" hissed Robin. "It's not funny even if it is a joke!"

Gaius continued to giggle and snort, while Robin gave him a flat, unamused face. He spoke again when he calmed down. "You wanna tell me what's up? Isn't that why you came down to the lair of the code monkeys, yeah?"

"What do you do when someone's avoiding you like the plague?" Robin groaned in frustration.

Gaius stared at Robin. The candy clinked against his teeth as he moved the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. "Am I upset or creeped out?" asked Gaius.

"Probably upset," murmured Robin.

"I think you're going to have to pull a Code Blue here," said Gaius with a smirk.

Robin furrowed her brows. "A what?"

"Y'know. What Blue did whenever he upset you," said Gaius. "Where he'd somehow corner you or wait around long enough for you to talk to you?"

"Oh...didn't think of that," said Robin quietly.

"Did you and your boyfriend fight?" asked Gaius.

"Not exactly. It's complicated," said Robin.

The problem was he wasn't talking with her. Well, he was, but not actually talking to her. She preferred fighting over being avoided.

"Bubbles, you're doing a great job of selling this guy to me," said Gaius. "I thought you and Blue were weird with your awful pet names…"

"Hey!" snapped Robin.

Gaius shrugged at her and continued. "Just saying. Your relationship with Blue was kinda fucked up at the end. Well, not kinda. It  _was_  fucked up."

Robin's lips drew into a thin line. She knew he was right, but he didn't have to point it out so blatantly.

"Anyways, so I've been thinking..." Gaius started.

Robin drew out of her thoughts and apprehensively watched Gaius. He never used those words phrased like that unless he was going to drop something big on her. Gaius often didn't take the time to think, he simply did. Or maybe he did think…she wasn't sure.

"And?" asked Robin hesitantly.

Gaius stated like it was a matter of fact. "Your boyfriend works here."

She felt the blood drain from her face and her heart quicken in her chest. She opened her mouth to protest, but her throat was dry, robbing her of the ability to speak.

"Bingo," said Gaius with a click of his tongue and a pointed finger at Robin.

"I-I didn't say anything," said Robin.

Gaius grinned. He triumphantly popped open the cake container and grabbed the plastic fork. "Do not question the master hacker, Bubbles. My logic cracks everything." Gaius stabbed the cake and shoved a huge chunk of it into his mouth. "Awwe, Bubbles, don't worry. I'm your best friend. I would never screw you over," said Gaius with a mouthful of cake. "Besides, I'm more impressed at how much balls you have to do this all over again."

Robin regained her composure and asked coolly, "How?"

"Well, it just made sense. You never hide things from me, so that meant you were probably breaking rules or seeing Blue. I know about the whole thing with Blue, so that meant you were breaking rules. Since you mentioned you guys promised to keep it a secret, either you're dating an Exalt employee or some crazy criminal that's on the run. And I confirmed it with that reaction of yours: Exalt employee." Gaius wore a proud smile. He allowed Robin to have a moment to let it sink in. "I'm going to guess he's pretty high up on the hierarchy, huh?"

"Please don't say anything," said Robin.

"Yeah, obviously," said Gaius. "Are you still going to not tell me who?"

"I can't. I made a promise," said Robin. "Technically, I didn't break it since you guessed and I didn't say anything, but still…"

"Okay, well, do you feel better now?" asked Gaius.

"No, but thanks for the suggestion," said Robin with a heavy sigh.

"If you need to talk again, you know you can come by with cake again." Gaius winked as he finished up the last bits of Robin's offering. "Besides, tomorrow's Friday. Just get through today and tomorrow and you'll be fine. You're Robin Grima. You've gotten through worse."

* * *

Maribelle strode over to Robin who was fidgeting with the final drafts of their most recent project on her drawing tablet. Her brows were knitted towards each other in deep concentration as Robin looked over the final product.

"I sent you the files you request," said Maribelle. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Hmm?" Robin stole her eyes away from her work to look at Maribelle. There was not a single blonde curl out of place on her head even though it was Friday evening. Her makeup hadn't budged, not even her eyeliner. It was bulletproof. Her white blouse was neatly tucked into a high-waisted pastel pink pencil skirt. It astounded Robin.

"Maribelle, how do you look amazing at the end of a Friday? Every time?"

The blonde brought up a hand to her chest and giggled. "You flatter me," she said.

"No, seriously," said Robin. "You're as flawless as the work you always hand in."

"Thanks, Robin," said Maribelle with a wide smile. "Anyway, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nope, you're all set," said Robin.

"With our deadline coming up, I know you're going to be at work later than all of us. So, remember to ask for help if you need it. Don't try to do everything by yourself," said Maribelle with her hands at her hips.

Robin smiled. "Thanks, I will."

"Okay, I'll see you next week," said Maribelle.

"Bye," said Robin.

She watched Maribelle strut away in her fabulous heels back to her desk to collect her stuff. Robin glanced around and saw that most of people she worked with had left. She checked her phone and saw that it was five fifteen. She hesitantly tapped open her text conversation with Frederick.

 **5:16 PM** _Are you working late tonight?_

Robin stared at her lonely text, almost wondering if he would send his generic answer even though it didn't fit the context. Her lips pulled into a dry smile at the thought.

 _Yes. I'm a bit behind._   **5:17 PM**

A part of Robin was overjoyed he responded so promptly with something different than 'I'm fine', but the insecure part of her made her wonder if he was avoiding her. She fiddled with the tablet pen in her hand, then put it down. She picked up her phone and texted back. She was sick of beating around the bush.

 **5:18 PM** _How late? Can we go home together?  
_ **5:18 PM** _I have a deadline coming up, and I'm trying to get ahead. I can wait for you..._

 _You should go on ahead home._   **5:18 PM**

Robin heart sank and her face fell. Before, he was being frustrating. She got the hint: he was upset she kept the damned flowers, Chrom was pursuing her, and she didn't say anything. Now, he was just hurting her. She blinked at her phone. The tone of that single text could be interpreted as cold or out of concern. She decided that it sounded cold.

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard on her screen. She tried to formulate the perfect response to his text. In all honesty, he could easily say he wasn't avoiding her, because he technically wasn't since he had responded to all her texts and calls. But responding wasn't the same as talking. And screw technicalities!

 **5:23 PM**   _No._

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to respond. She'd try again.

 **5:23 PM** _I'm going to come upstairs after I'm done._

 _Don't come. I'm going to be working late, Robin._   **5:24 PM**

 _Go on ahead._   **5:24 PM**

He wasn't going to get away with this. She was fed up with letting him think on this.

Code Blue it was.

* * *

The light from the computer screens reflected of his glasses. His eyes darted side to side as he played catch-up on work. He was finally in his office for work: his place of productivity. Except for one person. Chrom was sitting right across from him, slouched in one of the cushioned seats.

"Chrom, you can go home," said Frederick from behind the computer screens.

"It's fine, I'd like to keep you company. It's my fault you're behind anyway. I didn't have clue in that you had been working late all week," said Chrom. "Besides, I still have a lot to learn too."

Frederick refrained from sighing in case that it discouraged Chrom. He wished that Chrom would just go home. He didn't need company for gods' sakes. He was a grown man. He just wanted to be alone so he could finish and go home. After spending another work week with the Exalt heir, Chrom was starting to wear down on Frederick's patience.

His eyes wandered to the phone that was facing down beside his mouse. She hadn't said anything after his final text.

"Are you waiting for a call?" asked Chrom, his eyes peering up from the tablet in his hands.

"No," said Frederick.  _Was_  he waiting for a call? The few times he worked late, Robin sent an encouraging text and sometimes, she dropped off dinner and hung around until he was done. "Why?" he asked.

"Iunno. You keep looking at your phone," said Chrom. A grumbling sound erupted from Chrom's stomach.

Frederick stopped and rolled his chair away from the computer to look at Chrom. "Go home. I don't want the CEO worrying about you."

"Father? He's fine. I called home and said I'm not joining the family for dinner," said Chrom. His stomach demanded sustenance again. "Hey, Frederick. Aren't you hungry?"

Frankly, he was hungry. But he was fixated on finishing everything before leaving. It was usually around this time, Robin would've popped in with dinner and nagged him about the importance of remembering to eat. Then, she'd keep him company, with her legs crossed and hanging over the arm of the chair Chrom was sitting in. She would have his tablet in her hands, probably online shopping, with a foot bouncing. But they hadn't spoken much this week and she didn't know he had been working late. It wasn't common for him work late. He was always on top of everything.

"Do you have someone who's waiting for you at home?" asked Chrom.

"Yes." Frederick was surprised at how quickly that had slipped out. Well, they didn't live together so no, she wasn't waiting for him at home per se, but he did look forward to Friday.

He missed her presence in his life.

"Then, you should go home," said Chrom with a smile. "To whoever it is. Can't you come in tomorrow?"

* * *

"Busy, my ass," grumbled Robin under her breath. The elevator door opened to an empty floor. She was hungry and tired—a most terrible combination. Her mood was bordering hangry…an ominous sign.

She stepped out of the metal box and looked around. Eerie shadows were cast on the dark floor. In her line of sight was a brightly lit glass box, with two men sitting in it. Robin had her arms crossed and each step was pronounced with irritation. She slowed down and squinted. One man was obviously Frederick, but the other guy…

"Shit," she cursed with shock. She immediately hid in one of the cubicles, but missed the chair and flopped to the floor after folding her ankle in half. Robin's heart pounded in her chest and her ankle throbbed. She hissed in pain.

Why was Chrom in Frederick's office at this time? Usually the only people left at this hour were the new employees and cleaning staff.

Her phone went off in her jacket pocket. She whipped it out to check who texted her. With her other hand, she massaged her ankle. It was from 'Teddy Bear 3'.

 _What are you doing here?_   **7:23 PM**

Robin grimaced and responded.

 **7:23 PM**   _What are you talking about?_

 _I just saw you._   **7:23 PM**

 **7:24 PM**   _I twisted my ankle._

 _Are you okay?_   **7:24 PM**

Robin chuckled. He was so easy to distract sometimes.

 **7:24 PM**   _Why is Chrom still here?_

 _He insisted he keep me company._   **7:24 PM**

That was the last straw. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore. She was pretty sure that she sprained her ankle, she hadn't spent any time with Frederick since last Friday, and he had avoided her all week.

 **7:25 PM** _THAT'S MY JOB! TELL HIM TO GO HOME. AND GET YOU ASS OUT HERE.  
_**7:25 PM**   _YOU'RE TAKING ME HOME. MY ANKLE HURTS AND WE'RE GOING TO TALK THIS THROUGH._

* * *

Frederick blinked at his phone screen. His lips were parted. Robin was upset, possibly angry.

"Chrom, I need to head out," said Frederick. "I'll lock up here."

"Oh, okay," said Chrom. He stood up and collected his stuff to leave.

When he was about to turn around, Frederick saw Robin limping out of a cubicle. "Chrom," said Frederick louder than his usual volume.

Chrom faced Frederick with a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Good…work today." Frederick's eyes wandered past Chrom again. Robin had hid herself again. He nodded at Chrom. "Have a nice weekend."

"Oh, okay." Chrom waved and left Frederick's office.

Frederick watched the back of the young man leave. He sighed in relief, took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. Chrom finally left.

That woman was going to be end of him.

Once Chrom was in the elevator and well on his way, Robin came out of another cubicle and limped over to his office in bare feet. Her heels were in one hand and she was scowling at him.

Frederick put on his jacket and packed his briefcase to go home. Or in this case, Robin's place. Robin waited outside his office with her arms crossed. He opened the glass door of his office and greeted her. "Good evening, Robin."

"Don't 'Good evening, Robin' me," snapped Robin. "You're been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't. I've been busy all week." It was an honest response. He had been busy all week and he had been working evenings as well.

He pulled out his office key and locked the door. "Okay, I'm done. Let's go."

Robin scowled at him the entire time: on their walk to the elevator, on the trip down to the parking garage, and even in the car. She fumed at him in silence.

"Are you okay?" Frederick reached over and brushed a finger on her cheek while they were stopped at red light.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Robin. The irritation in her voice did not go amiss.

"Are you sure?" asked Frederick.

"I'm fine," said Robin, turning away.

"No, you're not," said Frederick. "You're limping and you look upset."

"I'm fine," said Robin.

"Say something more convincing," he said with a strained face.

She finally turned her had to meet his eyes. "It's pretty frustrating, isn't it?" asked Robin. "Being told that someone's 'I'm fine', when it's obvious they're not."

He lost his words and it sank in that he had done this to her all week.

* * *

Once they made it back to her apartment, they were exactly where they left off last Friday: on her couch sitting in silence, glancing at one another every so often. There was a pronounced distance between the two-a distance that was usually closed by cuddling.

Then, Robin broke the silence. "Can we talk?"

"Okay," he said.

"Okay." Robin earnestly waited him to say something. Her eyes flickered, studying his face.

Silence.

She sighed. "We can't  _talk_  if you don't say anything. Just say anything. Please, Frederick," she begged. "I'm really tired of your shutting me out. Please."

Frederick parted his lips but no words came out. He didn't know where to start. All the thoughts that arose to his mind sounded like they could lead to a fight. He wanted to know what happened between them. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her interacting with Chrom, in the off chance he stole her away from him.

"Anything," she breathed. "Anything," she said in a quieter voice.

Robin dropped her head and slouched over in defeat. She picked herself up from the couch to leave the living room. As she brushed by Frederick, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," he said. "Stay." He stood up from his seat, towering over Robin. She pulled her wrist out from his grip and took a step back.

"Frederick, what do you want me to do?" asked Robin quietly.

"Robin, I don't want you to do anything," he said.

"If you didn't want me to do anything, we wouldn't be like this. You're obviously upset about Chrom." She raised her voice and there was an evident shake in her words.

"Robin, please," he said, reaching out to her.

Robin shook her head and stepped back. "No. No. You don't get to do that."

Frederick sighed. "What would make you feel better?"

"This isn't about  _me_ , Frederick. It's about  _us_. I want you to tell me how you're feeling, what you're thinking, so we can fix this. So we can talk about it. I don't want to have to wait for you again like this," said Robin. Her voice was raw and desperate. She was trying so hard to reach out, clawing at his defenses.

"I'm tired and I'm...worried...possibly jealous." Robin finally picked up her head and met his eyes. His voice was soft, but then grew into a pained choke. "I am expected to be his mentor and he's a great person. I may even possibly be fond of him. But I have to listen to him talk about how much he admires this woman. And he knows all these things about her, such as how her favorite animal is the giraffe and her favorite Plegian candy is the fig flavoured one that only old people buy and her favorite bookstore is Tomes. Things that I have yet to learn about her."

Robin held her breath, watching the man she cared for start to unravel.

"And I can't say anything. I can't tell him that you're with me because that could put you in a compromising position," he said.

"Frederick, I can take care of myself," said Robin.

"No, you don't understand, Robin. The executive direction of R&D's secretary was fired for inappropriate behavior when the company found out they were having a relationship," said Frederick.

"He was having an affair, Frederick. What we have is different," protested Robin loudly.

" _She_  was fired when  _he_  was the cheating on his wife." Frederick's voice was growing in volume.

Robin held her shaking hands tightly in hopes of concealing it. "It'll be okay. No one knows and if anything does happen..."

"I can't protect you!" he shouted. Robin froze, quietly staring at him. "If anything does happen, I can't protect you," he said with crumbling words.

"Frederick, you don't have to protect me," she said.

"Do you think I could forgive myself is something happens?" asked Frederick.

"But I'm okay," said Robin. "And I never asked you to protect me. You don't have to protect me from Chrom. He won't harm me. He's not the one who'll try to hurt me."

"How are you so sure?" asked Frederick. "Didn't he hurt you before? How can you trust him again?"

"Because I know him!" Robin yelled. "Because, as much as you're having problems with handling the truth, once upon a time, we loved each other! That's how I know!" She was breathing heavily, struggling to maintain the ounce of composure left in her. "But not anymore. That was a long time ago. So who cares Frederick?"

He stood up from his seat. "I care, Robin! Because I love you!" shouted Frederick. "And I've seen the way he looks at you whenever you pass by or the way he talks about you. He still loves you."

"Wait, you love me?" Robin stepped towards him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Robin. I love you," said Frederick. "You mean a lot to me. And I don't want to lose you."

Emotions high and vibrating throughout their bodies, Robin approached Frederick, closing the hostile gap between them. She brought up a hand against his cheek and whispered, "You won't."

Frederick cupped her face and then claimed her lips desperately. Robin returned his kiss with equal fervor. His wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her in closer. Her hands busied themselves with pulling out his neatly tucked shirt out of his pants. His hand slid down to her  **ass**  and gave it a squeeze. Robin managed to unbuckle the belt and Frederick broke away from the kiss.

Frederick stepped away from Robin slowly with buckle still in hand, allowing the belt to slide out of his pants. Robin watched him with ravenous eyes. "Bedroom, now," he ordered.

She threw the belt aside and they left a hurried trail of clothes behind as they barely made their way to the bedroom in their underwear. Once inside, Frederick slammed the door shut by pinning Robin against it. She challenged him defiantly with sultry smirk.

"You drive me mad," he hissed as he held her wrists above her head and devoured her neck.

She sighed in utter pleasure. "Show me. Show me how I drive you crazy."

Frederick let her arms go briefly to undo her bra. She immediately withdrew her arms from the shoulder straps and threw her bra away. He grabbed one of Robin's legs and wrapped it around his hip. And then, he grabbed her other leg, hoisting her up against his waist. He found her lips again as he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

He pressed kisses on her breasts and trailed down to her stomach. He hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and slid them. She sat up before he couldn't do anything. As she kissed him again, she lured him onto the bed. Then she slipped away from him. Meanwhile, he threw off the covers of the bed.

"Don't want another thing to argue about," she said, walking over to her dresser. She grabbed a condom and returned. "Allow me." She eyed the bulge in his underwear. Her eyes wandered up his defined abs and chest. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed with his eyes wandering as well. "Take it off."

Frederick more than happily obliged. Robin ripped open the wrapper and placed the tip of the condom between her lips. His chest rose uneasily and his face was flustered, but wanting. She wrapped her hand around his erection and stroked. Pre-cum was leaking out at the tip. Frederick groaned at her touch. She smirked. Then she lowered her head down. She saw his breath catch in his throat. She firmly grasped the base of his member and slid on the condom with her mouth. He moaned as her lips and mouth enveloped his length. And she took her sweet, sweet time. When she couldn't go any further, she used her fingers to finish the job while she swirled her tongue around the head.

Meanwhile, Frederick was on his back at her mercy and Robin seized the opportunity to straddle him. She was going to get back at him for last time. His hands grasped at her thighs as she rolled her hips against his hardened manhood. His fingers dug into her soft flesh in response.

"Do you want me?" she asked innocently.

"Robin." He gritted his teeth. Her name sounded like sin the way he said it.

"I'm sorry, what's that you say,  _love_?" she asked, rubbing against his length with her lips of her sex.

"Yes!" he growled. "I want you. I need you."

Robin grinned at Frederick's flushed face. Truthfully, she, herself, was struggling to keep up the act. A small part of her was relieved that he gave in so fast. She grabbed the base of his cock and lowered herself onto him.

With eyes closed, cheeks rosy, and hair brushing against her breasts, Frederick couldn't think straight with Robin on top. A sigh escaped her small frame as she adjusted to him. Her free hand rested on his abdomen for support. Once she couldn't fit anymore, she raised herself up and slid back down his throbbing member. He screwed his eyes shut as she moved against him. It felt so good to let her take control.

The bed creaked softly every time her body came down onto his. Uneven breaths and sighs were exchanged. Occasionally, she'd let out a moan when he bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into her.

Robin planted both hands against his chest and adjusted the angle of her body. She grinded against him, pleasuring herself as well as her lover. Her body glistened with every movement. She went faster and faster, building tension.

"Robin," he moaned.

She couldn't form words as she panted. Gods, his moans were so hot. She was set on making him come first. His hands explored the curves her hips, her waist, and her breasts. She tried to hold back her moans, but happy sighs escaped out of her at his touch. His hands clutched at Robin's legs. Frederick began to thrust into Robin. She smiled at his impatience.

He was almost there.

His lips parted, his body tense, and with one powerful thrust, he moaned loudly, announcing his climax. He thrust a couple more times, drawing out his pleasure. Robin tried to catch her breath and climbed off of him. Her legs were going to be so sore tomorrow.

She slipped under the covers and nestled beside Frederick. As he dealt with the condom, he asked, "Did you…?"

"No," said Robin in a short breath. "Finish me off?"

Frederick spooned her from behind. His hand slid over her waist to her stomach. He kissed her shoulder and his hand cupped her breast. His thumb drew circles around her hardened nipple with a feathery touch.

She hummed happily and her hand grasped his wrist. She guided his hand further down south of her body. Robin closed her eyes, her mouth opened, prepared for the cries of pleasure to come.

Frederick fingertips trailed over her wet opening. She was relieved that Frederick couldn't see her blush. He slipped a finger into her and curled his finger inside of her. She parted her legs for him to have better access.

"Deeper," she whispered.

He obliged and went deeper. She happily sighed and clutched the blanket. Lubricious sounds mixed with her muted moans.

"Does that feel good?" Frederick breathed against her ear.

"Yes." She sighed. He inserted a second finger into her. "Harder." Frederick moved his finger faster and harder. "Ah," she moaned and arched her back away from him.

The pleasure was building up again and this time she could have her end. She let out a single cry when she came. He continued to finger her, playing her like an instrument. She clamped down around his finger in waves as he milked out her climax.

"I missed you." She gasped at every stroke he made in her peaked sensitivity. "Gods, I missed you."

"And I, you." Frederick held her tight against him. "I'm sorry I didn't try to talk this through with you earlier."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Frederick wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he kept hearing meowing and giggling sounds. From his recollection, Robin didn't have a cat. Reluctantly, he awoke. He also realized the absence of Robin's body against him. He rolled over to see a light illuminating Robin's amused face. She was holding her phone in front of her face watching something. Her phone meowed again. She hadn't noticed that he had moved. He watched her softened eyes and playful smile as she watched the video on her phone. Her hair was unkempt and gathered to one side.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked, startling Robin.

"You're awake?" she asked, pausing the video.

"I heard you giggling," he said, propping up his pillow and sitting up with Robin. "Something funny?"

"Cat videos," said Robin. "I couldn't sleep."

"You know the blue light from your phone is probably making it even more difficult to sleep," he commented with a yawn.

"But the kittens are so cute," said Robin. She snuggled up against him and he put an arm around her. "See?" She tapped the screen and the video of the cat playing with the bunny continued. "Look how adorable it is."

"Yes, very cute," said Frederick.

"Hey, don't dismiss the adorable kitten," said Robin.

Frederick kissed her on the side of the head. "I'm not. But you're going to be tired tomorrow."

Robin pouted, knowing that he was right. "One more video."

"Go to bed, Robin," said Frederick. He reached over and grabbed her phone. She gripped it and he had to tug it out of her hands. Once he succeeded, she protested. He placed it on the table on his side of the bed. "You can watch the kittens tomorrow."

"But it's more fun when it's past three in the morning," she said.

"Is something bothering you?" he said. He yawned again, and then, she yawned after him. "Come to bed with me. I'll keep you warm." He pressed kissed her bare shoulder before settling back into bed. She eventually shimmied down into the sheets.

Her fingers brushed away his brown hair. "Are you tired?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, love. I'm tired. It's past three AM," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "I'll watch all the cat videos you want with you tomorrow. Go to sleep."

As Frederick dozed off to sleep again with Robin in his arms, she nudged him awake again.

"What is it?" he asked.

She climbed on top of him and stared at him. "Did you mean what you said?" asked Robin.

He sighed, but humoured her. "What did I say?"

"That you…love me," she said quietly.

He tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, Robin. Why would I say that if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know. Heat of the moment?" she said.

"Okay, let me repeat it then. I…" He kissed her. "…love…" He her kissed her again. "…you."

This time, he pulled Robin in for a deep kiss. When he pulled back, she giggled.

"I love you too," said Robin.

"Hmm?" Frederick was already falling asleep again.

"I love you too," she said louder. She laid her head down and buried her face into his neck. He stroked her hair. Robin pressed her lips against his jaw. "I'm glad that's over."

"Same," he said. "Go to sleep, love."

"Can you promise me something?" she asked, settling back beside him.

"Yes?" He waited for her request.

"Can you stay in bed with me tomorrow? You were gone when I woke up the first time I spent the night with you. Your newspapers and stocks can wait," she said.

"As you wish, milady." Frederick pulled Robin in close to him.

"This is starting to become a habit," she whispered. "This whole staying over each other's place for the night."

"Two times is hardly a habit, love," murmured Frederick. "Do you want me to go home?"

"No," said Robin quickly. Frederick chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to watch one more cat video with me?"

Frederick sighed. "Will you go to bed after that?"

"Yeah," said Robin.

"Okay, fine," said Frederick. He reached over for her phone and handed it back to her.

"Actually, how about baby giraffes?" Robin tapped on her screen and typed something in. "They're my favorite animal because they're so awkward and dorky. Like how in the world did evolution come up with the giraffe? It simply amazes me."

Frederick chuckled. "I see."

"I also love sloths," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Frederick.

"Because I envy them for being able to literally just hang out for their entire lives," said Robin. "Just chilling on a tree."

* * *

Frederick woke up first and as promised he stayed in bed. Well, he came back to bed after running to his car. Robin was still fast asleep and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and tangled her legs into his upon his return. He traced the curves of her body with his hand. She was so delicate and soft. He wanted to keep her safe, even if he knew she could take care of herself. He wanted to make her happy.

She moaned in her sleep. "Teddy Freddy bear," she said without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" A smile spread on his face.

"If you keep touching me like that, you're never going to leave this room today," she said. He chuckled, but didn't withdraw his hand. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sleep in with me, bae."

"I have to go back to work today," said Frederick.

"Eugh, why?" Robin whined into his chest. "My thighs are sore from yesterday and my ankle still hurts."

"I've had to mentor Chrom, so I'm behind on my own responsibilities," said Frederick. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Robin blushed and shook her head, and then she sighed. "Okay," she murmured in defeat. "You probably want to change. I can get out of bed and we can head back to work. I'll keep you company," said Robin. "I'll pack us something to eat while you visit home."

"You don't have to come," said Frederick.

"I didn't get to spend time with you last weekend because we were bickering," said Robin, sitting up and covering her chest with the blanket.

He sat up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin against her shoulder. "The flowers were still on the kitchen table."

Robin stiffened and bit her lip. Then, she closed her eyes and scrunched her face. "Frederick, I completely forgot. Completely honest, I forgot. I've been distracted all week."

"Don't worry about it. I replaced them. I meant to come see you yesterday anyway and ordered a bouquet of fall flowers. I left them in the car yesterday night." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No," he said softly.

"Do you want to know what happened between us?" asked Robin in a quiet voice.

Frederick pursed his lips when he heard the question. He knew exactly who 'us' was—Chrom and her. Of course, he wanted to know.

"Just say the word," said Robin with difficulty. "I can tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :I I struggled SO much with the smut. When I originally wrote it, I thought, 'OMG, this is hot AF and it's turning me on.' Then fast forward to later where I sat in embarrassment trying to edit the scene. So...I'm going to go hide now, because I dirtied the internet once more by adding more smut online. *shift eyes*
> 
> Anywho, please leave your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys and it's the only way for me to know how the story is being received. And if you always take the time to leave a comment, I just want to say, on behalf of many fanfic writers, 'You're da bomb, and here, take a gold star. You guys have a huge role in encouraging us to continue to write, aside for our love for the fandom and writing. :)' MWAH! 
> 
> I will be participating in Nanowrimo this month. It's my first time, so my updates may be even slower. I know, I'm awful, haha. I will try to make updates on my profile page on the progress of the chapters.


	7. Broken (Part 1): Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're insane," he said, shaking her head.
> 
> "Screw you, Golden Boy. I'm a genius," said Robin with a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not abandon this fic. Brainstorming for this one just comes a lot slower than Pursuit.
> 
> =_= This chapter is literally a drunken mess. If it bothers you, I'm sorry. For some reason, I feel embarrassed.
> 
> As for hospital-related things, I used the internet and her injury wasn't that bad. Just bear with me. I'm not a doctor.

It had been a long time since he didn't know how to answer a question. Objectively, it was a simple question: did he want to know what happened between Robin and Chrom? Yes. Subjectively, the question morphed into something much more different. Frederick couldn't decide if this would make a difference in how he treated Chrom, or at this point, Robin.

"Frederick?" The crack in her voice was impossible to miss. When she turned around to face him, he was met with a face of distraught, a look that Frederick didn't like seeing on Robin.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't really like talking about what happened. Gaius knows since he was there," she murmured.

"Gaius, your best friend, right?" he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Robin, I would like to know what happened between you two, but I also don't want to upset you, especially since you've just woken up," he said. "So, how about this? Just tell me what you're comfortable with."

"Okay, that's fair of you," she said, nodding to herself.

The tenseness Frederick had previously felt, holding her in his arms, had faded. She left his embrace and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just want to put some clothes on," she said while taking a large t-shirt out of her dresser. Then, she pulled out a pair of panties and slipped them on. Afterwards, she scrambled back onto the bed and buried herself into the thick blanket beside him.

Robin propped herself up with her elbow padded by her pillow. She patted the pillow beside her, telling Frederick to settle in beside her.

Frederick couldn't help but raise a brow, but he joined her anyway. "Is this one of your ploys to get me to stay in bed with you?"

The ends of her lips tugged into a smile and she shook her head. "I know you hate lying in bed all day, since you think you're wasting time. I beg to differ, but let's agree to disagree. Don't worry, you won't waste time by lying in bed with me."

"Okay," he said with a soft chuckle.

"But if you  _do_  want to stay in bed with me all day, I do have quite a few condoms that are waiting to be used," she said.

"Maybe later," he said.

"Okay, okay. So, where to begin," said Robin. She hummed in deep thought as she supposedly tried to pick where would be a good place to start the story.

"How about how you two met," Frederick suggested.

"University. I wasn't actually quite fond of him at first. I thought he was a fuckboy, seeing how he was the heir for the throne of Exalt. But somehow, he was also the golden boy of the School of Business at Ylisstol U," said Robin.

Without realizing it, Frederick smiled at Robin's initial impression of him.

* * *

High-pitched giggling coupled with stupid questions of flattery were grating not only Robin's nerves but also her ears. Groaning, she covered her ears, hoping that the professor would come into the lecture hall soon so that his presence could silence the incessant giggling. She whipped her head back to glare at the group of girls surrounding the golden boy—Chrom Exalt, the heir of Exalt, Inc.

With a deep frown, she wondered if he was admitted to the school based on his own efforts or his father's money. But then again, he was the golden boy; he must've gotten this far with some of his own abilities. He probably went to the best private school in Ylisse help him develop those skills, but Robin wasn't one to judge, even if she wanted to believe she was different from his type of people.

The sound of an opening door and the hushing of her peers made her turn her head to the front. To Robin's relief, the professor walked in and the girls finally settled down. She couldn't wait to finish her business lecture and go back to the design building, where people were much more transparent than the business students.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't laugh, but man, you look so angry!" Gaius laughed in pure amusement, at Robin's expense.

"Gaius, shut the hell up or get out," she snapped as she drew on her eyeliner.

"Well, you're kinda at my house, Bubbles," said Gaius.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? You've been calling me that since first-year," said Robin with an exasperated sigh. Her eyeliner was perfect for one eye, but an uneven mess for the other.

"You're the one who got drunk off of champagne," said Gaius while he unwrapped another lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

Robin ignored him and tried to fix her makeup. After several attempts, she let it be. Maybe if she stuck on false lashes it would hide her clumsy, rushed eyeliner. She dug through her makeup pouch and found that she did have her falsies with her.

"So, you crashing at my place after the thing?" asked Gaius.

"It starts at seven. I'll be back at your place by nine and I'll help you with the game challenge," she said. Her mouth was gaping open as she stuck on the false lashes. "But I haven't played in a while, so I might be rusty. You okay with that?"

"Rusty my ass, Bubbles. Your user name is still in the top ten rankings for the game," said Gaius with a snort. "Why not just skip this stupid networking thing?"

"I want to, but the profs emphasized that we should come," she grumbled while shuffling through her makeup pouch again. It turned out she had only brought two lip colours: coral pink and a pinkish red, but not pink itself. "Darn it. Gaius, you don't happen to have pink lip gloss do you?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Gaius.

Robin shrugged. "It was worth a shot. For all I know, your secret hobby might be crossdressing. I support you all the way."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

When Robin arrived at the venue in the School of Business building, she put on the rehearsed congenial smile she was always taught to wear in public before stepping in. She greeted her 'friends' from the School of Business and chatted with the professors who were familiar or already favoured her. After all, up until university, she had been born and raised in this world—the world of commerce.

She went over to the bar and traded in her 'one free drink' ticket for a glass of red wine. As she sipped it, she scanned the venue to see if she had done what she had come here for. She had talked to most of the professors and caught up with her acquaintances in Business: her job here was done. Now she could go back to Gaius's place and game until ungodly hours, an old addiction that Gaius had managed to drag out of her.

Robin let out a small sigh. From the corner of her eye, she saw blue hair. Her eyes narrowed. She knew exactly who that was. Aimlessly, she wandered a couple steps towards the golden boy. He wasn't surrounded by his posse. It was strange that he was in the sidelines at all, hiding behind one of the clothed tables of appetizers.

Curiosity got the better of her. Robin glanced around before heading over to the golden boy. Once she got closer, Robin realized he was fumbling with something, a chair. The golden boy didn't notice that she was standing on the other side of the table. Robin put the glass down and cleared her throat.

Immediately, the golden boy looked up at her with wide eyes and a pronounced blush, his hands still on the folding chair. She stared back wordlessly with a perplexed frown. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Did you see everything?" he asked.

"See what?" She raised a brow.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure I broke this chair," he said quietly. "But I'm trying to fix it."

"Uh-huh," Robin said slowly equally nodding at a snail's pace in hopes of understanding what the hell the golden boy was doing. "I don't think they care."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Well, just don't go breaking more chairs," she said. For a brief moment, she wandered how exactly one breaks a chair. "Just fold it up and lean it against the wall. I'm pretty sure you could accidentally burn down the Eirika wing of the building, and they'd still forgive you, since your father is the biggest donor to the School of Business at Ylisstol U. I'm surprised they didn't rename its 'Exalt School of Business'."

He blushed an even deeper shade or red and murmured, "Actually, they did want to rename it, but my mom put a stop to it."

Robin blinked at the golden boy. In a flat voice, she said, "Cool."

"Wait, you look familiar," he said as he folded up the broken chair and leaned it against the wall. He walked around the table to come to her side. Robin wanted to take a step back as he approached, but she knew better: she stood her ground. It was a necessary quality of an excellent businessperson.

"I'm in your classes," she said stiffly.

"Yeah, you are," he said. "But not all of them. Aren't you a Business major?"

"Double major in Design and Business. I took some of the classes online during the summer so I can graduate in four years," she said.

"That's really cool," he said.

"Yeah. I'm needed somewhere," she said. "Nice talking to you."

As she brushed past him, he said, "Wait. I didn't catch your name."

Robin turned around. He was equipped with a handsome smile and an outstretched arm. "I'm Chrom Exalt."

"I know," she said. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Oh, yeah," he said sheepishly.

She almost felt a tinge of sympathy for him. Maybe she was a bit harsh on him.

"Robin Grima," she said, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "I need to go. Bye, Golden—," she started, but then instantly stopped mid-sentence, embarrassed at such a Freudian slip, "Chrom."

"Oh great, not you too," groaned Chrom. "I don't get why everyone keeps calling me that."

Flustered, Robin ducked away and quickly made her exit before they could exchange another words. She couldn't wait to get to Gaius's place and blow off some steam in the online world of gaming.

* * *

The bass of the sound system pulsed through her body. It was almost nauseating. Robin took a sip from her red cup—vodka and coke. She must preferred carrying a bottle of red wine around with her, but it didn't look 'student ghetto' enough according to her friends.

Robin brushed past the grinding bodies of the house party of the year. The occasion? It was the last day of classes for first semester. Ylisstol U had an informal tradition (that the school did not endorse) where the students would get black-out drunk before grinding away in the libraries for exams. The informal motto of the school was 'study hard, party hard'. Unfortunately, Robin had been dragged out by her friends from the Design building to go to the party.

There was no denying she was buzzed, especially since she was struggling to walk in a straight line and she giggled at every terrible joke someone made. Robin made her way over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat and she spotted Gaius talking to someone.

"Gaius!" she exclaimed.

"Bubbles!" he shouted back. "Come say hi to my friend, Jordan."

Robin stumbled over to Gaius. "Oooh! Who's this?" Robin elbowed and gave him an exaggerated wink.

"Bubbles, you're embarrassing yourself. Stop," he said with an amused smile.

Gaius's obviously male friend with a ponytail gave Robin a look.

"Pfffft," said Robin, waving a hand. "Never." Then, she gave him a serious look. "Did you know untreated syphilis causes infertility? And there's no vaccine for Herpes. Remember, kids. Use protection." Then before, Gaius could say another word, she patted him on the back and walked away.

"Did she just mistake me as a woman?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah…she does that when she's drunk. I'm pretty sure she needs glasses when she's drunk," said Gaius.

When left the kitchen and turned into a hallway, Robin narrowed her eyes at someone with blue hair. She grinned.

"Golden Boy!" she shouted down the hallway.

The person jumped and looked up immediately. He pointed to himself and mouthed 'me?'.

"Yeah, you, Golden Boy," she said, stumbling over to him. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," he said quickly.

She giggled at him. "Course you're doing nothing. You look super sober. Why aren't you drunk? Do you want mine?" She offered her red cup to him.

He shook his head. She recognized the look on his face. She saw it the last time she saw him a month ago at the networking event: embarrassment.

"Okay, what did you break this time?" she asked.

"What? What makes you say that?" he asked.

Robin pointed to the object he was holding in his arms. "You're holding a lamp and its neck is snapped in half."

The golden boy stared down at the lamp he had been desperately trying to fix and then back up at Robin.

"It was an accident," he said quietly.

"You know else is an accident?" she yelled at him over the loud music.

"What?" he asked.

"The fact that you're not drunk!" she shouted.

"That made no sense," he said, pausing to remember her name, "Robin, right?"

"Golden Boy! You remembered my name!" She gasped sarcastically. "I am so honoured that you would remember someone as lowly as me amongst her fan club."

This time, he frowned at her.

"What?" She smirked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"No, I'm just getting the feeling you don't like me very much," he said.

"Do I need to like you?" asked Robin.

"No," he said. "But—"

"What? Not used to a girl not being at your feet?" she asked.

"N-No! It's not that," he said. "I think you're judging me before you get to know me."

"What's there to know? You haven't worked for a single thing in your life. You're guaranteed a job after you graduate, and everyone automatically likes you because they're sucking up to you," said Robin. "You're obviously a fuckboy too."

"Wow, are you serious? You're judging  _me_  when  _you're_  the one who's making all the assump—"

"Shh. Shh. Shh. That's enough, Golden Boy," Robin shushed him by pressing her finger against his lips. "Let's fix this lamp first. You can bitch all you want after."

Robin snatched the lamp from him and analyzed the damage. Somehow, he snapped the metal neck of the lamp into two with the electrical wires bleeding out of the wound.

"Golden Boy, how did you manage this?" asked Robin quizzically. "Were you fencing with the damned thing?"

"No. I backed into it," he murmured.

Robin nodded at him. "Cool." He was probably warming up to do the dirty with some girl in the hallway, but then broke the lamp. She wondered how exactly he chased away the girl though.

"Do you think I should just leave a hundred G bill here?" he asked.

She snorted and gave him her cup. "Hold that. I can fix this."

Chrom held her cup and watched her balance the two pieces. It held for a moment and then the top half toppled over with the lamp shade flying off and the light bulb shattering into a million pieces. Behind her, Chrom gasped.

"You made it worse!" he shouted.

"Don't yell at me! Now it looks like art!" She cackled.

"You're insane," he said, shaking her head.

"Screw you, Golden Boy. I'm a genius," said Robin with a huff. "Maybe I should use this as my end-of-year portfolio project. I shall call it 'The Aftermath of a House Party' or 'The Shattered Dreams of University Students' or 'The Golden Boy's Fuck-up'!"

"Stop calling me 'Golden Boy'! I really dislike that nickname!"

"Oh my gods. Listen to you! 'Really dislike'? Just say you  _hate_  it," she said. She threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever, I tried." Chrom began to fish out his wallet. When he held it in his hand, Robin slapped his hand. "Don't do that. Don't buy people with money."

"I'm not! I just broke whoever's lamp this was," he said.

"Brah, have you seen how old that piece of shit is? It was probably already broken, you just didn't realize it," said Robin. "It's probably worth like a small coffee."

"So, like ten G's?"

Robin shot him a look of disgust. "What kind of fucking coffee do you drink?"

He didn't say anything. They both went back to staring at the lamp they both destroyed. It was broken beyond repair.

"Let's just walk away," she said, tugging at his sleeve. "I saved you twice, Golden Boy." He hesitantly followed her, hoping no one would notice what they were doing. Then, Robin stumbled over her own feet, fell over, and smacked her face into a wall. She grabbed his sleeve on the way down and it ripped off of the rest of his shirt.

"Gods, are you okay?" he asked, bending down beside her, scooping her up from under the arm after Robin had crumpled down to the floor

She swallowed back tears. "My face…is in a lot of pain."

"Holy Naga! Your nose is bleeding!" Chrom shouted. He snatched the sleeve from her, bundled it up, and pressed it to her nose.

"Ow!" she screamed. "Oh gods. Is my nose broken?" Robin grabbed Chrom and shook him, which made it difficult to administer first aid. "You broke my nose!" Alarmed tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Let's get you to the hospital," he said.

"This is your fault!" she shrieked.

"Robin, stop shouting at me and let me take you to the hospital!" he yelled.

"You're probably going to break my leg on the way! Like, like that lamp you broke earlier!" she screamed at him in tears at the thought that she may have possibly broken her nose. "Gods, now I'm going to ugly, Golden Boy! Are you going to take responsibility for my crooked nose? Are you?"

"I will!" he yelled. "I'll take responsibility for you! But before that, you need a hospital!"

Somehow, Chrom got her to the emergency room, which was full of other drunk students that had gotten hurt from causing mayhem. Luckily, the nurses gave them something other than his bloodied sleeve to soak up the blood. Robin sat there glaring at him the entire time in the waiting room. He couldn't tell if the glaring was from the pain or she just hated him. A lot.

When Robin was finally called up, he tagged along with her because she couldn't even walk straight. The doctor carefully removed the wad of bloodied dressing and tipped her head back for a moment.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My boyfriend didn't mean it," she said.

The doctor's face darkened as he turned to Chrom.

"What?" Chrom was flabbergasted. "No! She's kidding. Stop joking around, Robin."

"Oh, it's not his fault. It's my fault. He gets jealous easily and then he breaks things. I got in the way. Please don't blame him," said Robin. "I'm so sorry, babe. It's all my fault."

"Robin, seriously," said Chrom nervously. "He actually thinks I hit you. She's not my girlfriend."

The doctor examined Robin's nose. She winced at his touch. "Well, luckily for you, we don't have to align anything from what I can see. I don't think an X-ray or CT scan is necessary. The bleeding has stopped. Lots of ice and take some painkillers. Other than that, I think you're good to go. Come back if any other problems arise."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said.

"She's kidding," said Chrom. "Please don't call the police."

"Shit, they call the police?" asked Robin, looking at Chrom in surprise.

"If they suspect physical abuse, they call the police," said Chrom.

"No way. Really?" asked Robin. She turned to the doctor. "Look, it was a joke. I tripped and hit my face on the wall at a party. Golden Boy was nice enough bring me here. I'm just giving him a hard time. I don't even know this guy."

This time, the doctor gave her an utterly unamused look and left while shaking his head and muttered something about 'stupid YU students'. Chrom sighed in relief.

"You're mean," grumbled Chrom.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, I can be a bit of a bitch."

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off at your home," said Chrom.

"Seriously? Wow, you're quite the gentleman," she said, climbing down from the bed. "Even after all this?"

"Robin, I'm tired. Please stop tormenting me," he said.

"Now I feel bad," she said. "How about this? I'll give you my study notes for the courses we have together. I can guarantee you'll ace your exams."

"Sure," said Chrom, yawning.

The two caught a cab to her place and to both their dismay, the elevator of Robin's apartment was broken. Chrom insisted that he could get her notes at another time, but she insisted that they do this now so that they won't have to come in contact with another ever again.

He had to even jiggle her key in her lock for her to open her door because she was too drunk and in pain. Once they were in her apartment, he waited for her in the living room on the couch. Robin came out with a stack of papers in her arms. It slipped her mind that she hadn't typed out her notes yet. On the couch was Chrom who was fast asleep, lightly snoring.

She walked over to him and poked his leg with her foot. "Oi, Golden Boy. Oi. Don't sleep at some random girl's house. You're putting me in a difficult position. Golden Boy. Go sleep at your place."

Chrom didn't stir. Robin sighed and placed her stack of notes on her coffee table. Then, she grabbed Chrom's arm and pulled, but he still didn't wake up.

She shook him. "Golden Boy! Go home!" He swatted her away and laid on his side.

Robin's head spun. She didn't want to take any drugs in case it reacted badly with all the alcohol she drank. Tiredly, she retired to her room. She returned with a blanket and poorly covered her unwanted guest with it—all of him except from the knee down. Robin shrugged and went to go to bed. She'd deal with him tomorrow. She couldn't think straight.

* * *

When Robin woke up, she went to brush her teeth and wash up, but washing her face was difficult because her nose terribly swollen and there were bruises around her nose that spread around her eyes.

Gods, she looked ugly.

With a terrible headache, she went to the kitchen and boiled some water for tea. She wasn't sure if drinking caffeine with painkillers was the smartest idea. She shuffled over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of pills. The lid was being impossible to open. After wrestling with it in her hands, she finally opened it and dug out two pills. She poured herself a glass of water from the water filter jug on her kitchen table and downed the pills.

Maybe she'd make waffles.

She had a feeling that she was forgetting something. What was she forgetting?

Robin felt drawn to the living room. Maybe she forgot her phone in the living room? She wandered into the living room and saw a body on the couch.

Shit. Golden boy.

A sigh escaped from Robin's lips. She walked over to him and shook him. "Golden boy. Get up. You shouldn't be sleeping at a stranger's place."

Suddenly, he lifted his head up, startling Robin. "Where am I?" he croaked out. He groaned and dropped his head back onto the couch.

"You're at my place," she said.

Chrom sat up and stretched. "I am so sorry. I must've passed out. We didn't…" He blushed and refused to meet her eyes. "Did we?"

"Climb off your high horse, Golden Boy. Like I'd sleep with a fuckboy of all people," Robin scoffed. "I'm not easy like the other girls you 'conquered'."

"Can you stop doing that?" he huffed.

"What?" she said.

"All these assumptions you keep making about me. I'm not a fuckboy. I don't go around sleeping with every girl I see," he said. "You'd know that if you took the time to get to know me."

"Well, so far, I learned that you break things around you. Exhibit three, my nose," said Robin, pointing to her bruised face.

"Damn. That looks really bad," said Chrom, standing up to get a closer look at her face.

"Gee, thanks," she said. "You really know how to make girls feel good about themselves."

"And stop calling me 'Golden Boy'. I work as hard as anyone at Ylisstol," he said. "I got in with my own efforts. Despite what people say, my father didn't pay for me to get in."

"Cool," said Robin with a bored face. "Want waffles for breakfast? I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Huh?" Chrom gave her a confused look. She threw him off. "Okay, sure."

"Come help me," she said. "I'm hangry. I also boiled some water so we can have tea. It's the least I could do for you for not trying to do gods-know-what to me in my sleep." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "I'm joking. Relax. You're making my head hurt more than it already hurts."

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast," said Chrom before stuffing syrup-drenched waffles into his mouth.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for you for taking and waiting for me at the hospital," she said. "About the notes."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"No, I need to pay you back for yesterday," she said. "Give and take."

"Robin, it's fine," he said.

"There are too many notes to photocopy and I don't think I'll type them up this time. It took too much time when I tried to do it last year," she said.

"Why don't we just form a study group?" he suggested.

Robin blinked at him, her chewing slowed and then stopped. That meant spending more time with him.

"One of the profs suggested it too. And I can finally prove to you that I'm not all those things you think I am." Chrom beamed at her. "If you do feel bad for all the stuff that happened last night, then you can make it up to me by forming a study group with me."

Robin's eyes glanced over at his sleeveless arm. She probably owed him a new shirt as well. "Sure, why not," she said. She hated to admit it, but she had been unfairly rough on the guy every time they came into contact. Maybe she'd try to be nice.

"Great."

"Do you want me to pay for your shirt?"

"Nah. I'm actually pretty comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Robin was not fond of Chrom at the start, and she's a bit of a mean drunk.
> 
> I was playing FE:A again and saw that he was the most likely to break things LOL. I can totally imagine him breaking shit all the time, freaking out, and then hiding it. So this happened chapter happened
> 
> This was also partially inspired by my friend's experience with some random drunk girl walking into her house and falling asleep on the couch. Her and her housemates were so confused when they found this girl they didn't know in their living room the next morning. Yup. Back in my uni days...boy, I don't miss them.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. :)


	8. Broken (Part 2): Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said a lot," said Robin, glaring at her best friend. She put down her spoon and left the kitchen table. She paused at the entrance and glared at him. "In fact, too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh...sorry for such a slow update. I wasn't sure where to cut the chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if it was clear, but I thought I'd clarify. Robin is strictly answering Frederick's questions, but as the narrator, I'm going further into the past to reveal more.

Robin readjusted herself in the bed. She gathered her hair over her shoulder, allowing it to hang freely as she propped herself on her elbow. She pulled up the covers closer to herself before continuing.

"I happened to come across Chrom every time he broke something," said Robin, her eyes crinkled. "If you ever find something broken in your office, it was probably Chrom."

Frederick listened with a keen attentiveness to everything Robin had to say. She didn't open up much about her past. When inquired about it, she'd charm her way out with a smile and say that the past didn't matter when she had to savour the present and prepare for the future.

It dawned on him that today was probably going to be a lazy morning n bed with Robin. He couldn't recall the last time he had one of those days. It was always work, work, work.

"Actually, now that I remember, I broke my nose when I was with him," said Robin.

"How?" asked Frederick in a concerned voice.

"It wasn't anything serious. We were at a house party and I tripped and smashed my face into a wall. That's what I get for wandering around drunk. I ended up fracturing my nose, but I don't think it was serious considering they didn't need to do any X-rays or surgery," said Robin. "Chrom was there when it happened and he took me to the hospital. So I guess, that's how we became acquaintances."

Frederick had a feeling there was more, but Robin wasn't technically _not_ answering his questions. She was. He just felt there was more. Maybe it was better for him not to hear.

"You guys were friends before you two started dating?" asked Frederick.

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

"Damn it, Bubbles!" Gaius threw his arms up in the air with one hand clutching the game controller. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," said Robin with a smug smile. "Lots of practice." Re-plays of Robin's video game character winning played on the television screen.

"How though? Isn't your dad super strict?" asked Gaius. "When did you have time to practice video games?"

"Well, we made a deal. As long as I don't sleep around, do drugs, and hang out with the wrong crowd of people before graduating from high school, I can do whatever I want, as long as I maintain my grades," said Robin with a shrug. "Oh, and no boys."

"So, you made a deal to not have a life," stated Gaius.

"Hey! I had a life! And I earned my father's trust," said Robin. "This is why _I_ _'m_ in Ylisse for my education. He wanted to keep a better eye on Aversa."

"Sure, daddy's little girl," said Gaius.

Robin rolled her eyes. "Another round?"

"No, I think the brownies are almost done," said Gaius, getting up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Awesome," said Robin. She put down her controller and reached over for her phone. She had one text from Golden Boy.

Robin frowned. How odd. They hadn't spoken much to each other since last semester. Well, she hadn't made an effort to hold up a conversation when he tried to talk to her. Whenever he tried to sit beside her, she'd put her bag in the seat, and if he tried to sit in the seat on the other side of her, which he often tried, she put her jacket there. One time, it was too cold to take off her jacket, so she was forced to put a pen on the seat.

Robin opened the text conversation. What did he want?

_Hey, Robin. Could I get the notes for this week_ _'s finances lectures?_ **1:23 PM**

**2:11 PM** _Golden boy, did u skip class?_

_Oh thank the gods you responded! I thought you were ignoring me_ **2:11 PM**

**2:11 PM** _No_

_I was sick all week and I_ _'m still sick_ **2:12 PM**

Well, there was that case of mono going around. He must've caught mono. There was always that crowd of people following him around. Often, the number of girls outnumbered the number of boys.

**2:12 PM** _Mono? lol_

_No_ _…flu. I feel like crap :(_ **2:12 PM**

**2:13 PM** _Don_ _'t you have other friends?_

"Bubbles!" Gaius shouted from the kitchen. "The brownies are so good," he moaned.

"Save some for me!" she yelled as she scrambled over to the kitchen.

"Hurry up! I also have vanilla ice cream for you, you boring loser," said Gaius.

When Robin arrived in the kitchen, Gaius was already pigging out straight out of the pan with a spoon in his hand. She grabbed her own spoon and took a scoop of the hot, chocolatey goodness.

"Shouldn't we wait for it to cool?" she asked.

Gaius shook his head. "Takes too long. I want food now."

"I hate you for having the metabolism of a professional athlete," grumbled Robin.

"I love you too," said Gaius.

The two friends occupied themselves by eating Gaius's amazing baking skills, occasionally dipping into the tub of vanilla ice cream, leaving brownie crumbs behind.

"So, Gaius," said Robin.

"So, Bubbles," said Gaius.

"Golden Boy wants my notes," said Robin. "What do you think it means?"

"Guy that broke your nose?" asked Gaius with a mouthful of brownie.

"He didn't break it. Things happen to get broken around him," said Robin. "Gosh, you should've seen how my entire family freaked out when I had to video call them last exam season."

"Unless asking for notes is what people choose to say for wanting to have sex nowadays, I'm pretty sure he just wants your notes," said Gaius.

"But why mine?" asked Robin.

"Probably because you're an organized freak," said Gaius. "You probably write every word that the prof says."

"But he's surrounded by people. Why bother me?" asked Robin.

"Probably because you're so approachable," said Gaius sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha," said Robin.

"Just 'cause he's surrounded by people doesn't mean they're actually his friends," said Gaius. He stabbed his spoon into the ice cream.

"Oh. Never thought of it that way," said Robin.

Maybe he didn't have real friends. She pouted. Now, she pitied him. Damn.

She actually understood how that felt—having people pretend to be your friend and then stab you in the back. It was hard to make real friends when everyone already knew everything about you, or well, about your family background. Maybe he was in the same position.

She could've easily been him if went to University of Goetia in Plegia instead of coming to Ylisstol University.

"Fine, I'll send him my notes," said Robin.

"I didn't say anything," said Gaius.

"You said a lot," said Robin, glaring at her best friend. She put down her spoon and left the kitchen table. She paused at the entrance and glared at him. "In fact, too much."

"Where are you going?" called out Gaius.

"To help the friendless loser!" Robin shouted.

Gaius chuckled and went back to increasing his blood sugar level.

* * *

Robin shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stared at his door. She couldn't believe she actually came here. He was probably waiting for her after he buzzed her in. She had hesitated too long and there was a weird burning smell in the hallway that was starting to get on her nerves.

"Whatever," she muttered and banged her fist on the door.

It took longer than she had expected, but Chrom eventually opened the door. A waft of the burning smell invaded her nostrils and she cringed. She could also feel the warmth radiating from his unit.

"Hey, Robin," he said through a stuffy nose that was an inflamed red, most likely a result of blowing his nose all week.

Chrom looked terrible. His hair was a mess and instead of being well-dressed as usual, he was in a crumpled grey Ylisstol University t-shirt and blue flannel pyjama pants.

She grimaced. "Hi." Robin slipped one strap of her backpack off her shoulder and swung her bag in front of her.

"Thank you so much," he said, then burst into a fit of coughs as she unzipped her bag.

"Is something burning in your house?" asked Robin as she pulled out her handwritten notes. She offered it to her.

As if on cue, the fire alarm in his apartment went off. "Oh, crap," he cussed and ran off.

The door almost slammed shut in her face but Robin jammed her foot right in the door. She heard a loud, angry hissing sound from the kitchen, followed by the piercing sound of the fire alarm.

What an idiot, she thought while rolling her eyes. She tucked her notes back into her backpack and zipped her bag close.

"I'm coming in," she said, slipping into his place and shutting the door behind her. She heard Chrom coughing again. Robin took her shoes off and neatly set them aside. She padded into his place and followed the burning smell.

In the kitchen, Chrom was trying to fight off the angry smoke coming from the pot of questionable contents. The sound of the fire alarm was deafening Robin, so she decided to help him. She grabbed a dish towel and began fanning at the fire alarm. After waving the dish towel with the desperation of waving a white flag to a distant ship on a stranded island, she gave up. Robin looked around to see if there was any way they could remove the source. From the kitchen she spotted a balcony.

"Chrom, go put that outside," said Robin, pointing to the balcony.

He frowned in confusion for a moment and then followed where Robin was pointing. He mouthed 'oh' and nodded. He headed to the balcony with the pot in hand, slid open the glass door, and dropped the pot outside.

Robin went back to trying to placate the fire alarm with the dish towel. "Chrom, leave that open," she said. After another half a minute, the fire alarm finally stopped.

"I'm so sorry about that," Chrom coughed out the words.

Robin took a step back. The last thing she needed was his flu.

"Sorry," said Chrom, sniffling.

"It's fine," said Robin dryly. "What were you cooking?"

"I was heating up some soup and then I fell asleep because my medications knocked me out. I was lucky you woke me up," he said sheepishly. "I can't smell anything with my stuffy nose."

She nodded, hoping it came off as sympathetic. He had fallen asleep in the five minutes he buzzed her into his building.

He groaned and muttered, "Oh, jeez. You're giving me that look again."

Her brows furrowed and forced a smile. "What look?"

"The I'm-judging-you-so-hard-right-now face," he said.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"Yeah. Now you're giving me your I'm-not-comfortable-around-you-but-I'm-being-polite face," he said.

She scowled at him. "What's your problem? I'm trying to be nice since you have like zero friends to give you notes for your missed classes."

He blinked at her, like he was trying to understand whether she had insulted him or not. He opened his mouth to give a rebuttal, but then closed it.

Robin crossed her arms and smirked. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sorry, what did you say? I'm having a lot of difficulty processing things. I think it's the drugs," he said, frowning at the floor in between them. Chrom picked his head back up to stare at Robin again. She averted her gaze after Chrom refused to break eye contact. "You know, the guys were right."

Tension gripped her. Right about what? Were the other students saying shit behind her back? Not that she cared, since she had dealt with worse. She could handle it. She had heard every thinkable accusation and rumour, from sleeping with the teachers for her high grades, doing drugs with the popular, rich kids, and how her face was a result of a botched plastic surgery (it wasn't hard to see that Aversa had gotten all the beauty genes). High school was the equivalent to living hell and she had survived it. She could handle whatever these stupid, snobby Ylissean students had to say about her.

Robin tipped her head back and tried to stare him down, but found it difficult to do so since Chrom was much taller than her. "Y-Yeah? What?" She cleared her throat. "You think it bothers me what people say?"

He weakly shrugged. "Maybe. Since everyone cares about what others think of them no matter what they say."

Robin wondered how much medication he had taken. He didn't seem to be all there in the head with his hazy eyes. If she didn't know better, she would've thought he was high on cold medications.

The golden boy rubbed his face with both hands and then let his arms drop to his side.

"Why? Is it so offensive you don't want to repeat it?" snapped Robin.

This time, he shook his head.

Robin clenched her hands into fists. "Spit it out!"

"That you're cute," he said quietly.

Her breath got stuck in her throat. Heat rose to her cheeks and she immediately turned away from him. It was hot because she was wearing her winter jacket in a warm apartment. Obviously.

"Well, they didn't say 'cute'. They used 'fuckable' and 'hot' and something else I don't feel comfortable telling you, which I think you'd appreciate me not repeating, but it was something about you being on your knees and something about amazing blowjob eyes?" said Chrom, obliviously continuing on.

Robin eyes flashed up at him. Great, the male students saw her as a piece of ass to be conquered. Wonderful.

"Gee, thanks, Golden Boy. I thought you said you weren't going to repeat it. And I also remember you saying you weren't a fuckboy. This isn't helping your case."

"I'm not. What are you talking about?" he said with fatigue betraying his heavy words.

"You just kinda revealed everything you said you wouldn't," said Robin shortly.

"Huh?" he asked. Chrom was back to blinking dumbly at her.

"How much drugs did you take?" she asked, rubbing her temple.

"I dunno. A lot. I think half the bottle and most of the pills," he said. "My head doesn't hurt now. It's just fuzzy and I feel mellow. I think it's a good sign."

Robin dug through her bag and pulled out the small stack of papers she brought for him. She would hand her notes to him and then leave. "More isn't better, Golden Boy. I want my notes by Monday."

"You know, one of my friends wanted to know if you had a boyfriend," said Chrom.

"You're high. Shut the hell up and go to bed," said Robin, shoving the notes into his chest. "And no more drugs."

"Do you?" he asked, accepting this week's notes.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"It'd be rude to make advances if you did," said Chrom, "have a boyfriend."

"So, you're saying that this friend of yours will respect another guy because I'm considered his property, rather than my wishes to not be pursued?" asked Robin.

Chrom opened his mouth and shut it repeatedly like a goldfish. "Umm, could you repeat the question?"

"Eugh, Golden Boy. You're sick," she said.

He nodded.

"Go to bed. I'm not dealing with your fuckboy nonsense," said Robin, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a fuckboy," he said. "If I was a fuckboy, I wouldn't think it's important to take the girl I like on a couple dates before…y'know, and only if she wants to."

"Good for you, Golden Boy. I'm sure all the girls are tripping over themselves to date you," said Robin.

"Do you hate me?" he asked genuinely.

Robin was at a loss of words and she stared back at him.

"Because I like you. Not in that way. Just clarifying. My friend's interested though," he said. "You're interesting and I'd like to be friends, but you seem to hate me."

Chrom's eyes bore into Robin and it made her stomach tighten into knots. There was nothing wrong with not liking someone! But he made her feel bad.

Her lips were pressed together. She wasn't going to say anything. Nothing.

She didn't know what to say.

Then, the growling of Chrom's stomach sliced through the heavy air. He added, "I'm hungry."

Robin sighed. "Have you eaten anything? Don't you have a girlfriend or someone to help you out?"

"No," he said.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "So you were taking meds on an empty stomach?"

He nodded while coughing.

"For the love of the gods," she muttered. "Do you have anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "The thing that burned was the last canned soup I had."

It felt wrong to leave him in this state, to fend for himself. "I'll make you some soup. Because I feel bad for your sorry-ass-state, Golden Boy," she said.

"You don't have to," he murmured. His stomach betrayed him and growled in protest.

"Don't argue with me. You have to pay me back, obviously. I saw a grocery store on the way here. I'll go buy some ingredients for chicken noodle soup and make a huge potful for you," she said.

"Why? Aren't you busy? I thought you hated me," he said.

"I'm done all my work and I have a free weekend. And I'm doing this because I don't hate you," she said over her shoulder as she headed back to the door. Chrom followed behind her and didn't bother trying to persuade her otherwise. "I'm leaving my bag here."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you need from the store?" she asked.

"Do they sell friends?" he asked.

She made a face. "We really need to get you some food. And don't take more medication. That stuff sounds strong. I bet you're a bit of a dorky drunk."

"Yeah," he said with a sheepish smile. "We should great drunk together when I'm better."

"How about no. I'll probably break an arm or leg next time if I'm around you and alcohol," said Robin.

Chrom laughed, and it made Robin stop for a moment. It was so clear and genuine.

"Well, better than me breaking your heart," said Chrom. "Since you hate me and all."

"Golden Boy, stop. I don't hate you."

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

Robin picked her head up from the slides for today's lectures she had printed out. The student in front of her had a warm smile and matching blue eyes and hair. He no longer sported the messy look with a glowing red nose. She plopped her bag into the seat closest to him while maintaining eye contact to make a point.

"Come on," begged Chrom. "I thought we were friends."

She returned to reviewing the notes before lecture again. "We're not friends."

Then she heard something rustling and something was placed on the ground in the space between her seat and the seat beside her. Robin's face grew dark as she spotted her backpack on the ground.

"Did you just move my bag?" asked Robin in a low voice.

"I brought your notes," he said, ignoring her growing anger. He unzipped his bag and pulled out her notes. "Thanks a lot for your notes. You're an impressive note-taker. And your soup made me all better. Your future boyfriend is a lucky guy."

"I never said you could sit beside me. And I don't exist to take care of a sick man," hissed Robin.

She already felt the glares of the girls in the department drilling into her back. If looks could kill, she'd be dead a hundred times over. She didn't want to deal with drama. She just wanted to complete her degree in peace and graduate.

"Shh. Aaron's here," he leaned over and whispered.

The loud chatter of the lecture hall came to a hush when the professor took his spot at the podium and began to set up his laptop for the lecture.

"Aaraon? You mean Professor Smythe? You're on first-name basis with me?" demanded Robin as quietly as she could. She felt a tinge of envy. She had yet to become friends with the professors in the Faculty of Business.

"Yeah. He's a family friend of ours. He comes over to our holiday events," said Chrom.

There it was, thought Robin. There was no way Chrom would be that close to the Head of Faculty on his own.

"We're going to finish up the last couple slides of last week's lecture," said Professor Smythe.

Robin flipped through the stack of notes she gave Chrom and stopped at the last lecture set to pick up where they left off in class. The tips of her ears burned as the whispering harpies behind her critiqued Chrom's seating arrangement today. She wished he'd just go away.

When she thought it couldn't get worse, he leaned in again. "Let's get lunch today together. It's on me."

The whispering behind her got even louder and the insults harsher.

"No. I'm not hungry," she said. That was an utter lie. She had to skip breakfast because she woke up late today. Robin was starving.

"Dinner? You're going to have to eat eventually," he said.

"Chrom, I'm trying to pay attention to the lecture," she said, giving him a harsh side glance. She was gripping her pen so hard that she half-expected her hand to be covered in black ink any moment now.

"Yeah. Smart. We'll talk after lecture," he said, relatively unfazed.

As soon as the professor went over the important points and concepts to know for the upcoming midterm, Robin grabbed her bag and gathered the rest of her notes and pencil case in her other arm. Before Chrom could even had a chance to stop her, she bolted.

"Robin!" he shouted after her, earning the two of them quizzical stares. "Wait up!" He grabbed his laptop and bag and ran hurried down to the front entrance of the lecture hall. "Let me repay you!"

Robin's cheeks burned as she ducked past the crowd of students leaving the lecture. The last thing she needed was the nasty, unwanted competition of the female students vying to be the next Mrs. Exalt. Regret sank in when she realized that she encouraged this.

"Robin!" he called her name from down the hall. "Let me buy you lunch!"

She stopped in her tracks. She gripped her stuff tighter, her back still turned to Chrom. Great, now everyone was watching. There were a couple whistles and hoots, then followed the buzz of whispering.

Robin turned around. "I'll pass."

There was a sympathetic cry from the crowd for Chrom.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just paying her back for taking care of me last weekend," said Chrom. There was a collective wooing from the students.

"I need to get to class," lied Robin and she quickly left.

She had never felt so humiliated after coming to Ylisse. Now everyone probably believed that she was his one-night stand and he was being _nice_ by trying to _pay_ her back.

For the remainder of the week, Chrom pestered her about buying her food. Luckily, he didn't make as big of a scene as Monday, but everyone watched the two with amusement, hoping maybe her answer would change.

When Robin demanded why he was bothering her, he told her that's what friends did with that disgustingly nice smile of his. It was give and take. He had taken from her and he wanted to give back. Robin nearly skipped a class just to avoid him. The jealous whisperings of his female harem was wearing her patience thin.

Then, something odd happened the following week: Chrom didn't come to the first two lectures of the week. From what she recalled, Chrom was a fairly good student and attended classes unless he was high on medication from the flu. However, he did show up on the Friday lecture. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Whenever he saw a friend or classmate, he did greet them, but his voice didn't have the enthusiasm as it usually did.

Robin held her breath as he walked towards her row. She wondered what was going on. Was he sick again?

Her heart sank when he sat at the end of the second row. Perhaps 'sat' wasn't the best description. He collapsed into the seat. Her brows creased ever so slightly. Robin bit her lip.

Who cared if Chrom didn't sit with her? Isn't this what she wanted?

Throughout the lecture, she watched Chrom's head bob up and down, struggling to stay awake in class. Scowling, she cursed him for detracting her attention from the professor's lecture. The pen in her hand tapped in a regular, irritated rhythm.

Why hadn't he come to class earlier this week? Was he trying to get her notes again? Why was he falling asleep in class? Didn't he know better?

Once the lecture came to an end, Robin groaned as she flipped through her rather empty notes. Great, now she was going to have to comb through the textbook for notes. That meant more work. She stood up and packed her stuff with annoyance pronounced in every shove. Robin made the decision to give him a piece of her mind for distracting her all class!

She adjusted her jacket and slung her backpack over one shoulder and stomped over to Chrom. She would tell him he was being a terrible student.

"Hey," said Robin.

That wasn't what she expected to come out.

"Hey," he said quietly, staring at his laptop screen.

"Are you mad at me for not having lunch with you?" she joked and added an awkward chuckle at the end.

This definitely wasn't going her way. Curse the damned golden boy.

"No, I get it. I'm not _worthy_ to be in your presence." Instead of anger from rejection, his words were punctuated with defeat and exhaustion.

"It was a joke," Robin murmured, shifting her gaze away from Chrom.

She watched him pack his backpack. Chrom made look standing up painful the way he straightened himself up. He shouldered his backpack and pocketed his phone.

The bag under Chrom's eyes were bruises he earned from fighting sleep. There was the faintest trace of stubble starting to grow on his face. His hair was at the verge of being able to be styled without any hair wax. Robin had a feeling Chrom was only being held together by the expectations of everyone around him, but nothing more. It wasn't a great look for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Robin in genuine concern.

"Everything's fine," said Chrom, staring at the ground.

"Yo, Golden Boy!"

Robin saw the briefest twitch on Chrom's face at the nickname. A tan male student with blond hair approached them.

"Hey, Vaike," said Chrom.

"Coming to the party?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. Let's get smashed together," said Chrom.

"Awesome, bro," said Vaike. "Who's this?" He pointed to Robin with his chin.

"No one," said Chrom.

"Ouch," said Robin. "I'm Robin. Chrom's…friend. And he's not coming to your party, we're hanging out tonight."

"What? We are?" asked Chrom.

"Yeah. We are," said Robin.

"Oh, okay. Yeah," said Vaike, giving the two an exaggerated wink.

"Get your head out of the gutter," snapped Robin.

"I'm going to head home," said Chrom, brushing past Robin. "Bye, Vaike."

Robin gave the blond a wave and followed after Chrom. From behind, Chrom looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. She pursed her lips. She didn't know what she could for him, but she knew he needed to be cheered up.

Once they left the business building, Robin picked up her pace and caught up to Chrom. They hadn't exchanged a word since. She didn't know what to say.

"So, you missed quite a few classes this week," she said. "Were you sick?"

"Yeah." He dismissed her question.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"It's almost four," said Chrom, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Dinner then?" she suggested.

Chrom stopped and turned to her. "Why are you being nice?"

"Because you look like you're about to fall apart."

* * *

"My bestie has been dying to try their food from this place. If he finds out that I did it without him, he's going to kill me," said Robin, splitting the chopsticks and rubbing them together in between her palms. "So it's a secret between us."

Chrom's smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. The two sat across from each other at his dinner table.

"Eat, you need it," said Robin. She opened all the delivery food and set it in between them. She reached over and offered Chrom the split chopsticks.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Chrom.

"I thought I already told you," said Robin, splitting her own pair of chopsticks. "Because friends take care of friends. Now eat. You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

Chrom thanked her and picked up his chopsticks and scooped up some noodles onto his plate. Robin waited and watched Chrom for the first couple bites to make sure he ate. After, she portioned some food onto her own plate and joined him.

She spoke and disclosed a personal tidbit. "I grew up in a pretty suffocating household."

He glanced up at her. The curious glint in his eyes was hard to miss.

"There were always high expectations. Anything short of perfection, the top, or first place was unacceptable," she said, pushing her cashew chicken on her plate with her chopsticks.

"What do your parents do?" asked Chrom.

"Mmm…" Robin thought for a moment. "Something to do with money."

"That's the vaguest answer I've ever heard," said Chrom. His laugh lightened up the mood. Robin giggled with him.

"But I'm guessing you're probably under a lot of pressure too, huh?" asked Robin.

"A bit," he said with a shrug.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend like everything's okay when it's not."

Chrom sighed. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Do what you want," said Robin.

"That's hard. I'm the only son to Exalt. My father's not going to hand off the company to my older sister," said Chrom. "I envy how everyone else and you have so much freedom."

Robin snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't make assumptions, Chrom. You don't how many people would kill for your position. So I'm guessing you had an argument with your father and it didn't go well, so you feel like shit right now."

"Wait, how…"

She shrugged and smiled. "Intuition?" she offered. "Moping isn't going to help."

"I'm not moping. Sometimes I want to stay in bed all day and do nothing," he said.

"You're allowed to have those days," she said in a soft voice. "Sometimes I do that too. You're allowed to feel sad and miserable, just don't let it get you down for the rest of your life. And if it is really bad, go see someone."

"The last thing I need a therapist, Robin. That would go so swell with my father," said Chrom.

"How about this? Every time you feel miserable, you give me a text or call and I'll come get your ass out of bed, get some coffee into you, and we can go to class together," said Robin.

He stared at her, his eyes searching her face.

"You're making this awkward, Chrom. Eat," she said.

Chrom said a quick apology and joined Robin. "This is pretty good."

"Yeah, I know. Definitely ordering from here again."

* * *

Frederick watched Robin with an invested interest as she elaborated on his question on Chrom and her being friends prior to pursuing a romantic relationship.

"He looked like he needed a friend. It sounded like his father had quite the hold on Chrom and they had a terrible relationship. As the only son, he had an incredible amount of pressure put on him," said Robin.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but her stomach grumbled. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"My body demands sustenance, Mr. Knight," said Robin with a grin. "Breakfast?"

Frederick pecked her on the forehead. "Yes, let's get breakfast before you get hangry."

"I don't get hangry," said Robin.

"Love, unfortunately, you do," said Frederick.

Before Robin could argue, Frederick's phone rang and vibrated behind him on her bedside table. He rolled over to his other side and retrieved his phone. It was Chrom.

"Frederick, speaking," he answered the phone.

"You know how I mentioned that I put together an integrated team? And Father gave me the green light for?" Chrom asked in an excited, jittery voice.

"Yes," said Frederick, glancing over at a curious Robin.

"I put together a hypothetical team together over night," said Chrom. "I've had so much coffee, but I was on a roll, Frederick!"

The older man held back a sigh. From the sounds of it, Chrom had drank quite a bit of coffee. He noticed that Chrom drank an excessive amount of coffee. Perhaps that habit was transferred between Robin and Chrom. He didn't know who rubbed off on who though.

"I need you to look over it before I proceed. I want your input. And I happened to see that working with Robin and Vaike were not only optimal for the team, but also great for me since I've known them for years," said Chrom.

"Sometimes working with friends isn't the best idea," said Frederick.

It was the truth, but he had mixed feelings towards his own statement because he felt that he was saying so to keep Robin to himself.

Again, he glanced over at Robin who remained silent. He got out of bed. There was a faint grumble from behind him that were along the lines of how work ruined everything. Frederick headed to the kitchen with the phone pressed against his ear, while Chrom rambled.

"If I have all the logistics figured out, we could do a lot of amazing things, Frederick! I'm shaking with excitement," said Chrom.

"I think you're shaking from the caffeine," said Frederick.

Quiet footsteps padded into the kitchen. Frederick focused out the window at the sink, waiting for Chrom to finish up the conversation.

"Oh, maybe." Chrom chuckled.

Robin's body pressed behind him and her arms wrapped around his waist. She rested her head on his back. He felt her breasts against his back through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Send the files to my email and I'll get back to you by tomorrow," said Frederick.

"Will do!" said Chrom.

"Try to get some rest," said Frederick before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Her hot breath warmed a patch of his skin through his shirt.

"Chrom. He's excited about something."

"I demand waffles," said Robin.

Frederick wasn't sure if she was ignoring his statement or didn't hear him. He decided to leave it as is.

Robin's stomach grumbled again.

"Damn it, Frederick. I'm hungry. Food!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like a bit of a mess. :l


	9. Broken (Part 3): Just One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the worst that can happen?" asked Gaius.
> 
> "We both end up hurt and never become friends ever again," said Robin.
> 
> A exasperated sigh left the redhead. "And what's the best thing that can happen?"
> 
> "We both end up hurt and never become friends ever again," said Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm back. I know. I'm awful.

Chrom had sent all the files to Frederick soon after the phone call. From the file names, Frederick knew that Chrom wanted Robin on the integrated team he was rambling about. It would give Robin an opportunity to showcase her skills and it was probably good for her career.

He never got around to opening the files on his phone because Robin plucked it out of his hands and nagged him about working in the morning. Instead, Robin bossed him around, sitting on the countertop, kicking her feet, and watching him make waffles.

When they sat down to eat, Frederick was about to take a bite of his waffle, but his fork stopped, never quite reaching his mouth. He lowered it back down onto the plate.

"Love, I can't eat if you keep doing that," said Frederick.

"What am I doing?" Robin smiled like she hadn't the faintest clue to what he was referring to.

The corners of his lips twitched and he shifted in his seat as a foot travelled further up his thigh. Across the table, above the action, Robin dipped her finger into the whip cream on her plate of waffles sprinkled with fruit and slipped it into her mouth. She caught his eyes and kept his attention before she slowly pulled out the finger from in between her lips.

He attempted to shoot her a look of disapproval, but it was never easy with Robin. She never made anything easy. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The late morn's sun illuminated her golden skin. Her touseled hair was slipping out of its messy bun. The white tee she wore did a poor job of covering her, her collarbones begging for his attention. His eyes followed the curves of her breasts and lingered at her dark, hard nipples beneath the thin fabric.

"This is quite inappropriate for the table," said Frederick. He reached underneath the table and grabbed a hold of her ankle, guiding her foot off of his thigh before it could go further.

Robin picked up her fork and knife, amusement twinkling in her eyes. She cut herself a large piece of her waffle and piled whip cream and fruit onto it. "You weren't complaining about how inappropriate I was last time we fucked on the table." His dearest took a bite of her breakfast. "You're not really not biting today." Robin slouched in her seat. "Was the phone call that bad?"

"No," said Frederick. "Just business."

"Mmhmm."

"Robin, if you don't mind me asking,"

"Ask away."

"How'd you two start dating?"

She chuckled to herself, staring down at her food. "I dunno, we just started going out."

* * *

Robin threw her head back and laughed, her beautiful moonlight hair dancing with her trembling body. She wiped away her tears and tried to catch her breath. He loved watching her laugh. He loved making her laugh.

"Oh Gods, Chrom," said Robin. "You totally look like someone who was obsessed with dinosaurs as a child. I can't believe you never changed out of your Halloween dinosaur costume for three weeks."

"Oh man, you should've seen our butler, Nick. He didn't know what to do with me. Until Father came home from his business trip and straightened everything out," Chrom added quietly.

Her smile weakened at the mention of Chrom's father and how uneasy it made him feel.

"It was a long time ago." Chrom waved a hand, hoping that her full, sweet smile would return.

"Yeah," said Robin nodding.

Her eyes left his when her phone went off _again._ It had been doing that a lot lately. And he hated how her face lit up. Without wasting another second, Robin picked her phone and read the new text. She quickly shot a message back and then put her phone down.

Chrom forced a smile. "Was it Glen?"

"Yeah." She didn't even attempt to hide her coy smile.

Damn Glen. He wished that he would stop flirting with his best friend. Their time spent sitting cross-legged on the giant steps in the business building lounge had decreased every since Glen had started texting Robin. Chrom had even complained to Gaius about it endlessly, to the point where the candy-obsessed ginger snapped at him. He had made Gaius of all people to snap at him.

"So, are you two seeing each other?" asked Chrom not very discreetly.

"Us? Oh, no. We've just gone out for coffee a couple times," said Robin.

"Cool. I hope it goes well," said Chrom. He didn't mean a single word of it.

"Thanks," said Robin. "I hope so too."

Chrom nodded, trying to school the disappointment leaking onto his face. "Are we still on for study date later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the library after dinner," said Robin.

"Okay, great," said Chrom.

As agreed upon, they met up at the library after dinner. But stupid Glen was texting Robin again and she asked Chrom if he'd be upset if she went to meet up with Glen. Of course Chrom said it was fine. Why would he say otherwise? But as he watched Robin leave, Chrom asked someone to watch his stuff and ran out after her.

"Robin!" shouted Chrom, his voice echoing in the quiet library. He received an angry shushing from the librarian and several disgruntled students shot him glares that could kill. "Robin…" he whispered as loud as possible.

Robin was at the entrance of the library on the phone. Most likely with Glen. Chrom sprinted up to her and snatched the phone from her.

"Hey! What the hell!" snapped Robin, spinning around.

He looked at the phone and confirmed it was Glen. "Hey, sorry, man. Robin's no longer interested." And he hung man. Gods, he had wanted to do that for so long.

"Chrom, what the hell?" demanded Robin.

Okay, he hadn't thought out his plan very clearly. He hesitated, staring at her. Finally, he said, "Don't go. I don't want you to go."

Robin's brow furrowed, concern spreading on her face. "Chrom…"

"I…" This wasn't how he wanted to confess to her. It was all a mess.

Robin waited. She looked so unsure.

"I like you," Chrom blurted out. "More than as a friend. I like you. I can be myself around you. You push me to be better in a good way. So don't go."

She lowered her head and stared at the space in between them.

Chrom held his breath, waiting for some kind of reaction. Any reaction. A word. Something!

"I need some time to think," said Robin, still not looking up at him.

His heart fell. No, that didn't quite express how he felt. Chrom was drowning in regret and fear. His mouth was dry and his throat burned. He had ruined everything.

She outstretched an open hand. "Can I have my phone?" mumbled Robin.

He didn't want her to leave. He gripped the phone tighter, but then gave it to her.

"Thanks," said Robin.

* * *

Gaius always made the best peppermint white hot chocolate. He always used Rosannian white chocolate and topped it all off with whip cream and broken shards of peppermint candy. It was a festivity in a cup that could fill anyone with cheer.

Except Robin.

"The way you drink it, you make it look like it's medicine," said Gaius. "I'm offended, Bubbles."

"No! It's good. It's always good," said Robin, holding the mug in her hands.

The ginger with a trademark lollipop stick jutting out of his mouth plopped down on the old couch with Robin. "I don't get why you're torturing the poor guy."

Robin wore a hurt look at the mention of Chrom. "It's not that."

"He likes you. You like him. What's the problem?" asked Gaius, further slouching into the couch. "Just bang already."

"His family will never approve," said Robin. "And his fan club is going to kill me."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Bubbles, you're so frustrating."

"You don't get it—" Robin tried to sit up straight to be taken more seriously, but sank further into Gaius' old couch.

"What don't I get? All I know is that I'm sick of both you and Blue wearing my ears down. You two take turns! Just fuck already!" exclaimed Gaius. "It's not like he asked you to marry him."

"His father will freak out when he finds out who I am," said Robin.

"Is this about your family business?" asked Gaius.

"A bit. I know what kids with parents like Chrom's are like. They're going to do background checks and later assume I'm dating him for money and give both of us a hard time," said Robin.

"So then, keep it a secret," said Gaius.

"Have you met Chrom?"

"Good point," said Gaius. "He's as subtle as an elephant."

"Yeah. Exactly."

"I need sugar before I argue with you two idiots." Gaius stole Robin's hot chocolate and took a long drink from it. When he lowered the cup, he wore a whip cream moustache.

Robin took the mug back and looked down at it. "Oh my fucking gods, Gaius. You drank almost all of it, you pig!"

"Don't fat shame me," said Gaius, licking off the whip cream.

"You're not even fat! You and your damned athlete metabolism!" snapped Robin.

Gaius laughed his trademark evil laugh. "Seriously, just talk to him."

She grumbled under her breath about nothing and her best friend rolled his eyes at her.

"What's the worst that can happen?" asked Gaius.

"We both end up hurt and never become friends ever again," said Robin.

A exasperated sigh left the redhead. "And what's the best thing that can happen?"

"We both end up hurt and never become friends ever again," said Robin.

"Bubbles, sometimes, I have an inkling as to why candy was invented, aside from the sugar rush. It was made for people like you," said Gaius. "I'm going to bet you my emergency stash that you two are going to totally fuck anyway."

"Gaius, this isn't a joke," said Robin.

"Tell him you want to try it out. No, don't give me that look, I _know_ you want him too. And if things don't work out, tell him you want to be friends," said Gaius. "It's like a lollipop. If you don't want to finish it, just stick it back in the wrapper."

"That's disgusting, Gaius," said Robin.

"And so is you and Blue pretending you two are star-crossed lovers," said Gaius, snatching Robin's mug again.

* * *

Robin was terrified, but she at least owed Chrom this much. She stood outside his door, hoping maybe by some miracle, he had left in between the time she texted him and said she'd come over and by the time she had arrived at his door. She paced back and forth in front of his apartment door. Then she stopped. She needed to get this over with. She wanted to know that she would not regret this.

She knocked on the door. Three soft knocks. Maybe he wouldn't here.

"Coming!"

Nope, he definitely heard.

Chrom opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Robin bit her lip and avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Chrom.

Robin nodded. Chrom stepped aside and allowed her to come inside. As she slipped off her shoes, she said, "I'm sorry for not answering your texts or calls. I didn't know what to do."

"No, I got the message," said Chrom.

Robin followed after Chrom into the living and he sat down on one end and Robin at the other.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not interested. I get it," said Chrom.

"No, it's not that," said Robin.

"It's not?" There was a glimmering of hope laced into those two words.

"I…I got scared," said Robin. Chrom finally looked at her. "I spooked."

"Oh."

Robin turned to face him. "I know this is so terrible cliche, but I don't want to lose you as a friend if things don't work out."

"I promise if we try and it doesn't work out that we'll go back to things the way they are," said Chrom.

"How are you so sure?" asked Robin.

"I'm not usually sure about a lot of things. But I'm sure about you," said Chrom.

Robin searched his face. He was making it hard. She inched closer to him and he sat closer to her as well.

"Just one kiss," Robin whispered. She felt her cheeks warm at her stupid suggestion. Maybe if she didn't feel a spark it would be easier. "If we don't feel anything, we just stay friends."

"Okay," said Chrom.

Robin's heart pounded in her chest when Chrom brought up a hand and cupped her face and started to lean in. She tipped her head to the opposite direction of Chrom. Slowly, she closed her eyes and shoved her rampant thoughts deep in the crevices of her mind. When his lips brushed against hers, she pressed her lips against his, closing the distance. And in that moment, all she knew was that she wanted more. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and Chrom pulled her onto his lap.

When Robin pulled away, she was breathless and staring down at Chrom's beautiful blue eyes. He looked up at her and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Chrom grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't know if I know for sure. I think I'll need a second one."

"You're such a boob," said Robin before kissing him again.

She wondered why she had waited so long. Why had she even stressed out about it?

It felt right. They were meant to be.

* * *

"Are we okay?" asked Robin, looking up at Frederick as he collected her plate. "Because I know just because we had make-up sex doesn't necessarily mean we're okay."

"I'm not sure," said Frederick honestly, stroking her hair.

Robin bit her lip and nodded to herself.

"What I don't understand is why Chrom is under the assumption that you two are getting back together," said Frederick.

"We're not," said Robin. "The end was messy and wasn't verbalized very clearly."

"What do you mean?" said Frederick, putting down the dishes back on the dinner table.

"His father just kind of shipped Chrom off, rotating him to different countries that had branches of the Exalt Corporation when all his…other methods didn't work," said Robin. "President Exalt made my life a little difficult for a while. Chrom probably doesn't know but the president had made it very clear that I was to stay away from Chrom. Now that I'm saying it out loud, it kinda sounds bad."

Concern spread on Frederick's face. "What exactly did he do?"

"I don't like talking about it," said Robin. A sad smile pulled at her lips. "I'll talk to Chrom, Frederick. I'll sort it out."

Frederick sighed before kissing her on the crown of her head.

"So, now that you know all the details of my one _only_ other relationship, you want to share your history?" asked Robin, bouncing up onto her feet. She took the plates and cutlery from Frederick to the sink.

"What do you want to know?" asked Frederick.

"I didn't know it was going to be this easy," said Robin. "I know you've dated four women before me."

Frederick leaned back against her small dinner table and sipped his coffee. His toned muscles pressing up against his undershirt.

"Okay, for starters, how many women have you _been_ with?" she asked.

"In a relationship or…?" asked Frederick.

"Huh," said Robin. "I don't think I want to know anymore."

Frederick chuckled, his eyes twinkling at her. "Think before you speak."

"Is the number of women you slept with different from your number of partners?" asked Robin.

"Not by much," said Frederick.

"Sure," said Robin. "Look at you. You could've been a male stripper if you weren't so damn good at your job."

Frederick choked on his coffee, causing him to cough several times to clear his airway. Robin smiled smugly.

"Don't you have any regrets though?" asked Robin.

"If I did, why would I be here with you?" asked Frederick in a strained voice. He cleared his throat out a couple more times.

"You answered my question with a question," said Robin. "Not fair. You're so much better at extracting information than me."

"You're like an open book to me. That and you open up easily, love. Besides, three of the women I was with are married now. I've been to all their weddings," said Frederick.

"Look at you, Mr. I-am-mature-and-won't-burn-every-bridge," said Robin. "I don't think a lot of people maintain a good relationship with their exes."

"They all ended on mutual agreement," said Frederick.

"What about the last one?" asked Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Frederick.

"The one who isn't married," clarified Robin.

"Oh, her. She's a good friend of mine. We dated a long time ago, back in my MBA days. She learned that she was more into women," said Frederick. "We work together now."

"Oh my gods, I want to know who now," said Robin. "Who is it? Was it Margaret?"

"Margaret?" Frederick repeated, a look of mild surprise on his face.

"What? She's a babe," said Robin. "If I was a guy, I'd totally bang her. You know how bangable she is based on how jealous women are."

"Are you jealous of Margaret?"

"Pfft, no. She sets back feminism by a century. But she does have a nice ass."

"Indeed, she does, but she's not my type."

"Is it…" Robin thought for a moment. "Who else is worthy of your attention in the marketing department? Oh! Is it Laurelina?"

"Robin, she's even younger than you," said Frederick. "I said my MBA days."

Robin gasped. "Phila? You and Phila?"

"Once upon a time," said Frederick.

"Wow. That actually makes sense. She's super serious. You're super serious," said Robin. "She's really smart. You're really smart. I can see why you two were attracted to each other."

"You know, now that we're talking about relationships, do your parents know of us?" asked Frederick. "I should've introduced myself months ago, but you never brought it up, so I didn't want to push."

He was always like that—polite to a fault.

"Umm…like my parents have some suspicion that I'm with someone," said Robin. "My sister knows, but not the details. I think they'd freak out at me if they knew I was dating someone within Exalt again, considering what happened last time with Chrom."

"I see. So they don't really know," said Frederick.

"No," said Robin quietly. "Yours?"

"I've mentioned you a couple times. Whenever Mum calls, she's asking when I'm visiting with you," said Frederick. "But I don't think they realize you're eight years younger than me."

"Is that bad?" asked Robin.

"No," said Frederick. "But sometimes I wonder if it's more fair to you if you saw someone who's more within your age range."

"Don't say that," said Robin. "I'm happy with you. Sure, sometimes it feels like I'm dating an old man since I have no idea what kind of references you're making. I kid, Frederick. But you make me happy and that's something I don't say often."

"There's never a boring day with you, love."

* * *

With Frederick playing catch-up on work, Robin decided that it was best that she left him alone for a bit to do his thing. On Sunday, she decided she would clean her apartment, starting with anything that reminded her of Chrom (and that damned blue mug of his).

After three grocery bags and two boxes, Robin almost wondered if he had broken into her house throughout the years to leave reminders of him. At this rate, it was easier to just throw everything out, move to a new house, and start fresh.

Robin pulled out her phone and called Frederick.

He picked up after the second ring. "Yes, love?" She could hear him typing in the background.

"Frederick, I need to move," said Robin.

The typing of the keyboard stopped and she heard him move the phone to his dominant ear. "I thought you liked your place."

"I've learned that I don't like it here," said Robin. "Anymore."

"And you decided this all today," stated Frederick, trying to follow along.

"Yeah. I need to move," said Robin, who was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by stupid Chrom mementos. "And the damned door gets stuck all the time! And I'm getting sick of having to climb up all those stairs!"

"Okay, do you have a plan?" asked Frederick.

"Stop using that tone with me," said Robin.

"What tone?" said Frederick.

"That tone where you're kinda patronizing, but you're not because you're probably right. The one where you are just playing along to humour me. I'm serious right now!" said Robin.

"What's this about? Did you find a bug in your house again?" asked Frederick.

Robin pouted when she recalled that she freaked out about a bug in her house and he had to come kill it at two in the morning because she ended up cowering in the corner of her kitchen. It looked far bigger when it terrified her at first.

"No," said Robin. "I just think it's time to move on with this stage of my life."

"What stage?" asked Frederick.

"I'm trying to get rid of everything that reminds me of Chrom and turns out it's—"

"I'll help you move," said Frederick. "When do you want to move? Want to move closer to where I live?"

A part of her was relieved he didn't ask her to move in with him. "Closer to you is in downtown."

"Well, I'm eight minutes from downtown to be precise," said Frederick.

"Downtown is expensive and I'm still paying off my student loans," said Robin. "I'll check around. Maybe there are some new places that opened up."

"Okay. Keep me posted, love," said Frederick.

"How's work going?" asked Robin.

"Fine," said Frederick. "Wish I was spending this lovely Sunday afternoon with you though."

"Same," said Robin. "I'll let you go."

"Okay. I love you."

Robin grinned ear to ear and her insides warmed. "I love you too."

They hung up and Robin giggled to herself. She didn't want to ruin this. Aside from the fact that she was breaking informal company policy of not being able to date colleagues, it felt right.

Robin stared at her pile of Chrom reminders and realized that if she threw all of this out, she'd lose all her comfy lounge clothes, the only hair jaw clips that actually held her stupidly thick hair, and almost all her mugs and cups. She could drink out of a bowl. Yeah. She could do that.

Actually, no. She couldn't afford to go backwards back into the student lifestyle. Robin sighed and started to unpack all of her stuff again. She needed a girlfriend around. Cherche hadn't told Robin her tentative return date since Exalt had told her that there was no failing allowed in securing the deals with Rosanne to collaborate with Sagittarius on their electronic modern home accessories or something. Robin had lost Cherche once she had started to talk about how Sagittarius was a company run by an eccentric man named Virion Lemaire, that designed quirky household products. His fame started when he had built a tiny minimalist house with discreet multi-functional furniture.

**Me:** _When are you back? Did you run off with some Rosannian man?_

Robin was pleasantly surprised, considering that all their text responses had been delayed because of the time difference.

**Cherche:** _I just woke up. My flight arrived at 3 AM today._

**Me:** _Ahhhhh! You_ _'re bak! How'd the deal go?_

**Cherche:** _Great, as always. But I have so much to tell you._

**Me:** _Meet at Echoes on Valentia Street?_

**Cherche:** _3 PM?_

Robin checked the time and calculated that she had about an hour and fifteen minutes to get there. That was plenty of time.

**Me:** _It_ _'s a date!_

* * *

"No!" shouted Robin, nearly spilling her coffee.

"Yes," said Cherche with a smile.

"Wow," said Robin.

"I know," agreed Cherche.

Robin leaned back into her chair. She grinned at her friend child tapping a finger on her phone screen on top of the cafe table. It was a nice day to hang out with Cherche at an outdoor seat at the cafe.

"So, that's why you took so long," said Robin.

Cherche smiled and sipped her coffee. "Yeah, he was playing with me. At first, I thought he was just a man whore, messing with me. But after, I caved since he wasn't letting up and we had dinner. The rest is history."

"Awwe. I'm getting the warm fuzzies inside," cooed Robin. "So then, when is Mr. Lemaire arriving?"

"He should be here next month," said Cherche.

"So, what's he like?" asked Robin.

"More insecure than he let's on. But he has a very kind heart," said Cherche fondly.

"Wow, you're really into him," said Robin. "You never speak highly of any guy."

"So, how about you and your secret boyfriend?" asked Cherche.

Robin's face fell as she set down her mug and lowered her eyes. "It's umm…we're a little weird."

"Oh?" Cherche perked both eyebrows.

"Yeah, Chrom's back," murmured Robin.

"Oh no," said Cherche. On one of their drunken Girls' Night In, Cherche had figured out that Robin's mystery beau also worked at the company. "Are there rumours circulating about you two?"

"I think he heard them _and_ he works in close proximity with Chrom," said Robin. "And you know how Chrom can be."

"Oblivious." Cherche sighed.

"He's not happy I won't tell him everything about us and Chrom keeps approaching me," said Robin. "I promised him I'd talk to Chrom and sort this out. I just don't know how it'll go."

"Mmmm."

"And I think it's about time I moved," said Robin.

"Oh?"

"Maybe I'll be finally be able to have my real adult place, since my current apartment is still the same place I was in since my last year of undergrad," said Robin.

"I can help you find a cute place."

"Yeah, thanks," said Robin. "Hopefully, it'll be okay. It should be okay. I need to make it clear that there's no chance between us. Cherche, I really like this guy. I don't want to fuck this up. Sometimes I feel like he's too good for me."

"Robin, you're an amazing catch. Don't say that."

"But enough about me! You need to show me what you bought over in Rosanne. When can I come over?"

* * *

Chrom was sprawled out on the couch with his phone in hand—the latest model that Exalt Corporation had released, the Falchion. There was a line of ten numbers on his screen. He hesitated, debating whether he should text her or not. He hadn't quite gotten the number through the most ethical methods…he had pulled it up from Robin's employee profile. But he had needed it when he was forming his integrative team. So maybe it wasn't as unethical.

There were three polite knocks on his home office door. "Come in!" shouted Chrom.

When he heard the door click open, he immediately sat up on the couch. A blond man in a beige dress pants and crisp white shirt with a light green tie walked in.

"Libra, I wasn't expecting you." Chrom was mildly surprised to see his father's secretary-slash-attendant.

"Mr. Exalt wanted me deliver something and check in on you," said Libra, coming to stand near Chrom with an envelope.

"I see," said Chrom.

Libra's eyes fell on the profiles spread out on the coffee table in front of Chrom. He never did like being behind the desk nor working on the tablet. He preferred to spread everything out and working with paper. Chrom followed Libra's gaze and saw that he was staring at Robin's open file. It was too late, but Chrom closed the file and pretended that nothing was wrong.

"Mr. Exalt won't be happy if he knows that you're pursuing Miss Robin Grima again," said Libra.

"I…I'm not." A guilty look flashed on his face. "I have done everything Father has asked me to do. He can't ship me off like a child being shipped off to boarding school again."

Libra had the slightest of disapproval on his face. "Chrom."

"Libra, you don't get it. She means to world to me. I know she's still probably hurt from our past, but I can protect her this time," said Chrom.

"And she has warmed up to your attempts?" asked Libra.

"No," murmured Chrom. "Not quite."

"Ah," said Libra. "It appears that she is keeping her word."

Perplexed, Chrom frowned and stared at Libra. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think it's best you move on, Chrom," said Libra.

"No. Hold that thought. What do you mean by that?" demanded Chrom. "Did Father have something to do with this?"

Libra remained quiet.

"Libra." Chrom got up from his seat and stood up against Libra. "What did he do?"

He admired the poker face that his father's secretary always managed to maintain. Libra always looked serene.

"You don't have to tell me, I'll go ask him myself." Chrom pushed past Libra, but Libra caught his arm.

"Stop, Chrom. Mr. Exalt is resting from getting back from his business trip," said Libra.

Chrom glared at him. Libra was only the messenger and it was unfair to attack him. However, Chrom had spent more time talking with Libra than his own father in the past couple years and Libra often became a target of Chrom's protests.

"Paying her off didn't work. So he had her informed that if she approaches you again that he would ensure that she would be removed from her job," said Libra. "And that he would make it difficult to find another job in Ylisse."

Chrom sighed. "I didn't even know. That's why she wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts. That's why she refuses to even talk to me."

Libra placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go."

He pushed off Libra's hand. "You don't get it, Libra. She's what kept me going the past couple years. The chance that Father would let me be if I did everything he asked of me. It doesn't surprise me that he's not going to let me have any control over my own god damned life!"

"It's what's best for your future, Chrom. You must understand," said Libra.

"We both know father never knew what was best for me," said Chrom. "It was always what was good for him. I've made it clear I'm not seeing all those women he thinks would be an excellent additions to his empire. I'm not doing that again. It destroyed her."

"If you really want to protect her, staying away is be the best option," said Libra.

"I was coward once. I'm not going to be a coward twice," said Chrom.

* * *

Chrom had insisted on lunch. No matter what Robin had tried, Chrom wouldn't have anything less than lunch. And of course, he picked the trending expensive restaurant that people were reserving a year in advance. And of course, Chrom _somehow_ managed to get a table for them with a single phone call.

Robin didn't put in much effort for her outfit, but she still tried a little so that she wouldn't stick out amongst the upper-class crowd. She refused to take his car with him so they made their way separately to the restaurant during their lunch break.

A beautiful hostess greeted her. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Chrom Exalt?" Her voice went up a little higher than intended.

"He arrived ten minutes ago. I'll take you right there," said the hostess. "Please follow me."

Robin wanted to leave, but she also wanted to set the record straight. When she saw Chrom, she saw that he was seated against the windows, overlooking the city of Ylisse. It was a fine view. Of course, they gave the heir to the Exalt empire the best fucking view.

Chrom perked up when he saw her. He smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Hey." Robin took her a seat from across him.

"Their steaks are amazing here," said Chrom. "I tried it last year."

"You…were in Ylisse last year?" asked Robin, staring up at him. That might've been before Frederick and her started dating.

Chrom nervously laughed. "Just for a week. It was Father's birthday. I had to come back. I would've come to see you, but they kept me busy. I tried calling though and it kept going to some random man with a thick Feroxi accent."

"Yeah, I changed my number," said Robin.

The voice messages and texts were torturing her, and his family, his father to be specific, made is very clear with indirect methods that she was to stay away from Chrom. Changing her number seemed like a logical step to remove herself from everything. If the president of Exalt Corporation saw her with him at this moment, he would've ensured that she couldn't get another job in Ylisse again. So, she needed to make this as clear as possible to him.

"I won't be staying long," said Robin. "Oh…you really don't need to call the waitress over."

Chrom had flagged down the waitress and she was coming over to them already. "Do you want wine, Robin?"

"No," said Robin. "Just water."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"We'll go with second lunch course," said Chrom.

"Right away, sir. Anything else?" asked the waitress.

"No, that's all," said Chrom.

After the waitress left, Chrom said, "I didn't go with the first lunch course because I know how much you hate radishes. There were radishes in the salad."

"Chrom, I don't feel comfortable staying for lunch," said Robin.

His brow furrowed. "It's just lunch, Robin. I think we can spare an hour or two for one another. Talk things through."

Robin's hands tightened into fists on her lap. "We never broke up."

She finally had his attention. Chrom shifted in his seat. Robin couldn't read what he was thinking, something that was rare for her. Gods, he _had_ changed in the past couple years. But so had she.

"So I just want to make it clear that we can never get back together, even if you are here," said Robin. "So please stop."

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Chrom. "We don't have to go back to exactly where we left off. It might be a good thing for us to not return to that time. All I want is to have you back in my life. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Chrom, we need to let our past go," said Robin.

"I can protect you this time. I promise," said Chrom.

"But I don't want to do this with you," said Robin quietly. She couldn't look him in the face knowing the hurt expression he would wear. "I've moved on. Because I know it's going to be okay for a while and we're going to be happy and then everything is going to come crashing down again."

"It'll be different this time," said Chrom.

"No. Don't say that," said Robin, her throat closing up. "I've moved on."

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other. I know people change during that kind of time. I can be patient," said Chrom. "We can make this work again."

"I'm with someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I can't say," said Robin.

"I took too long," said Chrom, more to himself than to anyone else.

"No, it was just time to move on," said Robin. "And you should move on too. Find someone more suitable for you."

"Robin, they didn't mean anything to me," said Chrom. "You know that. I told you that."

She glued her eyes down at the napkin and cutlery set in front of her. It didn't matter if it meant nothing. At the end of the day, it hurt. Chrom's father forced him go on dates with more 'suitable' women from renown family backgrounds while they were dating in hopes that Chrom would fall for another. While Chrom never developed affections for another, his father was successful in putting a strain on their relationship. Robin couldn't count the nights she had fallen asleep crying: self-doubt and a diminishing self-worth eating away at her. But she had foolishly held on. Robin wished that they hadn't been so stubborn and allowed things to run its course instead.

"Oh my gods, is that you, Chrom?"

They both looked up to see a young woman with an unnaturally red bob. She had lovely round grey eyes and the facial features of a haute couture model.

"Karlena," said Chrom.

"I didn't know you were back," said Karlena, faking a laugh. "You still owe me that second date."

Chrom grimaced before politely smiling. "I just got back. I'm guessing you're working for _Yvette_ now?"

Robin wasn't sure if she had heard right. Yvette was the internationally renown fashion magazine that all the women looked to for trends and inspiration. Robin knew that a couple of her friends had applied when they graduated, but it was cut-throat competitive.

They really were from different worlds.

"Yes, darling. It's been fun. They've started to give me more responsibilities," said Karlena. "But I see that you're here with a friend." She scanned Robin up and down before turning her attention back to Chrom. "Give me a call so—"

Before Karlena could finish her sentence, Robin grabbed her bag and got up from her seat and left. She was not going to be humiliated again. She was not going to be poor girl that Chrom was 'having on the side'.

"Damn it. Karlena, we'll grab lunch some time, but it won't be a date."

Her feet couldn't carry her out of the restaurant fast enough. Why had she thought he had changed? It was stupid. What was she expected by coming here? Why did all of this still pull at her heartstrings? Robin jammed her finger repeatedly on the elevator button.

Chrom called out. "Robin! Come back. You promised we'd talk."

The elevator finally arrived and opened. Robin slipped inside and tried to get the doors to shut as quickly as possible, but as fate would have it, Chrom caught the elevator before it closed for good. She swore.

"I don't know why I'm here," said Robin, backing into the elevator. She watched the doors close behind Chrom, trapping them in the metal box.

"I'm sorry about that," said Chrom.

"No, you're not! You're always saying sorry! I don't want to hear—" Robin stopped herself, tears lining her eyes. She took a deep breath, petting her temper down. Her body had reacted before she could even process what was going on. It was like nothing had changed. Chrom even wore that guilty, hurt puppy face, making her regret snapping at him. She had to stop herself from apologizing, because that was what always happened after.

"I hurt you…a lot," he said quietly. "But it was hard for me too." Chrom took a couple steps towards her.

Robin shook her head. "Chrom, I'm begging you. Leave me alone. I'm finally happy with someone."

"I didn't know Father threatened you," said Chrom, now dangerously close to Robin, but she had nowhere else to back up into. "I'll protect you this time."

Her lips were sealed tight and she looked away. Chrom brought up his hand and brushed it against her cheek.

"We can't," murmured Robin. "We can't do this again. I can't do this. We're going to end up destroying each other again."

"It'll be different this time," said Chrom. "I won't be a coward this time."

"I can't do this again," said Robin, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I took too long. Do you love him?" asked Chrom.

She swallowed before answering, "Yeah, I do. I have a stable relationship and—"

"Because I never stopped loving you and I get the feeling you never stopped loving me either," Chrom said.

Robin turned her head away from him.

"How about this?" Chrom cupped her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"What?" she breathed. She was falling into those baby blue eyes again.

"Remember how we started dating?" said Chrom.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Just one kiss." His face was mere inches from her face, tempting her to fall for him all over again. Chrom's physical presence eased her scars. "And if we don't feel anything, we'll go our own ways. Maybe we'll be friends, maybe we'll be…nothing."

"Chrom, I can't. Please," said Robin, trying to turn away, but Chrom wouldn't let her. Her eyes began to close as she felt his warm breath tickling her lips. He always made her pathetically weak. And this time, he was different, not in a bad way, but almost in a mature way. In a way that Robin wanted to know him again.

She barely managed to words, "I'm with someone."

"Push me away then," whispered Chrom. "Tell me you didn't miss me. Tell me you don't want me."

Both of them knew she didn't have a strength to do so. They had left each with too many unresolved affections for one another. They had fought tooth and nail to be together.

And their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd make my deadline of June 21st, but somehow I did. If the work is a little sloppy it's because I was trying to make my personal deadline and trying to get over a writing slump.
> 
> I'm aiming to update on a biweekly basis on Wednesdays. Next update should be July 5th, 2017.


	10. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to rest easy while you're here. I've always been very fond of you."
> 
> "Mrs. Exalt, I can't accept all of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is killing me this summer. As some of you know, that's been one of my main reasons for why my updates have been even slower than before.
> 
> This is the eleventh draft. =_=
> 
> As always, thank you for your patience.

His hand caressed her face when he withdrew from their kiss. Heavy breaths intermingled. Lips brushed.

"I'm here," he whispered before kissing her again.

The two words echoed in her mind and urged her to catch them and hold onto them, in case he disappeared again. Robin dug her fingers into his shirt, pulling him in closer. All of her rationality and logic evaporated, especially with his tongue slipping into her mouth again.

Her stomach suddenly lurched when the elevator began its descension. It snapped her out of his spell. Immediately, Robin shoved him away. Chrom stumbled back into the opposite corner of the elevator.

"Robin."

"Stay right there. Not a word."

The elevator stopped at the fifteenth floor and opened. A businesswoman occupied on her phone stepped in. She didn't glance up at either Chrom or Robin; instead, she pressed the ground button when she noticed that the button board was completely unlit and the elevator unmoving.

Whoever designed this hotel was clearly an idiot, thought Robin. Who in their right mind sticks the restaurant at the top of the hotel?

Guilt gnawed away at Robin's conscience as the elevator sank closer to ground floor. She felt his eyes on her. She avoided any eye contract, severing any connection they had previously established. Furthermore, Robin moved her bag to her other side to put more space between them. She needed to get out of here before he had another chance to sway her.

When the elevator bell sounded, like the gunshot at the start of a race, Robin pushed past the businesswoman. The race was on. She nearly stumbled and instantly regretted not wearing flats that day. Nevertheless, she kept speed walking to the exit. It looked so far all the way at the end of the hotel lobby.

"Robin, wait." His footsteps were catching up to her. "Robin, please."

Her heels clicked faster and faster, his own shoes keeping tempo with hers.

"Damn it, Robin." Chrom grabbed her hand and spun her back into him.

"Chrom, let go," said Robin through gritted teeth, struggling against his grip. "People can see us."

"I'm not letting you go until you promise we've talked. I don't care if people see us."

People were staring at them. Chrom was recognizable from a mile away with his stupid blue hair. Robin wished she could fade away on the spot. Chrom, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. Of course, he didn't care. This wasn't going to hurt him like it was going hurt her.

"We've talked! There's nothing to talk about," begged Robin. "Chrom, please let go."

"Please don't run. You felt it too. I know you did. I meant every word. It'll be different this time. I'll protect you. I'll protect us."

"Chrom, people are watching us. Please. Stop. I don't know what you want me to do."

"All I want is to have you back in my life. We don't even have to in a relationship. I just need my best friend back in my life."

She shook her head, blinking away tears. She wished he'd shut the fuck up. "Don't do this to me. I can't do this again with you. You know we're never going to be  _just friends_. What you're asking of me is to be unfaithful."

"Chrom?" Both of them turned their attention to an older Valmese businessman heading towards them. His cautious smile grew more confident with each step. "Ah, it is you!"

Chrom hesitantly released Robin and moved his hand to her waist. "Mr. Faro, it's a pleasure to see you. Are you staying here for a business trip?" He extended an open hand and Mr. Faro shook his hand.

"Nice handshake, boy. My, the last time I saw you, you were only fifteen and came to the gala with Carlisle. How is he?" asked Mr. Faro.

"Father's doing well." Chrom smiled politely.

Robin watched the conversation between the two men and saw that the older gentleman had glanced over at her once and chose not to acknowledge her. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. The man might asked her if she was sleeping with him to get to his money.

Once he started asking Chrom about his plans being back in Ylisse, Robin took the opportunity to break away and run.

"Chrom, why don't you talk to Mr. Faro and I'll be right back?" said Robin, adding a sweet smile like a punctuation mark. "I need to go to the ladies' room."

Chrom turned to her and back to Mr. Faro before responding. Robin knew if it were just a personal acquaintance, he would've just cut the conversation short, but it was a business acquaintance, and as an Exalt, he had an image to upkeep.

He played along, his words leaving a forced smile. "We're going to have to leave soon. You promise you'll be back soon? We still have some details to go over."

She faked a laugh. "Of course. It's not like I'm going to run way." Robin patted him on the chest. "Good day, Mr. Faro." She shoved his hand off and coolly walked straight to the entrance of the hotel.

Upon the first step she took past the sliding doors, she bolted. She nearly collided with a pedestrian when she stepped out into the sun from the roofed driveway of the hotel, folding her ankle as a result.

"Fuck," she hissed. She would ice once she got back to the office.

Not twenty meters away, she checked over her shoulder to see that Chrom had already found her. She didn't want to talk. She couldn't. He'd make her want to go back to when things were good again, even if those moments were few and far in between. He made saying 'no' so difficult.

"Robin!"

It killed her that she missed him. It killed her that she wanted him back in her life again. It killed her that it made her knees go weak every time he said her name. But she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the all the shit again. Not a second time.

She cursed her shoes and ran. Up ahead, she saw that people were still crossing the busy street. A red hand flashed at her to stop with seven seconds left. Seven seconds was plenty. She had made it across the same street with three seconds left before. Without a moment of hesitation, she ran down the striped path. Loud honking from behind her startled her, causing her to roll the same ankle again.

"Fuck. Why?" she hissed.

"Robin! Stop! You're going to get hurt!"

She didn't listen. She took two more steps before her feet were swept off of the concrete. Air was punched out of her body. Her head bounced off of a glass surface, imprinting a shattered web.

 _Screech_.

 _Thud_.

The shock of the impact faded and agonizing pain and panic flooded her senses. Even with desperate gasps, she was starved for oxygen and the only thing she was rewarded for her efforts was a sob. All she could make out were shapes and colours through the blood mixing with fresh tears.

"Robin! No, no, no. Stay with me. Come on! Stay with me!"

The last thing she saw before being pulled into darkness was that damned blue.

That damned beautiful blue.

* * *

A low mechanical hum of a humidifier eased her back into consciousness. She blinked slowly to focus her eyes. Robin squinted. There were too many small pot light in the ceiling for it to be her room. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes—everything hurt so much. She held still, taking a moment to recollect her senses through the pain.

To her left she heard the nostalgic sound of button mashing. Carefully, she rolled her head to the side to see a ginger seated on an armchair playing a Nintendo 3DS covered in stickers. He bounced his knee uncontrollably and for an odd reason, Robin knew that he only did this when he was nervous. Behind him were full-length windows showing off Ylissean city night lights.

Yeah, definitely not her home.

"Eugh." The ginger man closed the 3DS and dropped it into the open backpack at his feet. He slouched back into his seat and stared at her. His eyes widened, a grin equally widening. "Welcome back, Bubbles. If you slept for any longer, I was going to change your nickname to 'Radish' in case you became a vegetable."

"That's not funny, Gaius," chastised a pink-haired woman, rushing up from her seat to Robin's side. She brushed away the hair on Robin's face. "Hey, Robin."

The ginger's face popped up beside the pink-haired woman. The pink-haired woman had the most subtle frown on her face before shoving the ginger away.

"What's your problem, Cherche?"

"You're crowding her."

"And you aren't?"

The ginger tried again, butting heads with the pink-haired woman. He yelled, "Do you know who I am?"

Robin winced.

"She's not deaf, Gaius! Stop yelling. At least I don't think she is."

"Who am I?" said the ginger slowly.

"Mmm…"

"You don't know who I am? We played video games together before you quit games forever. We used to eat sweets together and you used to get fat—"

The pink-haired woman glared at him.

"—and I practically grew abs, as you put it. Don't you remember? Do you remember Gemini? The demon twins from hell? Do you remember the time we went on that road trip and you fell into the porta potty?"

A named popped up into Robin's head. "Hey, Gaius."

"Hey, Bubbles." Gaius grinned.

"Hey, Cherche."

"Hi, dear."

"Water," Robin whispered.

"Of course, of course," said Cherche. "Gaius, go get some water for her and get a straw."

"I'm only doing this because Robin's my best friend. Not because I like you," said Gaius.

"Robin's my best friend too."

"She likes me better."

Cherche rolled her eyes. Gaius left the hospital room to grab some water for Robin.

"Where am I? What happened?" croaked Robin.

"You're in the hospital. You had an accident," said Cherche. "Someone decided to try to run the red light and hit you while you were crossing the street."

"I see."

"You broke your leg," said Cherche. "Bruised two ribs. You have some stitches on your forehead. The bruising on your body isn't as bad as it looks, I promise. The doctors are more concerned with potential head injuries right now. They're pretty sure you probably have at least a concussion."

Robin strained to see the white fiberglass cast from her knee down. "No more heels."

"Yeah. No more heels."

Gaius returned with a plastic cup of water and a straw twirling aimlessly inside it. He angled the straw into Robin's mouth. "Here you go, Bubbles. You look like shit."

"Way to make her feel better," said Cherche.

"She knows that means 'I love you and I'm glad you're alive, asshole'. Right, Bubbles?" said Gaius.

Robin groaned in pain and felt a headache coming on. "Mmm. How are you two in the same room? You hate each other."

"Our best friend is in the hospital. You don't think we could get along long enough for your sake?" said Cherche.

"No."

Gaius laughed and Cherche pursed her lips.

"We should leave," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Cherche.

"I don't think my insurance will cover this." Robin looked around the luxury hospital room suite. This could house at least eight patients. And she knew it was all of Chrom's doing. "Or any of this."

"Chrom's family is covering it. He got you a private room in one of the hospitals his family owns," said Cherche. "You have the best doctors at your disposal right now. We shooed him away for now because we thought he'd stress you out and mostly to let him reflect on spooking you."

"That's a really light way of putting it, Cherche, considering you threatened him that you'd fund research to create a wyvern and feed him to it."

"I get protective. And you're one to talk. You threatened that you'd hack into all his social media accounts and make it look like he had a furry fetish."

"Guys?"

"What is it?" asked Gaius.

Someone was missing in the room. Someone Robin really needed right now. "Where's Frederick?"

Cherche looked at Gaius, who shrugged and shook his head.

"Oh. Wait. Is Frederick the person your current boy toy?" asked Gaius.

"Well, here's thing, Robin. We wanted to call your family and Gaius was willing to unlock your phone, but it got run over. Actually, your entire bag did. Everything's kinda broken," said Cherche.

Robin nodded and sniffled. "Oh."

"Honey, please don't cry," said Cherche, sitting on the edge of the bed. She held Robin's hand in hers.

"I'm not," choked Robin.

"Gaius can ask Chrom for Frederick's number and we can give him a call."

Robin nodded again and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Gaius snorted. "Why would I ask him? She's in this state because of him. I'll just hack the employee contact directory."

"You're not going to resort to your illegal methods, Gaius. Just go ask Chrom. Like a civil person."

"Guys. I don't care how you get him. I just want him here."

"What's his last name?" asked Gaius.

It took Robin a moment, but she answered him, "Knight."

* * *

Gaius grumbled, leaving the room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Cherche lectured him until he swore he was going to rip his own ears off on doing this ethically. But where was the fun in that? Gaius made his way to the cafe on the first floor, bought a chocolatey iced drink, and set his laptop up on a table. He had flirted with one of the nurses earlier and gotten the Wi-Fi password the hospital used.

Within five minutes of typing away, he had a list of seventeen Fredericks. Gaius narrowed down the list to one Frederick. Frederick Sebastien Knight. He had Frederick's address, number, his entire work history at Exalt, and how much he earned.

Gaius whistled. "Aren't you paid a pretty penny, Director Knight."

Gaius dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number on the screen. He sucked on his straw, listening to the phone ring a couple times before someone finally picked up.

"Frederick speaking."

"Hey."

"Hello. Who am I speaking to?"

"Gaius. We work at the same company. We've never met because I work on the fourth floor with cyber-security."

"If you want to make an appointment, please go through my secretary, Carson," said Frederick brusquely.

"Umm, no. That's not why I called. So, Robin's my best friend. And if I'm correct, you're her current snuggle buddy."

"If this is some kind of joke—"

"It's not. Okay. Hmm. How do I say this?"

"Did something happen?" asked Frederick.

"You're a rather quick one. She's in the hospital right now. She had an accident and she just woke up. She's asking for you."

"Which hospital?"

"New Hope."

The call came to an immediate end. To Gaius, Frederick sounded rather calm. Or maybe he was one of those people who went scary silent when they were upset. He wondered how this would all play out.

* * *

Frederick sped through every orange light on the road to New Hope Hospital. If he remembered correctly, it wasn't far from Seraph Hotel, which was hotel franchise that the Exalt family had purchased and rebranded a couple years ago. The landmarks told him that he still had ten minutes to go. He continued to weave through the cars every opportunity he got. Going even faster was an option, but in his emotional state, putting himself and others on the road in danger wasn't going to do anyone good. And the police often patrolled the area he was driving through. Being delayed by getting a ticket was the last thing he needed.

After a couple more blocks, a road sign with an 'H' told him he was close. Frederick made a sharp left turn and spotted the hospital. He slowed down into the parking lot and parked at an odd angle. It was within the lines, so he couldn't care less.

He got out of his car and locked the car with the key remote as he ran to the hospital entrance. The automatic glass doors slid open sensing his presence. Frederick made his way over to the information desk, startling the woman with his urgency.

"I'm looking for Robin Grima. Where is she?" said Frederick in between breaths.

"One moment." The woman typed on her keyboard.

Everything was moving too slow. The lobby secretary didn't seem too rushed at all. His heart wrenched at the thought of Robin's broken body. The pain she must be in. How lonely she must feel.

"She's on the top floor. Floor eighteen in suite 1803," said the woman.

Frederick forgot his manners and rushed over the elevators. He fidgeted in a small crowd of people waiting for the elevators. An middle-aged woman glanced over at him and nervously frowned at him. The elevator took its sweet time counting down from floor thirteen, until finally, it arrived, allowing people to exit and accepted a new group of passengers.

He pressed '18' while walking in and calculated how much longer it would take with the four other people who had pressed floors 4, 8, 11, and 12. Too long for his liking. It tortured him that the elevator made so many stops. Taking the stairs would've taken less time for him.

Somehow, he survived and made it to the eighteenth floor. The signs shaped like arrows were the first things he saw when he got off of the elevator. Suite 1803 was to the right of the hallway intersection.

1810, 1809, 1808, he counted down, sprinting past rooms, until arrived at 1803. Underneath the room sign 'Suite 1803' was 'Robin Grima'. Frederick fought the urge to break down the door. Like a civil man, he knocked on the door twice before entering.

A pink-haired woman and a redhead, who Frederick assumed was Gaius, watched him enter the suite. The pink-haired woman appeared to be mildly surprised, while Gaius looked intrigued.

"She fell asleep again. Please be quiet," whispered the pink-haired woman.

Inside the suite, a young woman with silver hair splayed on a pile of pillows was in the patient bed. The bed was so excessively big, it looked like it was trying to swallow her.

Her right leg was wrapped in a cast. Judging that it was below the knee, she probably had broken something in the tibia or fibula. An IV drip was connected to her right hand. Frederick knew she was going to complain about that once she came to her senses since it was her dominant hand.

He sighed as he approached Robin and saw that she had a couple stitches on her forehead and scratches marring her sweet face. She was going to complain about scarring on her face too once she was better. Frederick choked out a laugh when the coiled up stress within him released upon seeing that she was in one piece.

"Hey, Freddie."

Frederick turned his attention to Gaius, who had managed to get sucker in his mouth in the short time he arrived. "Don't call me that again."

"Alright. Relax. I'm the one who called you. Gaius. Robin's fine. She's a bit loopy, but the doc said she'll be fine," he said, sucking on a lollipop.

Frederick nodded. The candy gave it away. "You're 'Candyman'."

"Did she tell you about me?"

"No, I saw her take your call before. You interrupted our morning," said Frederick, recalling the morning that she had leave early to help babysit his niece and nephew. "This isn't how I wanted to introduce myself to the important people in her life, but I'm Frederick."

When Frederick offered Gaius a hand, Gaius shook his head. "I don't do handshakes. Too formal. I would do a fist bump and crack a joke about you sleeping with my best friend, but it doesn't really fit the occasion today."

Frederick turned to the other friend with an extended hand. She uncrossed her arms to shake it. "Cherche. Would you like a seat, Frederick?" Cherche dragged a chair to him.

"I've got it." He took the armchair from Cherche and set it near the bed. "She needs to be more careful."

"Do you by any chance have her family's number?" asked Cherche.

"No. Cherche. I told you. Robin will freak out if you call them. All three of them will fly over and make everything worse. Trust me. I've seen it happen before. You should've seen what happened when she slipped and bruised her coccyx that one time during the winter when we were in university. They wouldn't believe her that she was fine and they all flew over to Ylisse. She did not shut up about it the entire time they were there," said Gaius. "Let her do it once she's better."

She scowled at him but relented.

Cherche's crumpled blouse was starting to untuck from her skirt. Gaius, on the other hand, looked like he had stayed home all day in his sweater, jeans, and worn black sneakers. If Frederick didn't know better, he would've assume that Gaius didn't work at Exalt, but he knew that the programmers and software engineers had a far more casual dress code than everyone else. The two of them had been here for several hours and hadn't gone home yet.

"You two should head home. I can keep an eye on her for the night," said Frederick.

"Are you sure?" Relief and concern conflicted on Cherche's face. "We could go back home and come right back."

"No, it's quite alright. There's no need for three people to stay here," said Frederick. "I'll stay with her. I can take a day off tomorrow." After all, he had too many personal days accumulated, since he never took them. He was already making a mental list for tomorrow—give Carson a call to push all his meetings back; drop by at home to wash up; head to Robin's apartment to grab some stuff for her; and then return.

"Well, if you say so," said Gaius, getting up from his seat. "You have my number on your phone now, unless you don't have caller ID, which I doubt. Give me a call if she needs anything. We'll drop by tomorrow after work.

Cherche dug in her bag to pull out a business card and gave it to Frederick. "Here's my number too."

"Thank you for keeping her company," said Frederick. "I wouldn't have known if you hadn't contacted me."

"No problem. And don't stress to much. She's not hurt as bad as she looks," said Gaius. "Okay, evil wyvern lady, let's go." He tried to usher Cherche out of the room, but she slapped him away.

Once the door closed behind them, Frederick turned back to Robin, who was still fast asleep, and sighed in relief. Thank the gods she was alive.

* * *

The second time Robin woke up, the lights were dimmer in the room. Gingerly, she lifted her head up from the pillow, but a soreness in her neck put an abrupt stop to her efforts. She released a tired breath before checking to see if Cherche or Gaius were still in the room. When she checked the chair Gaius had been occupying, she was pleasantly surprised to see Frederick nodding off in the armchair.

Robin smiled. His arms and legs were crossed and his head bobbed almost as if he had fallen asleep during a meeting. He wasn't wearing a suit, so that meant that he had been home.

"Psst."

He immediately woke up. Frederick dragged his chair in a little closer. "Hey, love. How're you feeling?"

"You're here," said Robin softly. "How did you get here? How did you know I was here?"

"Gaius called me. Scared the wits out of me," said Frederick, yawning.

"How did Gaius know?"

"He told me you were asking for me. You don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"Let's focus on the details when you're better. Do you need anything, Robin?"

"Everything I need is here now. Thanks for coming."

"Why wouldn't I come? You weren't answering my calls or texts and then you didn't show up for dinner. I nearly filed a missing persons report to the police."

"That would've been overreacting, don't you think?"

"I don't think you have the right to say that, seeing how you're in the hospital."

"Fair. Hey, teddy bear, do you want to join me in the bed?" asked Robin. "There's enough room for both of us."

Frederick thought about the offer before agreeing. He helped her make room for him before settling in. She cuddled up against him best as she could, but gave up when she found that moving was too painful and difficult. Instead, she settled with Frederick lying on his side beside her.

His thumb brushed against her scraped cheek. "What happened?"

Robin rolled her head to the side to face him.

"Do you want me to get you a lawyer? I have a friend who's—"

"I'm not planning on suing anyone, Frederick. Besides I think Chrom is all over that shit on his own."

"So, he was present."

"Yeah, in a way."

"You're going to have to clarify."

"Lunch…didn't go well."

"I can see that."

"One of his past dates showed up and I got upset and left. Then, he trapped me in the elevator…and he umm…kissed me."

"He what?"

Frederick tensed beside her, pushing Robin over the fine line between unease and guilt. Although she was facing him, she couldn't look him in the eyes. When he chose not to say anything for a while longer, Robin took that as a sign that he was waiting for her finish her story.

"So from there, if I remember correctly…he caught me in the lobby after we got to the ground floor and wouldn't let me go. People were staring, it was awful. It wasn't until someone who knew his father interrupted him. Eugh, Frederick, the way that man looked at him. He looked at me like I wasn't worthy to even breathe the same air as Chrom.

"Anyway. I took that chance to run. And he still managed to catch up with me. I should've been more careful, Frederick. I know I should've, but I needed to get away and there was still some time left on the crosswalk. And the rest, well, you know what happened."

Another silence lingered after Robin finished.

"I'm sorry."

Frederick held her tighter.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I would understand if you didn't want to see me anymore. I feel like I'm worth more trouble than you've signed up for. I realize how much more ridiculous it sounds when I say it out loud. Ex kisses girlfriend. Girlfriend runs into traffic and gets hit by a car."

"I'm not very happy about what happened."

Robin's heart sank. This was it.

"But I'm just grateful you're alive. I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to happen this way."

"I know. But if you do want to make it up to me, you can start by getting better."

"Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Love, go to sleep."

* * *

It was rare for Frederick to be actually woken up by his alarm. Usually, he'd wake up before the alarm went off and only set it as a backup in case something happened. Not that anything happened. But Robin's half-asleep whimpering roused both of them on several occasions last night. When he asked what was wrong, she murmured it was the pain before slipping back to sleep.

Frederick searched for his phone and immediately silenced it so that Robin wouldn't wake up too. She stirred beside him before falling still again.

He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her. Then, he tucked her back into bed. He straightened out his crumpled clothes and searched around for a pen and paper. In the end, he had to leave the suite to ask someone at the nurses' station. The nurse who had given him the pen and paper complimented his neat cursive writing. Quietly, he thanked him and went back to Robin's room to drop off the note before heading out.

* * *

The staff woke her up for breakfast and Robin sat alone in her bed nibbling on a cheese and ham quiche and a vibrant fruit salad. She had expected everything to be served on a plastic tray, but it was all presented on fine china.

It wasn't until midway through her breakfast that she spotted Frederick's note. She smiled when she unfolded it and saw his familiar writing. He had far nicer writing than anyone she knew.

_Hey love,_

_I_ _'ll be back as soon as possible. I need to go back home to change and wash up. I also took your keys so I can get you some stuff from your apartment during your stay here. I do need to drop by at work, but I'll be back in the afternoon. Since I know you haven't memorized my number…_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Robin refolded the paper and set it on her dining table. "Who is it?"

"It's Liana. Liana Exalt."

She frowned. "C-come in."

A beautiful blonde in her early fifties entered the room. She had a handbag in one hand and a large gift bag in the other. Liana was well-dressed well, as always. Her kind face was distorted by worry once she saw Robin.

"Mrs. Exalt," said Robin. "I didn't know you'd be coming to visit…"

"I heard from Chrom what happened." Liana took Frederick's original seat. "He's so heartbroken about it."

Robin forced a smile. "I'm doing okay."

"Darling, you hardly look okay," said Liana. "It saddens me to see you like this. Do you have everything you need? Have you contacted your family yet?"

"Not yet," murmured Robin.

"You should do that immediately! Your parents would want to know what happened!" scolded Liana. But Liana's scoldings never sounded like scoldings. They were far too doting to possess the harsh characteristics of a scolding. And her voice was always far too soft, lacking the disciplinary tone.

"I will. Once I get a new phone," said Robin.

"Already taken care of," said Liana, setting the gift bag on the bedside table. "I had Libra take care of it. Your possessions were damaged, so I had everything replaced. I couldn't find the exact model of the bag you owned, so I got you the latest satchel from  _Luna_."

Robin's face fell. That was the first designer bag she had bought with her own hard-earned money. No replacement would ever make up for the sentiment behind it.

"We also had some difficulty finding your phone model too. You had a very old phone. They don't even sell that on the market anymore. I hope you don't mind a Falchion. I picked out the rose gold one since my daughters seem to like it so far. We did what we could for all your other stuff, but we had to just get the next best thing when we couldn't find the exact item."

"You didn't have to," was all she could manage.

"I want you to rest easy while you're here. I've always been very fond of you."

"Mrs. Exalt, I can't accept all of this."

"Please. It's the least we could do. It would help me sleep at night," insisted Liana.

Robin mustered a smile but guessed that she probably looked constipated instead. "Thank you," she murmured.

Liana smiled and patted her on the hand that didn't have the IV needle pierced into it. "It's been a while since I've last seen you."

"It has."

"I'm happy to see you again, Robin. Chrom wanted to be here, but you know how his father is like. Carlisle probably wouldn't be happy if he knew if I was here too. We'll keep it our little secret."

She nodded.

"I'm sad to see you again under these circumstances, dear."

"Likewise, Mrs. Exalt."

"Please. Liana's fine."

Liana's motherly aura was completely different from Robin's own mother's. If her mother was here, Robin would've received the lecture of a lifetime. Oddly, she would've preferred to get yelled at than be coddled. It probably would've help alleviate the guilt. It always did.

"I won't stay too long, but I just wanted to thank you, Robin. For always staying by my son's side. He needs someone like you by his side," said Liana.

"Mrs. Exalt…we're…" Robin couldn't finish her sentence when Liana looked at her with so much hopeful expectation. "We're working through some rough patches since he's been gone for a while, but we should be fine in due time."

A bright smile lit up on Liana's face. "I'm happy to hear that, sweetheart. I put mine and Chrom's number on the phone. Call me if you need anything. And I mean,  _anything_."

"Thank you for your kind offer." She knew she wouldn't be calling Liana for anything. She wondered if Liana knew too.

* * *

After about two hours of isolated boredom, Robin caved and opened the gift bag. She pulled out a drawstring bag with the Luna logo—a small Crescent moon and 'Luna' beside it—emblazoned on it. She pulled out a beautiful bag. Her fingers brushed against the pastel pink leather and lingered on the decorative white flowers on the front flap of the satchel. Robin bit her lip. It probably cost at least five months' of rent. But it was so much nicer than her old bag. Liana always had such fantastic taste.

Curiously, she opened the satchel and uncomfortably laughed. Liana wasn't kidding about them finding replacements for everything. They even replaced her shitty pen that she got for free with a pen she knew cost at least a hundred G's. There was a new ivory wallet with a tassel keychain with all of her cards and cash and then some. Robin pulled out a slip of paper and several too many 100 G bills that said 'Treat yourself, sweetheart. Love, Liana.' Even her lipstick was replaced by a higher-end brand: probably the original lipstick that she bought the dupe for.

Now it all made sense. Chrom's generous spending habits on others came from his mother. She wasn't sure about other girls, but being showered in expensive gifts and cash made her extremely uncomfortable, even if they were just being nice and replacing her items. Robin felt like she owed them something. If it wasn't considered a heinous crime in Ylisse (and Plegia) to return gifts, Robin would've mailed it all back.

Robin sighed and saw that there was still something left at the bottom of the gift bag. She reached in and pulled out the small box. It was a limited edition rose gold Falchion model.

Her side ached from sitting up for so long, so she endured the pain a little longer before rearranging her pillows to lean back. Then she opened the box.

Ever since the Falchion had been launched, it was near impossible to get your hands on a rose gold or gold model. She pulled out the most coveted phone in the smartphone world at the moment. Her team had slaved away for designing all the accessories that went with it, including the wireless charger, camera attachment, speaker attachment, VR headset, to name a few.

Robin's thumb rested on the power button. She could not turn the phone on and just throw it out. She could get a different phone. But it was such an insult to Liana and she hadn't done anything wrong. She also couldn't afford a new phone since her phone contract wasn't even close to ending and she was still making aggressive payments to her student loans.

She gave in and held down the power button and watched the Exalt logo glow on the screen. It only took a couple minutes for the phone to set up once she entered her email and all her contacts updated onto her new phone. She hated to admit it, but it was a nice phone.

And that's when the flood of texts and missed calls came in. A good chunk of them were from coworkers and friends, but most of them were from her family. There were at least thirty missed calls from her family. They were probably already on a plane over if Aversa hadn't succeeded in persuading her parents to remain calm.

Robin decided to deal with the texts after. Right now, she needed to worry about her family who probably thought she was dead. With the time difference, they were probably already up and about now.

She dialed the number and waited. It rang once, twice, and—

"You're alive! Why haven't you been answering you phone?" demanded her mom.

"Hey…Mom," said Robin carefully. "My phone got destroyed. I just got a replacement for it."

"You could've messaged us through your computer! We thought you  _died_  or worse," said her mom.

"What's worse than dying?"

"Don't give me lip, missy," she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," said Robin. "Did you guys already book your flights to hunt me down?"

"No. Your sister persuaded us out of that," said her mom.

"Okay, good." Now to explain what happened. "So…"

"So?" Her mom waited. "What is it? Spit it out."

Her mom was not in a good mood today. She probably had a trial today.

"I had a bit of an accident," she murmured.

"What? What kind of accident? Don't tell me. Are you pregnant?"

"Mom! No! Why would you say that?"

"You can't get upset with me since your sister has had enough pregnancy scares for both of you combined in my lifetime," said her mom.

Her mom meant a total of three pregnancy scares.

Robin didn't say anything. All she did was regret calling home.

"So what happened? Do you need us to wire you some money?" asked her mom. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. I kinda got into a car accident," murmured Robin and she braced herself.

It was the worst-case scenario: her mom went quiet. People often thought that her father was the scary, intimidating one. Sure, her mom put on the facade of being sweet and elegant, and she was, but between the two parents, her mom was the terrifying one. You don't piss off the nice parent. Ever.

"What do you mean you kinda got into a car accident?" she shrieked. "Are you okay? Where are you now? What happened? Why didn't you look both ways when you were crossing the street? Do you need me to come sue someone?"

"It's okay. I just…" Robin glanced at her cast. "Sprained my ankle. The car was only going like 15 km/hr, Mom. I was in a school zone and it was just a little bump. I'll be walking on it in no time." With crutches. "It just pushed me over. No biggie."

"Robin Charlotte Grima. You better not be lying to me."

Goosebumps raised on her skin. "I swear, Mom. I swear on all my student debts I'm telling you the truth."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm being well taken care of, okay? I do have a couple scratches, but I'm fine. Please believe me."

"Are you sure you don't want us there?" She sounded hurt.

"Yeah, it's fine. I have my friends and boyfriend who's been helping me with whatever I need," said Robin.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" asked her mom.

"I…uh…" Robin cleared her throat, trying to backpedal. This was why having a lawyer parent was so terrifying. Nothing went unnoticed. And every move she made was critically analyzed. No wonder Aversa got so good at hiding shit at an early age. "Didn't Aversa say anything?"

"No."

"Well, you know. I just wanted to wait before saying anything, in case it wasn't official or something," said Robin. "It's official! I guess."

"I'd say bring him home for dinner some time, but you only visit during the holidays," said her mom.

"I know. I'm a bad daughter. I'll try to visit more often," said Robin.

"It'd be nice if you just found a job in Plegia. It would put your dad and I at ease," said her mom.

"I know. But I'm working at one of the best companies in the world right now," said Robin.

"I know, dear. Just saying I miss and love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Okay, I need to head into court now. Text me every hour for the next two weeks. So I know you didn't die."

"Fine. Okay."

When the call ended, Robin sank further into the bed. Maybe going home for a bit wasn't a terrible idea. She could freelance for a bit and stay with her parents. Maybe she should quit her job and find a new one. Start fresh. Then she nor Frederick would have to deal with anything of this.

But there was a part of her wondering why Chrom hadn't dropped by to check in on her. And then she felt stupid for even thinking it.

* * *

Frederick was on his way to the hospital from work when he received a text from Robin asking him when he was coming. While he was confused that she was texted from the same number, he texted back he would be there shortly. He called her and put her on speakers once he was on the road back to see her.

"How are you calling me with the same number, love?" asked Frederick.

"I got a new phone," said Robin.

"I can see that." The traffic wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. "You didn't leave the hospital to get a new phone, did you?"

"Frederick, I have a broken leg. And no, not Chrom. Someone else I know dropped it off as a get-well gift. Do you think they'll let me leave tomorrow?"

"No. The doctors said they want to monitor you for a little longer."

She snorted. "Probably Chrom overreacting."

"Don't think about it, Robin. Don't you dare sneak out."

"I won't," she grumbled. "Okay, I'll let you go. Wait, can you get me a mango smoothie?"

"The one from Risen?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Extra yogurt?"

"You know me too well."

"I'll be an extra ten minutes."

"That's okay. Be quick like a bunny, bae." And she hung up.

When Frederick arrived at Robin's hospital suite, she grinned and giggled at him. "You look sexy with your hot pink overnight bag."

"I remember you saying that you found me attractive in pink," quipped Frederick.

She laughed. "Oh, I do."

He placed the bag on the bed. "I packed you some underwear, a change of clothes, and some toiletries. I'm not sure if I got everything you needed since I did it all based on memory whenever you brought stuff over to my place. But I did get you your comfortable granny panties, instead of your other panties."

"You're the best."

Frederick handed her the mango smoothie. "It's a little melted."

"That's okay." She took a sip from the straw. "Thank you so much. I've been dying for a smoothie all day."

Next, he placed the gift bag beside the overnight bag. "I also brought you some chocolate from that shop near the farmer's market to cheer you up. And a small gift to keep you company."

"When did you have time to get me a gift?"

"I meant to give it to your yesterday when you came over for dinner as promised, but you ended up here."

Robin pinched the tissue paper and pulled out the sheets, one by one. When she reached in, she pulled out a giraffe stuffie and gasped. Frederick hadn't seen her face light up like that in a long time.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gods, it's so cute. His name shall be Mr. Long."

"Astounding creativity." He chuckled.

"Shush you." She cuddled the soft giraffe against her chest.

The new phone on Robin's bedside table caught his attention. If it wasn't from Chrom, it was probably from his family.

"You should go to work tomorrow. I'll be okay," said Robin.

"I have so many personal days accumulated, it's not a problem for me to stay with you."

"Frederick, you're wasting your time and money by being here with me. Okay, before you tell me otherwise, I know I'm not a waste of time and money. I think you should get back to work than stay with me all week."

"We can talk about that later. How was your day?"

"Boring. I hurt everywhere and my head hurts sometimes. I called my mom. Got an earful," said Robin, but she had the widest smile. "I totally deserved it."

"Are they coming to see you?"

"No, I told them to stay put. I love my family, but we'll end up starting a war. I told her I sprained my ankle," murmured Robin.

"Robin, this is hardly a sprained ankle." Frederick gestured to her casted leg. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You downplay the bad things that happen to you. Or when you're upset," said Frederick.

Robin played with the giraffe stuffie in her lap. "Do I?"

"You do. Robin, I'm here for you. Let me be here for you. A lot of people are here for you. You can lean on other people."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay." Frederick didn't buy it, but he let it go.

"Who came to visit while I was gone?"

"Chrom's mom."

It came as a bit of a surprise, considering Chrom's father had been so harsh with his methods of trying to get rid of Robin. Frederick wondered if Chrom's mother was just as bad or worse than his father.

"She's a really nice woman. They met when they were in university. She was from a really poor family and Chrom's father really fought his family to marry her."

That didn't sound right. There were countless scandals of Carlisle Exalt committing adultery that were swept under the rug.

Robin laughed dryly. "I can see what you're thinking. If he married for love, why does he cheat on her over and over again? I have no idea, Frederick." She was about to say more, but closed her mouth. Instead, she smiled. "Yeah…"

"I saw Chrom at work."

She perked up. "Yeah?"

"He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night," said Frederick.

Actually, Chrom had approached him at work. It took every last bit of strength in him to not tackle Chrom, an urge he hadn't had since his rugby days.

"Makes sense. Hey, want to go somewhere nice after I'm out of here? I think I need to get away for a bit."

Last week, Frederick's mother had called and asked about bringing Robin down with him for the long weekend at the end of the month. He had been meaning to introduce her to his family, but hadn't had the opportunity and they didn't speak about family often. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity.

"How does Sainor at the end of the month sound?" asked Frederick.

"The city famous for its mountains? Hell yes. Wait. Are you going to drag me around hiking the entire time? Because you can't. Broken leg." She triumphantly pointed to her leg.

He chuckled at her. "No hiking. My parents want to meet you."

"Oh," she said in mild surprise. "Okay, sure. Yeah. That sounds great."

* * *

Sneaking out was never easy in the Exalt household. For the longest time, Chrom and Lissa believed that Libra was a vampire. The man never slept. However, as he started to establish his own workout regime of getting up before the house, Libra didn't question him as much. He did bring up the point that there was a gym at home, but Chrom reasoned that it was good for him to get out of the house. Libra let him be.

He seriously needed to find his own place, even if their home was so big that they he could go days without seeing any of his family.

Chrom shouldered his gym bag and left in a hoodie and jeans. He took his own car instead of the chauffeur. But instead of turning left at the exit to go to the gym, he turned right.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and the morning rush wasn't too bad. He even managed to find street parking to ensure that there was no incriminating evidence against him visiting the hospital in case someone saw his car. Chrom unzipped the gym bag in the passenger seat and pulled out a crumpled bouquet. Some of the petals had fallen off of the flowers but it would have to do.

Chrom locked the car and headed to see Robin. After having no sleep for the past two nights and over-thinking everything possible, he came to the realization that he needed to give Robin space. This would be goodbye until she was ready to have him back in her life. It was a hard decision, yet necessary.

By the time he made it to Robin's floor, it was 6:05 AM. He yawned and his body begged him to get some shut eye. He found that guilt was a far more effective than caffeine in keeping him up.

He was almost at Suite 1803 when he saw someone emerge from Robin's suite. Chrom frowned.

The man visiting Robin looked terribly familiar. He was tall and built with a headful of tousled brown locks. Chrom's stomach twisted into an ugly knot when he figured that the man had had stayed the night with Robin. He couldn't get a good look of the man's face because he was checking his phone.

This was the man Robin was seeing. The bouquet crinkled with his tightening grip.

When the man finally raised his head from his phone, resentment melted into confusion.

"Frederick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did musicribbons pull a K-Drama cliche? Yes, yes she did.
> 
> Is musicribbons ashamed of pulling a cliche? No. Because she has no shame, just anxiety. Why else would I post porn-with-plot on the internet? Exactly. No shame.


	11. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick spotted him and mouthed, 'She's mine'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone calm down. I know. I posted twice in a month. The world isn't falling apart.

Frederick acknowledged Chrom's presence by tucking his phone into his jacket's breast pocket. He possessed the confidence of a man who had nothing to hide. Then, he stopped a couple steps in front of Chrom.

"Chrom, good morning." Frederick checked his watch. "You're here rather early."

The bouquet crinkled in his tightening grip. Frederick's eyes shifted to the flowers in Chrom's hand before staring him down again.

"Visiting Robin, I presume?" asked Frederick.

Chrom's heart pounded in his chest. For all the questions he wanted to demand of Frederick, he couldn't string the damned words together into coherent sentences. So, he waited before answering and gauged Frederick's own reaction.

To the untrained eye, the slight quirk of the brow and microsecond squint may have been too subtle to label as surprise, but Chrom had become expertly proficient at reading people over the years. (It was a necessary skill to have when one's father was a conglomerate tycoon, who put his son under constant scrutiny and held him against impossible standards.)

The man Robin was hiding was just as, if not more, surprised as he was to see him here at the hospital. He wasn't at a complete disadvantage.

"Frederick." The name slipped off the tip of Chrom's tongue at a note higher than he wanted. He cleared his throat. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Frederick's shirt was crumpled, an aberration from usual smart, crisp attire.

"You look like you stayed the night," said Chrom. "Is there something you know here?"

"There is."

The firmness in those two words spoke volumes about his position. He wasn't going to share any additional information and he was putting an end to this conversation.

However, Chrom couldn't fight the urge to peel apart Frederick's thoughts and intentions layer by layer. He wanted to excavate every last morsel of information about their relationship.

"Are you the one Robin—"

"There's a cot in the room. Get some shut eye. I'll see you at work," interjected Frederick.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No, I have questions," said Chrom.

"You need to get some sleep so you don't fall asleep during the meeting today. It's an important meeting, Chrom," said Frederick. As he passed Chrom, he patted Chrom on his shoulder. "We can talk later. You need to be alert for eleven."

Then the one of the biggest reasons why Robin refused to return to him walked away.

Chrom's feet were cemented to the spot, forced to listen to Frederick's retreating steps grow quieter behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Frederick had neither confirmed nor denied anything. He could be visiting another fellow businessman or businesswoman. But that didn't make any sense at all. Why visit them this early?

It could be nothing. No, it couldn't be nothing. Chrom wasn't stupid.

Maybe he could turn around now and confront Frederick. But then what?

Whether she kissed him back or not the other day, Robin and him were no longer together. It was clearer than the infamous disappointed look his father gave him whenever he didn't meet his expectations. Another supporting piece of painful evidence was that she had picked running into oncoming traffic than be with him for another second.

But was she trying to establish distance because she was afraid of his father's retaliation and following through with whatever threats he had Libra deliver? Or was it that she truly didn't love him anymore and Frederick had filled the gaping hole that he had left behind?

His heart sank. He had come to the hospital with the purpose of promising Robin he'd give her space, but Chrom had based that decision on the assumptions that she would return to him and that she was lying about seeing someone.

Throwing in the towel would be the right answer. The smart answer. But he wanted to compete.

Damn Frederick.

How did his mentor remain so compared and professional the entire time? If Chrom had been in his position, he would've throttled the man, mentee or not, if he was pursuing his girlfriend. Great. Were things going to be awkward between Frederick and him now too?

Chrom had grown fond of Frederick, even if he could be blunt at times. Chrom always got the sense that he was looking out for him. That he always had his back.

"Do you need some assistance?" asked a nurse, pulling him back into reality.

Chrom shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

He mentally kicked himself. He must've looked like an absolute dumbass standing in the middle of the hallway blanking out. He needed to get it together.

No, what he really needed right now was sleep. Guilt-free sleep, to be specific.

The disoriented heir traced the path Frederick had taken. And when he stood at Suite 1803, he shifted from one foot to the other before mustering the courage to knock. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in!"

Chrom hadn't expected Robin to respond at all. This time of day was way too early for her. He paused. What exactly had he expected? He guessed he lucked out since he didn't have a plan for visiting her when she was still fast asleep.

When he entered the room, he found her sitting up in the bed, scrolling through her new phone. The Falchion, rose gold edition. If this is what his mom meant by replacement, she probably went above and beyond and replaced everything that Robin had had with her at the accident with the best of the best. Chrom knew that would've bothered Robin. (But he would've done the same. It was probably their way of soothing their guilt—throwing money at things. They had a ridiculous amount anyway.)

"Teddy bear, did you forget something? That's unlike you. If you're back for more, I don't think it would be appropriate for Mr. Long to watch." The ends of her lips curled into that mischievous smile she reserved for teasing. "Gimme a sec. Just responding to an email." She picked her head up from her phone and she did a double-take before her face paled. "Chrom?"

She calls him 'teddy bear', thought Chrom bitterly. Well, Frederick did look like he could take down a bear if he really wanted to.

"I come in peace," he said awkwardly coupled with a small wave.

"W-What are you doing here?" stuttered Robin.

Chrom closed the door behind him and timidly walked over to her side. "I brought you some flowers." He offered them to her.

"You didn't have to," she murmured. She didn't accept the bouquet right now. Instead, she stared at them for a moment before putting aside a giraffe stuffie to receive the flowers. "Wow, these are ranunculus flowers, right?"

"Yeah, your favorite." Chrom smiled.

"You must be confusing me with someone else. Sunflowers are my favorite," she said quietly. "But these are nice too."

Shit. He knew that. Why did he say that?

"Cute giraffe," Chrom blurted out.

"Thanks." Robin studied the bouquet in her lap. "It was a get-well gift."

"I should've thought of that. Flowers don't last as long."

She stretched to one side to put the flowers on the bedside table and returned back to sitting up straight in the bed. The moment her dark brown eyes met his, he slipped into the false pretenses that they were okay. There was a warmth to them that he never found in anyone else.

"You look like you haven't slept in a while," said Robin.

"How could I? Especially after what happened?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

Robin watched him make his way around the bed and settle in the armchair closest to her.

"So…I saw Frederick."

Her eyes flicked up to him, the previous warmth absent. One look gave it all away. It confirmed everything.

"It's him, isn't it?" asked Chrom.

"Chrom, don't you dare hurt him. Don't drag him into the our mess."

"Robin, relax."

It stung to see her be protective of him. She used to be like that with him in the past. Coming to accept that she did have strong feelings for Frederick was beyond difficult. It was like swallowing a cup of those damned thumbtacks Libra always used to pin reminders on his bulletin board at home.

"I came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Concern knitted into her brows.

He didn't like worrying her, but it felt nice to know that she still cared for him.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked.

Sleep weighed down on his eyelids. His head felt fuzzy, like a bad hangover. Chrom brought his hands up to his face and tried to rub the sleep out of it. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his thoughts straight for. He was so fucking tired.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just came to the conclusion over the last couple nights that I need to give you space," said Chrom. "You have my personal number on your new phone now, so we won't be isolated from each other like the past years. Send me a text or call me when you're ready. I'd love to go grab a coffee. Catch up. I want to hear about what you've been up to the past couple years. And I'd like to share what I've been up to. I don't know about you, but I'm sure has hell curious."

Chrom wished that he could let her go, but if life were that easy, Robin wouldn't have ended up hospitalized and his father wouldn't be a overshadowing nightmare. He had tried desperately though. He met with other women while he was abroad, on his own terms. Their company soothed his loneliness and numbed the edge of drinking by himself whenever his heart ached. Every time they had sex, he'd forget how miserable he was for that short moment. But then Robin would always appear in his thoughts after, reminding him that only his physical needs have been met and nothing more.

It was complicated.

Did she see through him? Did she know?

His sleep-deprived brain used jealousy as a self-inflicting weapon. Its partner in crime: his imagination.

Robin's naked body bounced up and down in Frederick's lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair. Her smooth back, glistening from perspiration. Her reserved intimate moans, climbing the octave. Frederick spotted him and mouthed, 'She's mine'.

Chrom shook his head, trying to clear the thought. Robin didn't belong to him anymore. She could do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted.

"You okay?" Robin inquired, cocking her head to the side.

They never slept together when they were together, which was fine, since sex wasn't the reason why they had had gotten together. There had been numerous occasions where they had gotten close—in bed breathless and clad only in underwear—but Robin always withdrew and apologized that she just couldn't. She never did tell him why though. But the thought of another man potentially making love to her rubbed him the wrong way.

"Chrom, there's a cot in the closet. Why don't you set it up and take a nap? Please? We don't need a second person in the hospital," said Robin. "Your mom will absolutely lose it if you ended up hospitalized too. I'm begging you to take a nap before you leave."

"Frederick said the exact same thing. I can't. I need to go to work." He yawned, getting up from his seat. "Money isn't going to make itself."

Damn. He sounded like his father.

Robin grabbed his hand. "Are you going to make the injured patient force you to sleep? Do you want me to set it up for you?" demanded Robin.

He missed that stubborn pout. Chrom squeezed her hand. "Alright."

"Good."

It took longer than he had anticipated to set up the cot. Robin commented on how tired he must be to struggle with  _unfolding_  a cot. At one point, Robin tried to get out of bed to help him, but he stopped her.

Once it was done, Robin set an extra pillow on the cot. When Chrom finally laid his head down, his body gave out. He had needed this so bad. Robin threw an extra blanket over him from her bed.

"Do you have anything important today? I'll wake you up," said Robin.

Chrom chuckled, settling onto his side. "Like the old days," he mumbled. "You sure you're okay though?"

"I'm fine. Don't blame yourself. It won't change anything, Chrom. I'm seriously okay, so rest easy. We both know you need your sleep. You can't function like half a human without it. Your father will have your head if you're not at your one hundred fifty percent."

He smiled. "You know me so well." His eyes started to close and he pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "Are you still there?" He reached out a hand.

It took a while, but cold fingers slipped into his hand. "I'm still here. You didn't answer my question yet. Do you have anything important today?"

"I have a meeting at eleven," murmured Chrom.

Robin's hand started to draw away from him and he tightened his grip. "Let me be selfish. I thought I lost you."

A quiet sigh was the last thing he heard before falling asleep. And she let him have her comfort.

* * *

Based on Chrom's snoring, Robin knew he was beyond exhausted. He only snored when his physical had been drained to negative nine thousand. Once he had fallen asleep, she had tucked his hand under the blanket and sent a couple texts to her mom, notifying her that she was, indeed, still alive. (A miracle, as her mom sarcastically put it.) Then she read over some work emails. She really needed to get back. The team was not as cohesive without her bossing them around.

Around ten, Robin grabbed Mr. Long and used his muzzle to poke at Chrom's cheek. "Chrom, you need to get up. You need to get to work so your father doesn't disown you and adopt himself as a son."

One of the many qualities Robin admired about Chrom was his ability to wake up. When he was woken up, he didn't fight the alarm clock or the person waking him. He simply got up. (Robin was a complete bitch in the mornings if she didn't have enough sleep.)

"I'm up. I'm up," said Chrom, sitting up on the cot. "Morning, babe." He had the same goofy, drowsy morning smile on his face. The one that had always made her climb on top of him and push him back into bed to snuggle.

Robin bit her lip.

Chrom grimaced, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, Robin. Just a habit." His words were rushed, but the damage was done.

"It's fine." She tried to brush it off.

He yawned and ran a hand through his hair. His blue locks stuck out in gravity defying angles. She smiled. Chrom did always have awful bed head.

"Fix your hair before you leave," said Robin.

"How bad is it?" asked Chrom.

"Chrom, has there been a single day where your bed head didn't look atrocious?" asked Robin.

"I don't have time for a shower." He combed his fingers through his hair, attempting to tame his hair. "How about now?"

"Still looks awful." Actually, it looked worse. It looked like someone had concentrated on blowing his hair from the behind only.

"Can you fix it for me?" asked Chrom. "You were always better at it whenever we were late for work."

"Sure, I can try." What harm would come out of it? "I don't think it will make a difference though. Come here."

Yawning, Chrom moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Robin threw off her covers to scoot closer to him. She straightened out her broken leg and her normal leg dangled off the bed. The fabric of her hospital gown had ridden up past her mid-thigh and tickled the purple welts on her tan skin.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his fingers brushing against marring on her skin.

She slapped his hand away. "No touching. I haven't shaved in forever and for all I know, this might be you trying to seduce me."

Chrom chuckled. "I would never."

She shot him a suspicious look before trying to pat down his untamable hair. She didn't have anymore luck than Chrom. "I think you should just dunk your head under the sink. Actually, the shower has a detachable head. When was the last time you showered?"

"I don't remember."

"Wow, Chrom. How do you always have women throwing themselves at you? Oh. I see now. It's because they've never seen the real you."

"Stop teasing. Just do something about my hair!"

"I can't"—Robin forcefully pressed his hair down—"fix it. Actually, do you just want to take my headband?"

"The nasty old one you always used to keep your hair out of your face when you washed your face?" asked Chrom.

"You remember it! Frederick brought it for me. It should be in my bag."

"That's a great idea, Robin. Let's pair that off with a stripper's thong and I can have my father crucify me," said Chrom sarcastically.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my gods. This needs to happen now. Just go to work like that. You're the president's son. And your great-great-great-grandfather started Exalt, so they can't say shit to you," said Robin.

"I guess," said Chrom. "You know, I missed this."

Any traces of amusement on her face evaporated. She shifted away from him.

"So…" He chuckled nervously.

That wasn't the smartest move he could've made and he knew it.

"How'd you get him to break the company policy of employees internally dating? I've only known Frederick for a little while and he's a stickler for rules."

Robin was internally screaming. He was making it worse.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Sorry."

"You promise you won't do anything, right?" asked Robin.

"Robin, I like Frederick. He's a good man. I look up to him. And I wouldn't dream of screwing him over, because it would affect you too," said Chrom. "And I'm not my father."

"Thank you," said Robin.

"Frankly, I'm embarrassed. I kept going on and on about us to him. He has an impressive poker face."

"You what?"

No wonder the poor man was driven to jealousy. Chrom was blabbering away about their intimate relationship to her current significant other. Robin wanted to shake Chrom and demand what the hell was wrong with him. But she already knew the answer to that: everything.

"You two are pretty serious, huh? He stayed over."

Robin's eyes flicked up at him. If that was how he was going to assess how serious a relationship was, Chrom and her had been essentially married, considering he practically lived at her tiny apartment (before shit hit the fan). She hoped he would stop before ruining the kind moment between them.

"Chrom, I'm going to give you the chance to back yourself out of this." Robin warned.

"Right. Okay. I need to head to work."

"You do. Also, can I please go home?"

"You're going to have to persuade my mom that you're fine," said Chrom. "Not me."

Robin groaned. Liana probably told the doctors that she wasn't to leave the hospital until her leg was fully heeled, which would take two months. She'd just have to finish her sentence here.

Chrom leaned in with open arms and wrapped them around her. "I'll wait for you, okay?"

Robin hissed and pushed at him. "Chrom, you're hurting me."

He quickly released her. "Right, the bruises. Sorry."

"Go already."

"You have my number."

"Goodbye, Chrom. Your father will kill you if you don't get your ass to work."

"Okay. Thanks for the nap."

Robin watched Chrom fold and pack away the cot again and disappear into the washroom to try to fix his hair again. He didn't look any different when he came out.

"I guess we'll talk when we talk."

"Good-bye, Chrom," Robin emphasized.

At the door, Chrom turned back to look at her one last time. He looked like he had more to say, but he finally left. Robin sank back into her bed.

* * *

All the executives were seated around the perimeter of the table in the conference room. Frederick was the youngest amongst the group of executives in their fifties and above. Suzanne sat across from him and was unsubtly staring at him with a smile that made him uneasy. He kept his eyes down on the glossy surface of the table. So this was what it felt like for women when perverts were gawking at them, undressing them in their head.

There was an empty seat to the right of Carlisle Exalt. The head of the Exalt conglomerate was at the head of the table, impatiently tapping a finger on his leather folder. His disapproving frown emphasized his wrinkles. The men and women uncomfortably shifted in their seats, waiting for the last person to join them.

Frederick had his eyes fixed on the main hallway. He trusted Robin. Chrom? Not so much yet. But he knew how important this meeting was.

Another five minutes dragged on and Carlisle gestured to Libra, who was always loyally nearby, to come closer. Libra leaned in and Carlisle whispered something to him. He nodded once after he got his instructions from the president and stepped out.

Frederick checked his watch. 11:13 am.

Chrom was late. This would not bode well.

Another six minutes passed before a young man with the typical blue hair of the Exalt lineage came running down the hall with a blond man at his heels. Frederick's lips pressed into a thin line. Chrom was still tying his tie when he walked into the conference room. His hair was an atrocious mess.

"How wonderful for you to join us," said Carlisle.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I was working on our next venture project and lost track of time," said Chrom.

A blatant lie.

Chrom quickly took the empty seat beside his father and Libra took his position behind the president again.

Carlisle was not a forgiving man. If Chrom wasn't already having a bad day, this blunder had sealed the deal.

* * *

Prior to the meeting, Carlisle Exalt had requested some of Frederick's time. Carlisle Exalt wasn't a man you declined.

The talk was brief: he wanted updates on Chrom.

He knew the president wanted the best for both Chrom and the future of the Exalt conglomerate; however, he wasn't fond of the idea of disclosing all of Chrom's weakness and flaws before he had the opportunity for growth. To  _his father._ He gave neutral praise to keep the father at bay and fed him enough critique for the president to be satisfied.

While Chrom was pursuing his girlfriend, work was work. And Chrom did have potential. He was being drowned and smothered by his father's constant disappointment and disapproval that the poor kid couldn't realize his own potential.

That was number two—the second time he had protected Chrom. The first was not tackling him to the ground this morning. If he had, that would've made him look immature and unprofessional. Not to mention, it probably would've knocked him out. And he knew Robin would've been beyond pissed.

Frederick peered through the glass walls of the conference room, watching the president talk to the next heir. Even though the president was seated and Chrom was standing up, anyone looking in could tell that Chrom was being lectured. Chrom wore a blank face and Frederick saw the words from the president enter one of Chrom's ears and leave through the other ear. He was used to these lectures and simply waited for them to be over.

"Good afternoon, Director Knight." Libra appeared beside him.

Frederick glanced over at the president's secretary. "Good afternoon to you too, Libra."

"Was Chrom with you this morning?" asked Libra.

"I met him briefly this morning."

"So he was at work then," said Libra.

Not quite, thought Frederick. But close enough.

"Do you have any idea where he was?"

"Work, I'd presume," said Frederick. "Sometimes, he finds little niches around the building on the more creative floors to focus. You must've missed him."

That made three.

Frederick withheld a sigh.

"I must've," Libra agreed.

Carlisle finally waved the boy off and Chrom stomped around the long table to the exit. Frederick stretched his neck as his eyes followed Chrom stalk away.

"I must be getting back to work," said Libra.

"I need to follow up with Chrom about his project," said Frederick, turning on his heels to catch Chrom. They needed to talk. He knew too much now and he probably had a lot of questions. "Chrom, wait up."

Chrom turned around and waited for him to catch up. "Frederick…hey."

"Have you had lunch yet?" asked Frederick.

"No, not yet, but I'm not hungry," said Chrom.

"Did you get your nap?" asked Frederick.

Chrom tipped his head at an angle, his brow furrowed and his eyes boring into Frederick. "You know what? I'm suddenly hungry. Let's grab lunch. You're paying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if everyone reads the end notes or not. (I've been told that most people don't.) I'm hoping people will read them, especially the people going, "WHERE DA FUQ IS THE EXTRA 4000 WORDS?"
> 
> I know that long chapters is a huge characteristic of my stories. I love reading long chapters and my inability to shut up are two main reasons for why my chapters are monstrous. However, a huge drawback for long chapters is that you end up exhausting your creative juices in one go AND it takes a long time. As most of you know, I'm a full-time student (*whispers* September is coming) and usually I'm working at least one job and have several other commitments (because I MIGHT be an over-achiever and I can't really put down 'I write sexy bang bang times for fictional characters on the interwebz' on my resume...my friend said I should anyway). 
> 
> Don't freak out. This isn't me saying I'm going on hiatus. You probably know that those are unannounced after a cliffhanger since I'm an asshole like that. ;)
> 
> Okay, I need to stop rambling. I have decided (bitterly and unwillingly) that if I want to make regular posts, I need to write shorter chapters so I have material to continually update. I may very likely not follow my personal lowered goal for 3000-4000 word chapters, but I'm hoping it will help with maintaining a consistent readership and not starving my readers out. So yes, my chapters will be shorter, but I'm hoping that once I get into the groove of things, I'll be able to update all three stories somewhat consistently, or I'll be writing them 5ever.


	12. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin held her breath and tapped a finger on the hot curvature of the mug. "So, are we safe?"
> 
> "I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you stop caring about how the chapter reads because you're so done with it, even if it's not done with you.
> 
> That moment when you want to just write all the smut in the world, but the plot doesn't require it. =_= The worst.
> 
> I admit, I'm a teeny bit worried about the reception on Libra. :l Even I'm like WHY YOU MAKE ME WRITE LIKE DIS, LIBRA?!

It wasn't long after Chrom left when Robin found herself trying to find anything to do to keep her mind stimulated enough to not scream out in boredom. She checked her emails and messages while munching on lunch. Once full, she took several selfies-since no one got the perfect selfie on the first try—and sent the best one to Frederick. He responded with a smiley face: a huge improvement on his emoji usage (as in zero usage to the occasional emoji now). Then, Robin cooed over red panda videos and spammed Frederick with every video she watched followed by texts in all caps emphasizing the 'cuteness overload' and the need to travel to Chon'sin to see them in person. He didn't respond this time, so Robin assumed he was busy.

She grew restless again. Both Gaius and Cherche were occupied. This was as bad as being sick at home as a high school student.

The gears in her head turned, planning out how to tease Frederick. A light went off in her head. She grinned as she picked up her phone and sent him a text.

_I miss you._   _I_ _'m wet thinking about you_.

If anyone else saw the immediate response she received, they probably would've assumed that he wasn't interested in her at all. But it wasn't what he said that mattered so much. It was the fact that he dropped everything and responded in that split second.

_I_ _'m at work, love. Don't challenge me._

Staring at her conversation, Robin laughed. He was flustered, alright.

Robin bit her lip and put her phone, formulating the next text in her head. She placed Mr. Long in her lap and played with his furry mane.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" said Robin, simultaneously frowning and sitting up in her bed.

It couldn't be Chrom since he was at work. It also couldn't be Frederick since she had been adamant about him visiting her only after work. Robin settled on assuming it was the doctor or nurse coming in to check-in on her. When the door opened, Robin preferred that the visitor was Chrom instead.

"Miss Grima, hello." The blond man always had a warm smile that contrasted against his intent. He had a chocolate gift basket in his hand. It was probably poisoned.

"Hello, Libra," murmured Robin.

Libra closed the door behind him, trapping both of them inside the suite. "I came to see how you were faring."

Translation: Chrom's father wanted a message delivered.

The secretary approached Robin and she had nowhere to run and was cornered into whatever hell he was going to throw her into. Libra established his position at the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling? The doctors say that your injuries are healing well. They're concerned more with your concussion."

"The headaches and nausea come and go, but I'll be fine," said Robin.

"Mr. Exalt sends his regards. He's sorry to hear about your accident."

The only thing the president was sorry about was that she didn't die.

"How kind of him." Bitterness seeped into her words. "I'd like to go home as soon as possible."

"Madame Exalt wants to ensure that you are your best health before you're discharged," said Libra. "But you are free to leave when you want. We wouldn't want you going back on your word now, would we?"

Her hands clenched the blanket. "I didn't approach Chrom."

"But you did, Miss Grima. Lunch," reminded Libra. Hearing such harsh words coming from a man who emanated gentleness was something Robin never got used to. "This unfortunate accident would've never happened if you kept your promise to stay away from Chrom."

"Libra, I swear it's not what it seems," argued Robin.

"I never is, Miss Grima."

"I was trying to make it clear to Chrom that it was over. That we weren't getting back together," pleaded Robin.

While she had nothing to be ashamed of, Libra's pleasant stare made Robin lower her eyes.

"I know this may seem unfair. But this is all for the best, Miss Grima," said Libra. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

Robin slowly released the breath she had been holding in. She fought the urge to reach out for Mr. Long, but showing any signs of discomfort was the last thing she needed.

"I'm here to help you. I wouldn't want you to push your luck with the president. He can be harsh if he deems that it is necessary to prepare Chrom for his future role. The last thing I would want for you is to lose your job at Exalt. We are very impressed with your work. Nevertheless, Mr. Exalt believes that no matter how talented an individual is, we can always find someone better. We have the money to do that."

"What happened this time?" choked Robin.

Libra didn't answer right away, as if he thought the answer was obvious.

"Chrom was late for an important meeting today," said Libra. "The flowers in the vase over there is from a flower shop near the Exalt household. Demoiselle is the only flower shop that sells ranunculus flowers of those colours. Quite lovely, aren't they? And Chrom's credit card records confirmed that he did, indeed, drop by Demoiselle yesterday and here they are. In your hospital suite."

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. He said he'd give me space. He said he won't approach me again until I initiate something. And I won't be," said Robin. "I won't be contacting him, Libra."

"I see, Miss Grima. It appears that you are learning," said Libra. "And please disregard anything Madame Exalt has said to you pertaining to Chrom. She's always had a soft spot for Chrom and can get emotional at times, failing to see the larger picture."

Those were Carlisle's words. Sure, Libra was the president's errand dog, but she knew he wasn't cold-hearted. Liana and Libra had a history together and a mutual trust for each other.

"Okay," said Robin. "Is there anything else?"

"I pray that you have a speedy recovery," said Libra. He walked over to the armchair and placed the gift basket on it.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Get well, Miss Grima," said Libra with a slight bow of his head.

Robin prayed that she wouldn't see him again. She kept her eyes on the blanket, listening to his heels click on the floor. The door opened and clicked shut.

All the turmoil she had suppressed surfaced. The tears stinging her eyes soaked her cheeks. Quickly, she grabbed a pillow from behind her and buried her face into the pillow, hoping that it would muffle her cries.

Nothing she did was the right move. She was cornered again. She feared what news Libra would come bearing if the president ever found out about Frederick and her. They'd probably assume that she was using Frederick to get to Chrom.

They overestimated her abilities of being a manipulative, conniving whore.

Her phone chimed: another message from Frederick.

_Did you fall asleep? Or are you upset I didn_ _'t play along?_

Within seconds, another text came in, followed by a picture of a bear in a flower field lying on its back smelling a flower with its hind paw.

_In case you_ _'re upset._

* * *

Sawing was the only way Frederick could describe how Chrom was cutting his steak. He had a particularly strong grip on the knife and the steak was stabbed in place with his fork. Chrom took a huge bite before washing it all down with what remained of his second glass of wine. He waved over the waiter and told him to just bring what remained of the bottle.

"Chrom, you still have work after," said Frederick.

"I'm hardly going to be useful today anyway, considering I haven't slept," said Chrom. He thanked the waiter for refilling his wine glass.

Frederick's eyebrows knitted into one another. "You need to take better care of yourself. Or you're going to burn out."

"Father doesn't believe in burn out. He said burn out is for lazy people who only have excuses. Like depression," said Chrom. "Of course, he'd never say that in public, but that's what he really thinks." He returned to sawing his steak.

"About this morning," started Frederick.

Chrom stopped and dropped his cutlery onto the plate like he had lost his appetite. He reached for his wine glass, but Frederick was faster and he had moved it out of his reach. The younger man glowered at him.

"I'm not stupid, Frederick. I know why you were there," said Chrom.

"Despite the recent discoveries, I would still like to continue to be your mentor," said Frederick. "But if you are uncomfortable, I'll let the president know."

"I'm fine with it. You're a good mentor. I'm not going to let personal matters cloud my judgment in business." His words sounded practiced and forced. "Sorry about all the talk about trying to get Robin back. That must've been hard to listen to," said Chrom. "I was complaining about it to the wrong person."

"You didn't know," said Frederick evenly.

"I'm still surprised that this was all going on right under my nose."

Chrom was under the assumption that Frederick was at fault in this situation. The absurdity of Chrom's opinion nearly made him laugh out loud.

"Were you ever going to say anything?"

"I don't share the details of my personal life in the workplace."

"Oh, I see. You know, Frederick. I also never took you to be someone who goes against the rules."

Frederick didn't like where this was going, but he sure as hell wasn't going to break up with Robin to let Chrom have his way. He also wasn't going to engage with Chrom either.

"You're correct, Chrom. I do follow rules and regulations, but there are always exceptions. Always." Frederick put on the business smile he used when he had to be polite but didn't have any intentions of yielding.

The heir's lips pulled into a thin line. "Yes. Exceptions."

"Furthermore, it's an informal rule that was set by the president after a scandal of someone close to him," stated Frederick.

Everyone knew the rule was passed because the president's son was having 'inappropriate relations' with another fellow employee. However, the details of the relationship and who the woman faded as the years had passed. One thing Frederick did recall was how nasty the rumours had been.

Even after the rule was announced, employee relationships didn't magically dissolve and disappear. The secretive nature of office romances was simply amped up. It wasn't realistic to have such a silly rule in a company as big as Exalt.

"Frederick, I like working with you. You're honest, hard-working, and great at your job. Sometimes a little too serious, but I think Father sees that as an asset. But outside of the office, you don't have any say in what I do," said Chrom.

"You're correct about that," said Frederick.

"I can see that Robin cares about you a lot. But we have a long history together. We've been friends for a long time too. I promised her space. But I know she'll come around."

Was this Chrom's best attempt at making him jealous? Because it wasn't working. Chrom was just getting on his nerves.

The past couple misadventures since Chrom had arrived had demonstrated that Robin was serious about their relationship. She had been transparent and honest with him, even when it was hard. It upset Frederick to find out that Chrom was the cause of her recent pains. But at the same time, his trust in Robin had strengthened. Despite his moments of jealousy, Frederick knew that Robin and Chrom did have a history together and if she wanted to try to maintain good terms with Chrom, he had no business stopping her. But that didn't exclude him from being wary.

"Chrom, I think you're mistaken. Robin isn't  _property._ _"_

"I didn't say she was."

"I don't control every aspect of my partner's life. If that was the case, that isn't what love is. If she wants you back in her life and is willing to rekindle a friendship, I will respect that," said Frederick.

Chrom frowned at him and reluctantly said, "Okay. Cool."

Frederick wasn't done though. "I don't like repeating myself and I'm going to say this once, Chrom. At work, I am your mentor. You have a lot of potential. And I'll continue to support you and help you adjust. But outside of the office, I'm no different from any other man when an ex-boyfriend won't leave his girlfriend alone. I am very protective of those that I love. If you put her in harm's way or I find out you're the reason why she cries again, I won't be so forgiving next time."

The mentee frowned at his mentor and then chuckled. "That's completely fair. I would've said the same thing if I were in your position. Actually, I probably would've punched whoever did that to Robin. You're evidently a better person than me."

Frederick smiled pleasantly and slid Chrom's glass back to him. "Self-control and self-discipline. I'm glad we got to talk."

"Likewise."

He checked it his phone, which he put on silent to find that there were several notifications. "I need to head back. Carson has sent me several texts during our lunch, which means there's a pressing matter," said Frederick, pushing Chrom's glass back to him. "Take your time, Chrom. I've got the bill."

Chrom picked up his glass and drank the entire all the contents while Frederick pulled on his jacket. The moment Frederick was about the leave, Chrom spoke one last time.

"You're right, Frederick. Outside of the work, we're two men in love with the same woman."

Frederick turned to him. Chrom stood up from his seat to look meet his frosty stare.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I'm surprisingly patient."

Through narrowed eyes, Frederick saw that Chrom was enjoying getting under his skin. He wanted to blame it on the three glasses of wine Chrom had chugged, but he knew a challenge when he saw one.

* * *

Gaius was in the zone. It was nice working from home today. He was allowed to work from home once a week, but he wanted to keep an eye on the interns. Also, he needed to babysit Gemini for Casey and they finished earlier than Gaius did at work. It made sense to work from home so he could pick them up from preschool. Casey had even left the minivan—which was essentially a trash can on wheels—in the parking lot of his building.

His phone vibrated on his desk. It wasn't a phone call. It was a rapid stream fire of texts. And at that frequency, it could only be one person.

Gaius finished his current line of code and checked his phone. His guess was right: Robin.

**Bubbles:**   _Gaius!_

**Bubbles:**   _I need your help!_

**Bubbles:**   _I need you to help me escape from here._

**Bubbles** :  _I_ _'ll help you babysit the twins. Just get me out of here._

**Bubbles:**   _cALLL MEEEEEE_

He dialed her phone and she picked up before the phone could make it to the second ring.

"Gaius!" shouted Robin.

"Bubbles, chill. What's up?" asked Gaius.

"I need your help."

"I can tell."

"Are you working from home today?"

"Your lucky day. I am."

"Can you help me check out?"

"Why can't you get Freddie to do that for you?"

"Don't call him that. He hates it when people. Only his family gets away with calling him that."

Gaius smirked. "That adds to the fun."

"If I asked Frederick, knowing him, he won't let me check out unless the doctors okay it, but I don't know what Chrom's mom said, but they won't let me leave."

"Fine. But  _should_  you be checking out?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Gaius. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. Or I swear to the gods, I will jump out the window with a makeshift parachute made from 2000 thread count cotton sheets."

"Alright, I'll help you break out. Gimme an hour."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You owe me."

"I don't owe you shit, you assturd. I'm your best friend."

Gaius laughed. Robin sounded like she was doing far better. "No, but seriously. I need help babysitting."

"Fine."

* * *

"You should've called me," said Frederick sternly. "I would've helped you check out."

Robin's eyes were fixed in her lap. Calling him would've put him at ease, but knowing him, she would've never left the hospital.

"Because I know how busy you are," said Robin, reaching for her crutches. She propped herself up on the crutches and retreated to the kitchen. She was hardly fast enough to get away.

"I will always make time for you, Robin," said Frederick, right at her heels. "No matter what."

"I know, but Gaius had some free time, so he helped with checking me out," said Robin.

Her kitchen was a little cramped with both of them in it. There was a pile of dishes in the sink she had sworn she was going to do when she got back from work on Monday, but that never happened. She ended up in the hospital instead.

She wanted a cup of tea and she felt another headache coming on. Robin scowled when she saw her favorite mug in the sink.

"Frederick, can we please do this later? I'm not feeling well," said Robin, moving over to the cupboards. She hated the crutches already.

"This is exactly why you should've stayed," said Frederick.

She opened the cupboard and reached in to grab a mug, dropping one of her crutches in the process. Luckily, Frederick had fast reflexes and caught the crutch. He tucked it under her arm again.

"You're just being a fussy mother hen, babe," said Robin.

Frederick came up from behind her and pulled out a mug for her and closed the cupboard, but not before he told her to watch her head. He grabbed the electric tea kettle, filled it with tap water, returned it to its power base, and flicked it on. "Robin, I'm not. They said you have a concussion." He went over to her tea cupboard and opened it. "What kind of tea do you want?"

"Chocolate rooibos," she said.

He continued to be her arms and legs as he lectured her. "Do you know how serious concussions can be?"

"Your nagging isn't helping," muttered Robin.

Frederick pulled out a tea bag from box and prepared her cup of tea. "I'm not joking, Robin."

The kettle began to rumble, the water starting to boil.

"What were you going to do if I didn't show up? Still climbing the stairs?" demanded Frederick.

"I would've figured it out," grumbled Robin.

Frederick was right as usual. Gaius had had to leave early because one of the Gemini (Nathan to be specific) had peed his pants at preschool and Casey had forgotten to send him with an extra set of pants and underwear after the last time he had an accident. So, he dropped Robin and her belongings off at the apartment and rushed over to be a good uncle in his minivan, or 'trash can on wheels' as Gaius called it.

Robin had too many things to carry up the stairs, let alone figure out how to get herself up to the top floor. She ended up waiting until Frederick was done work. He was not pleased when she told him she had checked out. He was further upset when he found that she had waited for him be done work before calling him to ask him to help her up to her apartment.

When Frederick arrived, he nagged Robin while making two trips: the first, bringing all her belongings up to her place and the second, bringing her and Mr. Long. She never said it out loud, but there was something really nice about being piggybacked up the stairs on a nice, strong back.

The kettle came to a roaring boil and then it calmed when the kettle switched off. Robin went to grab the kettle to pour the water herself, but Frederick beat her to it.

"Now, you're just being difficult," he said. "Careful. It's hot."

A giggle escaped. Despite all of his irritation, he was still puttering around helping her meet her needs.

"What is so amusing?" Frederick was far from done.

She shook her head, softly smiling. "It's just…you're lecturing me, yet you're still so caring. It's sweet. And this is why I love you." Robin took a sip of her tea and hissed when she burned the tip of her tongue.

"I told you to be careful. It's hot," scolded Frederick.

A helicopter parent with an only child paled in comparison to Frederick when he was fretting over a sick Robin. The constant stream of questions and pampering was cute for first twenty-four hours only. During the following days, it was downright unbearable. He would've made a fantastic nurse, that was for sure.

They had had a conversation about his coddling after she caught the stomach flu a couple months ago and Frederick promised he would lay off next time. But today, based on his tone of voice, he wasn't going to be finished for a long time.

She leaned against the countertop and held the mug in her hand. The throbbing in her head had worsened abruptly. "I'm getting a really bad headache again, bae. Can you be upset with me another time? I really need you right now. Are you really in this sour of a mood because of what I did? Because I'm sorry. I couldn't stay there any longer. I don't want to be seen as an unwanted charity case."

Frederick deflated. "Robin." A sigh. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I would say you didn't, but you kinda are being annoying today. But I also understand why you're acting like this too. I'd be pretty pissed if you escaped the hospital without asking me to help you too. I mean what's the fun in that?" Robin blew on the tea before attempting another sip. "Things not working out? Did someone make a mistake with the contracts like last time?"

He heaved another sigh. "No."

"Was it Chrom?" asked Robin.

"We talked," said Frederick.

Robin held her breath and tapped a finger on the hot curvature of the mug. "So, are we safe?"

"I suppose."

"You don't look happy though."

"Tired. It's been a long day."

"Mmhmm." Robin didn't believe him but she chose not to pursue it. "Chrom dropped by, but you probably knew that."

"We crossed paths."

"He said he'd give me space," said Robin. "He promised not to contact me first."

"Yes, he told me."

"He wants us to be on good terms again," she said hesitantly.

"Robin, I don't have a problem with you and Chrom being on good terms again," said Frederick.

"I wasn't expecting that."

He quirked a brow. "Why? You're not my property. And you two work in close proximity. Being on good terms again would be beneficial for you two."

"So business-like."

"Robin…"

"What?"

"Nothing.

"What?"

"It's nothing, love. I've been thinking. It's going to be hard for you to do anything on your own for a while. Would you like to stay with me until you can manage on your own? My building has elevators."

"Oh."

"Is that it?"

Staying with Frederick would increase the chance of getting caught. Frederick had been informally voted as the hottest bachelor in the company by both the female and male employees. She'd be burned at the stake if they found out he was seeing someone and it was her. He would most likely insist that he drive her to and from work, as well. There was no way she could talk her way out of why someone from the creative department was hanging around the marketing executive. It would be glaringly obvious that she was sleeping with him. The last thing she wanted to hear from all the gossiping harpies in the food court was being called a 'triple S' (sloppy seconds slut) again. But Frederick wasn't wrong (as usual). How should she navigate this conversation?

Her prolonged silence forced Frederick to speak again.

"You're going to have to present a strong case for why you're against this."

"Frederick, can we talk about this tomorrow?" asked Robin.

"No, we need to figure this out now, love. You're going back to work tomorrow. How are you going to manage all those stairs?"

Libra had eyes everywhere. Or maybe he was omniscient. Libra would find out. They would assume that she was sleeping with Frederick to get to Chrom, since Frederick was Chrom's mentor. But she didn't have the ability to be that manipulative. And that took far too much energy to get to Chrom.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll figure it out," said Robin.

"Robin, I'm not asking you to move in with me. It's just for a couple weeks. Would you prefer it if I stayed over and I can carry you?"

"No."

"What are you concerned about?"

"I appreciate the offer. I really do."

"You're being formal with me."

"Teddy bear, it's just I can't just move to your place. You're going to fret over me. And you're going to want to escort me to and from work and people have eyes. Eyes! You know the things on our face we use to see?"

"We'll figure it out."

"And just I'd feel bad if my parents ever found out," murmured Robin.

Chrom had stayed over a lot when they were together and they got caught once when Chrom accidentally answered her phone when she got a call from Plegia at 5 AM. It happened to be her dad and she didn't hear the end of it from both her parents because her dad tattled to her mom. They didn't even need to say that they were disappointed. All they said was, "We expected this from your sister, but not you. You were always the good one." Those words were worse.

"I'll set up the guest room for you," said Frederick.

Damn. He was good.

"I don't get why you even have a three-bedroom condo anyway," muttered Robin.

"Master bedroom, office, and well, guest room for situations like this." Frederick smiled.

If smug was an emotion that Frederick possessed, this was the closest to smug Robin was ever going to see.

"Any other concerns?" asked Frederick.

"Commuting," said Robin.

Frederick crossed his arms and looked away as he formulated yet another counterargument. Once he had it, he straightened up and smiled at her. "How about this? I'll drop you off at the closest bus stop to work. Have I satisfied all your concerns?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Okay, let's go pack your stuff and we can drive over to my place."

* * *

Moonlight saturated the bedroom like a dimmed night light. As promised, Frederick had set up the guest room for her. The bed was comfortable and the room temperature was just right too. Her body still ached, especially at night, and the painkillers hadn't really killed any pain. She winced when she turned onto her side.

She couldn't believe Frederick was serious about setting her up in the guest room. Part of her was hoping he wasn't serious about it, but then again, it  _was_  Frederick.

Robin sat up in her bed. She reached for her crutches and groaned when she stood up. Maybe this was a good opportunity to work on her upper body strength.

One careful step at a time, she made her way to the master bedroom, her crutches making their distinctive clacking sounds, announcing that she was headed to the Frederick's room. In front of Frederick's door, she tapped her crutch against it.

"I'm coming in!" she shouted before entering the room.

The bedside lamp was on. Robin grinned. There was an open book in his hands and his reading glasses resting on his nose. If she had it her way, she would've climbed onto the bed on all fours into his lap, took of his glasses, and threw his book aside before begging him to fuck her raw.

He raised a brow, a distinctive twinkle in his eyes. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't believe you actually isolated your girlfriend in the guest room," said Robin, limping over to the bed. She carelessly dropped the crutches onto the floor and gingerly climbed into bed. She readjusted herself until she was cuddled up against him. Frederick wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in.

Frederick pressed a kiss on her temple. "I was being a gentleman."

"If you were a real gentleman, you'd be eating me out right now to help soothe the damned pain," said Robin.

"Would I, now?"

"Don't play innocent with me."

"I'm just taken aback by your dirty mouth."

"You didn't have a problem when I went down on you last time."

"No, I did not." He pressed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Is that what you want?" he whispered in her ear.

She shifted away from him. "Usually, it would be. But." Robin pointed to her cast with her chin. "And I'm not really feeling well. Plus, headache is coming on." When she saw worry clouding his handsome face, she distracted him by taking his glasses and slipping them on. "You're not even blind. I don't get why you even need these."

"They're reading glasses. And give them back. That's not good for your eyes."

"That's actually a common myth. Don't I look adorable in glasses?"

"You're always adorable."

Robin grinned. "You always know what to say, don't you, Mr. Knight? Look at those little white lies effortlessly coming out of your mouth."

"I can't lie to the woman I love." Frederick took his glasses back and folded them. He put the book and glasses aside. "Do you want to show me your bruises? I have some cream that might help," said Frederick.

"Are you trying to get me naked?" She teased. "Oh, shit. I forgot Mr. Long."

"Do you want me to get him for you? Why do you need him? You have me."

"You're right," said Robin.

"Okay. Bed time, love," said Frederick, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To help you back to your room."

"You're kidding."

"No. I am honouring the terms of our deal."

"Frederick. I swear to the gods if you actually move me, I will make your life miserable. I will not do any of the sex things with you when I'm better."

"I made a promise. And I think you usually need and want the 'sex things' more than I do."

"Oh my gods. Firstly, I don't believe you. And secondly," Robin grabbed his hand and pulled him in, "stop talking and get in the bed and hold me god damn it. I'm a needy person."

Frederick laughed, shaking his head and gave in. He turned the lamp off and settled in. She slid under the covers as well. Similar to how they had cuddled at the hospital, he was particularly careful about her settling in his arms. Once his nose was brushing against her cheek and a protective arm was draped across her stomach, she relaxed.

"I knew you'd come," said Frederick.

Robin poked his stomach. "You suck, you know that?"

"I love you too, dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls back onto the struggle bus*
> 
> Until next time...


	13. No Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes. Sex sells."
> 
> "Oh my gods. Like an adult calendar?"
> 
> "It was for charity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I disappeared for forever. Forgive me.

The absence in the bed roused Robin awake. Through squinted, sleep-crusted eyes, she confirmed that her beau was not there. She breathed out a tired sigh before burying her face back into her pillow.

Frederick was probably doing something crazy at the asscrack of morning again. Jogging, lifting weights, or whatever insane exercise regimen he had concocted in that masochistic mind of his.

Eh, whatever made him happy.

Robin stretched out her muscles like a feline, wringing the sleep out of her body. Then, she relaxed and curled back into fetal position. She hugged the thick duvet close to her chest and smelled Frederick on them.

It wouldn't kill him to stay in bed for once.

Robin lifted her head up from her pillow to check the double-bell analog clock on Frederick's side of the bedside table. Funny how she never heard the thing ever ring. He probably always woke up before the alarm even went off.

6:35 AM.

What was wrong with her? It was bloody early. Disgustingly early. The only explanation was that it took her a couple days to grow accustomed to sleeping in new environments and she never did sleep well on days where she had to get up early the next day.

Groaning, she rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up. Everything ached in the morning. Her side, her broken leg, her head. It was as if she had become an old lady over night.

Robin got up and reached over for the crutches that had been obviously leaned against the wall by Frederick before he left. She slouched over the crutches, flooded with regret that she got out of bed. Nevertheless, her bladder threatened to explode unless she relieved herself.

Being human sucked. Damn bodily functions.

A baby learning how to crawl was probably faster than her as she made her way to the bathroom in the master bedroom. And now her armpits ached from the pressure of the crutches.

After overcoming the challenge of relieving herself, she washed her hands and just wiped her hands on her shirt. She saw that Frederick had been thoughtful enough to leave her toiletry bag on the sink counter.

"Awwe, bae." He was so precious.

On a normal work day, she'd be stripped down to her underwear while she prepared for work. She always put on the coffee and toast when she brushed her teeth. The aroma of fresh coffee in the background would entice her to hurry up. But she wasn't home and today, she didn't quite have all of it together. There was a throbbing in her head that made crawling back into bed more appealing than a cup of coffee.

The haggard woman in the reflection blinked back at her, toothbrush in mouth. Robin spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth and the haggard woman followed. Then, she dropped her toothbrush into the cup with Frederick's toothbrush.

Outside the washroom, the bed called her name. She muttered to herself, "Get it together, Robin. You have work."

Robin ran her fingers through her silver hair and stopped when she spotted the butterfly stitches on her forehead. She avoided the mirror when she had been in the washroom at the hospital, but now she was in too deep. The cold edge of the bathroom counter dug into her stomach when she leaned in to study the cut. She scowled. It was going to scar.

In the distance, she missed the sound of the door unlocking because she was too busy pouting and fixating on her forehead.

"Eugh, Mom's going to freak," she murmured. Hell, she was freaking.

"You're up early," Frederick called from the living room.

Robin straightened up and poked her head out of the washroom. "I only sleep in during the weekends. Despite what you think, I  _do_  have my shit together even if I don't wake up before the sun rises to physically torture myself."

She heard him laugh and she smiled. She debated moving, but didn't have the energy. Robin knew he'd come to come greet her.

A couple more moments passed before Frederick came in. "Good morning, beautiful." The tight training shirt stretched over his fit, muscular chest and his ass looked damn fine in his shorts.

"Morning, handsome." Robin yawned. "How are you always #flawless after you work out? I usually look like I wrestled a homeless person for a candy wrapper and lost."

"It's all in your imagination," said Frederick. He yanked off his shirt, his back muscles rippling with the motion.

"Mmm…"

"Are you done with the washroom? I need to shower. Or should I go to the other washroom?" asked Frederick.

"No, no. Stay. I like watching you strip," said Robin.

"Sounds like you're all better already," teased Frederick. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept fine. Oh, wait. Have you seen this?" Robin demanded, pushing her hair aside to show the white stickers on her forehead. "It's going to scar," she whined.

"I don't see anything."

"Lies!"

"Love, you will always be beautiful to me."

"Mom's going to freak out when I get home. She's also going to freak out that I got fat—"

"You're not fat."

"I  _will_  be by the time I'm out of this cast, Frederick. I  _will_  be! And I don't know how it works for guys, but for women, no matter how thin you are, you're still somehow fat."

Frederick sighed. "Dearest, I will love you even if I have to roll you around."

"No, you won't," said Robin. "You'll leave me for a younger, more hotter version of me."

He cupped her face. "Now, why would I do that when the woman I want to grow old with is right here in front of me?"

The stream of insecurities came to an abrupt halt. They had discussed marriage, but it was more so about the institution of marriage, not marriage as in them tying the knot.

Chrom and her had discussed marriage before and didn't find it all too comfortable. Robin, in specific, didn't find it too comfortable. Maybe it was because they were younger then. Maybe it was that their families wouldn't get along. Or maybe it was because she found challenging to believe in the idea of being trapped in a marriage, especially since she had grown up watching her dysfunctional, weird parents. But maybe not all marriages were like that. Besides, most people learned about marriages based on what their parents were like.

Finally, she uttered a word. "Really?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

A bright blush dusted her cheeks. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Frederick chuckled. "Good." He released her. "Okay, love. I need to shower and we need to eat breakfast before we head out."

"Mmhmm…" Robin hummed, eyeing his body. Not only was he going to be a great life partner and a family man, but he also had the body of a sex god.

"No, we don't have time."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You're doing the thing, where you bite your lip. And you know I can't resist you when you make that face. I'd say you can join me, but your cast."

"You suck."

He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. Then, he placed it on his chest and allowed her to trail her hand down his chest and his abs. Robin swallowed.

Frederick smiled. Robin knew he was savouring the opportunity to tease her for once. He deserved it since she relished in driving him mad every opportunity she got. "Maybe next time. When you're better."

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now," Robin muttered, before struggling away on her crutches and failing at slamming the door. "I hate you so much."

"I love you too, dearest," he said from behind the door.

The sound of the running shower echoed in the washroom.

"Fuck. Now I'm horny," grumbled Robin. "You suck!" she shouted over her shoulder once more.

A humming was accompanied by the sound of the shower.

* * *

"Sure, I've been better, but I'm alive," Robin reassured her team. Everyone else around them peaked over from their tables, watching her team hug her. "Guys, please. You're heavy. Kellam, get Sumia some tissues."

Sumia sniffled. "We were so worried."

"Where's Maribelle?"

"She's getting some files from the finance department," said Cordelia, releasing Robin from the group hug.

"How behind are we?" asked Robin.

"Who do you think I am?" scoffed a voice.

Robin smiled. She could recognize that huffiness anywhere. Slowly, she turned around and grinned at Maribelle. "Hey, Maribelle."

"We both know I am more than capable of holding down the fort for a couple days." Maribelle strutted towards her with an armful of folders. "The Magic Cube is good to go. The marketing team wouldn't give the prototype back because they were having so much fun with it."

" _Did_  you get it back?" Robin laughed.

The Magic Cube was the most recent idea Robin had pitched. It was a small cube that could be used as a projector, speaker, clock, and portable phone charger, depending on what face you were using. The creative director loved the idea and gave the green light on the day Robin had pitched it.

"Of course I did," said Maribelle, digging out a cube the size of a Rubik's cube except that it was completely white with rounded corners and sleek finish. "Marketing heard about what we're up to and I think Vaike called dibs on it."

"I was thinking we could do a wood finish too. And for limited edition ones, we could make patterned ones. I'll leave that up to you, Kellam, since you've always done a solid job with picking out the best materials for it," said Robin.

"Won't let you down," said Kellam.

The crutches dug into her armpits. "Were there any product quirks that we need to iron out?" asked Robin, taking a seat.

Maribelle set a folder in front of Robin. "Development thinks they can increase the resolution of the projector and improve the sound system, but it'll jack up the prices. And I know there is no way in hell that you'll sacrifice design."

Robin opened the folder and flipped through their original design blueprints for the Magic Cube and read the notes here and there. Maribelle was right. She didn't like compromising on design. They'd probably suggest using cheaper materials.

"Is that what you told them?" asked Robin.

"Again, Robin. Who do you think I am?" Maribelle smiled.

"Of course you told them no. It's you."

"Exactly. I did what you would've done."

A slight throbbing pulsed at Robin's temples. She winced.

"Don't you think you should take it easy?" asked Cordelia. "We're already far ahead of the other creative teams."

"Don't worry. I'll take it easy," said Robin. "I can't think of anything."

A wave of nausea hit her and her body demanded that she find a washroom to expel her breakfast. Robin gripped her crutches.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," said Sumia.

"I'll be right back," said Robin. Had the lights always been this bright?

Robin broke out into a cold sweat as she barely made it into the washroom. Desperately, she rushed as fast as she could to the closest available stall, but her ID key card got caught when she closed the door.

Her breakfast was coming up and it didn't care if she was stuck or not. Robin fell onto the floor, her key card unclipping from the pocket of her skirt, and falling onto the floor on the other side of the door. She clutched the toilet like it was a life raft and expelled the contents of her stomach. The ringing in her ear and spinning of her head worsened everything.

Someone knocked on her stall door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Robin gagged. "…okay. Just not feeling well."

No one liked vomitting, but Robin especially hated it. Whenever she did vomit, the smell would make the entire process a positive feedback loop, causing her to hurl even more.

Another voice joined in. Probably a friend of the woman who asked the first question. "Do you know who it is?"

The first person who spoke picked up Robin's ID key card. "Umm…hey, Robin. You dropped your key card out here."

"Just slide it under the—" Robin gagged again, "door."

The stranger did as she was told. There was a moment of peace, where Robin knew that there was nothing more to barf out. She spat out the vile taste in her mouth and her hand tried to find where the flusher was.

Outside, the main washroom door opened. "I didn't know she still worked here. I thought she was fired a long time ago," whispered the first woman.

"Who?" asked the second woman.

"I guess you wouldn't know since you're new," said the first woman. "I'll tell you later. You don't think she's pregnant? I mean, Chrom Exalt  _just_  came back."

Robin's tight grip on the flusher loosened. She didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation beside the door swung shut. She picked her head up to wipe her mouth on crappy one-ply toilet paper and to flush the toilet. For a moment, as she sat there on the cold washroom floor, she found that she was hurting more than before arriving in the washroom.

Her head dropped in guilt and shame, even if she had committed no wrong, she coached and reassured herself that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Chrom flipped through his notes on his tablet, reviewing and rehearsing what he was going to say to Frederick in the company's cafeteria. His father preferred him to join him and the execs for lunch on the top floor, but Chrom hated how stuffy it was.

Today's lunch menu was pretty great too. Currently, he was making his way through a fresh salad and chicken stroganoff. He picked his fork up again to take another bite.

He was ready to go on his own independent path and he needed some distance from Frederick. He needed some distance from both of them. This conversation had to go perfectly.

"You should eat at lunch time. Not work."

Chrom looked up to see Frederick with his lunch tray and turned off the tablet. "Hey, Frederick."

"May I join you?"

"Yeah, by all means, please. Sit."

The mentor took his seat across from Chrom. "Are we going to be okay, Chrom?"

"Yeah, why do you say that?" asked Chrom.

"There's a hesitancy in our interactions ever since our last lunch," said Frederick.

"Like how in Naga's name did she snag him?" said a female employee. She sat at the table next behind Chrom.

"I thought we were cool," said Chrom.

"Oh, I know. I heard from some people on Creative overheard her vomitting in the washroom," said the woman's friend, sitting down. "Like come on, he  _just_  got back. How do you get knocked up that fast? Did she fuck him the moment he stepped back in the country?"

Both men turned their attention to the table behind Chrom. They knew who the women were gossiping about.

"She probably fucked him on the plane. Like seriously," she continued. "I thought they fired the slut ages ago."

"I know. You know what they used to call her?"

"Oh my gods, what?"

"Triple S."

"Triple S?"

"Slutty sloppy seconds."

Frederick cleared his throat. Chrom leaned on the back of his chair contemplating how exactly to go about addressing this.

The girl who was farthest from Chrom finally noticed him. He gave her a forced, practiced smile, and a small wave. She gawked, growing red.

"Do you think it's actually his?" asked the girl who wasn't aware of Chrom's presence yet. "What? Something on my face?" She turned around and her jaw dropped open. "Mr…Mr. Exalt."

"Chrom's just fine. Mr. Exalt is my father. I would like to remind you that there is a zero tolerance for gossiping and spreading rumours at this company."

They nodded and scrambled away, their heads bowed in embarrassment. When Chrom turned back around to converse with Frederick, he was gone as well.

Chrom looked around and almost missed Frederick leaving the cafeteria. He also stood up to check up on Robin, but stopped himself and sat back down. He made a promise.

Dejected, he sank back into his seat. It was Frederick's place to rush to her side, not his. Then possibility of Robin being pregnant flooded this mind. Was that it? Were they never going to reconcile?

Was it Frederick's? Of course it was the Frederick's. She sure as hell wasn't sleeping with him. That didn't sound like Robin though. Her parents would kill her if she had a child out of wedlock.

This was going to ruin the rest of his day.

He sighed.

* * *

Frederick arrived on the Creative and Designs floor and stepped off of the elevator. He veered right, eyes searching for Team 5's habitat. People dressed in casual attire—he swore he saw someone in sweatpants—passed him, their curious stares pointing out the well-dressed anomaly from upstairs that had managed to get lost on the wrong floor.

It wasn't his first time on this floor. When everyone left for home, Frederick would on occasion drop by when Robin was working late to ensure she was fed and to simply spend time with her. So he immediately recognized Team 5's cluster near the window with letters casting shadows of words and quotes into the space.

A blonde with ringlets had a hand on Robin's shoulder and the other hand held a box of tissues. She was saying something to Robin. Robin had her head buried in her arms and shook her head. Two of her other teammates walked over to her and spoke to her. It looked like she were trying to persuade her to go home.

Frederick didn't care if there were prying eyes. The concussion was bad if she was vomiting.

He walked over to the group and stood behind them.

"Robin, you should go home. I knew you returned too early to work. You still need to rest," said Maribelle.

"We can handle things here," said Sumia.

Frederick cleared his throat. All of them turned their attention to Frederick.

"Mr. Knight," said Maribelle. "What brings you here? You normally send Vaike."

Robin picked her head up, frowning. Her eyes watered at the sight of him. She mouthed 'hey'.

"Could I take Miss Grima for a moment? We need her insight on advertising for the Falchion phone accessories," said Frederick.

"I don't think this is the best moment," said Cordelia.

"No, it's okay." Robin grabbed her crutches and stood up.

It took Frederick an enormous amount of self-control to not help her. It would've looked far too intimate if he did.

"I'll be right back," said Robin, over her shoulder.

Frederick slowed down his long strides so that Robin could follow him. He led her to the floor kitchenette, shooed out the young man making himself coffee, and closed the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Robin sat down in a chair, head bowed. "No."

"I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"No. No more doctors. I just want to lay down."

"Robin, don't be stubborn. I know an excellent sports physician that specializes in concussions."

"Of course you do. Frederick, I just want to go home."

"I'm serious. Robin. Go grab your things, we're going. I'll meet you at our usually spot."

Robin groaned. "Frederick, just take me home. Please."

* * *

She was wrapped in the soft blanket she had claimed as hers the first time she had ever come over to his place. A scowl had settled on her face and stayed for the past two hours. When Frederick occasionally glanced over at her end of the couch, he saw that she had her undivided attention on the TV.

"How long are you going to be upset for?" asked Frederick.

Robin still didn't look over at him. Instead, she pulled the throw closer over her shoulders. The sloth on the screen dropped into the water in pursuit of finding a potential mate on the other side. Robin gasped, surprise replacing her discontentment. "Sloths can swim? What?" She uncurled from her position and nudged Frederick with her foot. "Did you know sloths could swim?"

"I thought you weren't conversing with me."

"Sloths can swim!" shouted Robin.

"Yes, it's very interesting," he said. "Robin."

"I'm still pissed," she said in monotone.

"I was trying to help."

"You dragged me out of the car like I was a sack of potatoes. That's hardly helping," grumbled Robin.

"You were refusing to help yourself."

"I said no to the doctor. I don't get why you don't get that. And then you called me a child."

"I didn't call you a child. I said you were behaving like one."

Robin finally turned to him, clearly irritated. "How is that any different? Tell me. How is that any different?"

He responded with an exasperated sigh. "Then how will we know what's wrong?" They had been arguing about this on and off for the past two hours about what happened in the parking lot of the sports medicine clinic.

"It's because of my concussion."

"I don't suppose you have an MD with a specialization in neurology."

"The internet said it'll go away in due time."

"You're an expert now then."

"Don't sass me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are! And the doctors at the hospital said so too. That I may have post-concussive symptoms. They won't help anyway. They'll just prescribe bed rest."

"I still think you should see Dalen."

"You're seriously not going to drop this, are you?"

"I care about you. I've seen concussions ruin people's lives before."

"I'll be fine."

"Robin, I'm serious. I've watched teammates' lose their livelihood when I used to play rugby."

"You used to play rugby?"

"Yes."

"Like in high school?"

"Yes. And in university. And I went pro for a year, but decided to quit. Exactly for the reasons for why you're feeling awful."

"You played pro? Rugby's similar to football, right?"

Frederick rubbed his temples. "No. It's very different. It's a gentleman's game. Football is  _like_  rugby but with large amounts of protective gear."

"So you're calling football players pussies right now."

"I didn't say those exact words."

"But you're not denying it."

"Let's just the football and rugby team at Ylisstol U had a lot of friendly competition."

"Wait. So you're telling me that the athletes that run around half-naked to raise money in the middle of winter on campus was not the football team, but the rugby team?"

"Ah that. No, that's probably the football team. We were far more tasteful. Calendars."

"Calendars?"

"Yes. Sex sells."

"Oh my gods. Like an adult calendar?"

"It was for charity."

"Right."

"We raised quite a bit of money."

Robin smiled. "I'm not gonna believe you until I see one of these calendars."

"I'm sure Mum will dig it out. She likes to overshare all our achievements in the family."

She laughed and returned to watching the documentary. "Sounds like family. Now, I'm really excited."

The couple listened to the smooth voice of the older gentleman narrating the birds waddling through the forest on the island waiting for their mate. The male penguin wandered the island looking to see if his lifelong mate had arrived yet, passing the other united penguin couples. The narrator speculated that perhaps the female penguin died before making it to their rendezvous point.

"Do you think he'll find his mate?" asked Frederick.

"He'd better or I'm going to break your TV."

Finally, the female penguin showed up and the two penguins did their special dance, rubbing their necks and beaks together. Both Frederick and Robin sighed in relief.

"They found each other." Robin poked at him again from the other side of the couch again. "They're so cute. Life would be simpler as a penguin, wouldn't it? Do you think if we were penguins we would've found each other?"

"I think so," said Frederick.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"I know."

"But I'm cold right now so you're going to warm me up. But that doesn't mean we're okay."

"I know, love. Come. I'll keep you warm."

It didn't take them long to rearrange themselves with Robin lying on top of Frederick on the couch. His arm rested around her on top of the blanket. They didn't exchange words until the end of the documentary.

"Next episode?" he asked.

"No, I'm hungry."

"Okay, we need to get up then."

"No," she whined. "I'm comfortable."

Frederick kissed her on the top of her head. "I can't make us anything to eat if you don't let me go."

"Think of something. There's nothing you can't do, Mr. Knight."

"Well, not nothing. I can't get you to see a doctor."

"Frederick. Drop it. I don't need you stressing me out on top of the rumours that are going to start circulating at work soon."

"Rumours? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"I didn't assume you were. Based on your last period, your accident, and our abstinence, pregnancy was extremely unlikely. And considering the severity of the accident, you would've miscarried."

"Nerd. You know my body better that I do. But some girls overheard me in the washroom."

Frederick nodded slowly, recalling the earlier gossip in the cafeteria. "Don't concern yourself too much with it."

"Eugh." Robin buried her face into his chest. "Rumours spread like wildfire in that damned company."

"Do you want me to talk to Chrom tomorrow?"

"I'd rather go see the doctor."

"Well, that's great. Because I already made an appointment for tomorrow."

She snapped her head up and shot him a death glare. "What?"

"Dalen is very excited to meet you. He used to be an old teammate. You can ask him about what I was like back then. He'll probably tell you all my embarrassing misadventures."

"Don't bribe me with your interesting past!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to actually use Tumblr. I've started writing drabbles I won't be posting on AO3 or FF.net. So if you wanna check that out, here's the link: https://musicribbons.tumblr.com/
> 
> And now we all have a method of poking at me when I disappear for months. :D


	14. Making a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh. Turns out, I'm not the only one that calls you 'teddy bear'. Did you know that your rugby team in university called you 'teddy bear' behind your back because you're a squishy romantic?"
> 
> His silence and her excited giggle confirmed that he considered that embarrassing.

'Reliable' was the first word that came to Robin's mind when she saw Frederick's strong shoulders and back. Sometimes, after making love, he'd lay on his stomach to check his phone to ensure that the marketing department hadn't caught on a fire while he spent some undisturbed time with Robin. At first, she expressed her deep discontent with him working instead of cuddling after having sex, but then eventually gave up because it was Frederick. Instead, she'd give him a couple minutes—annoyed or not—and rest her cheek against his warm back. He had a couple small moles on his back so to pass the time, she drew lines in between them, connecting them like constellations, and listened to his deep breaths.

Even now as Frederick talked to the secretary in the clinic about the appointment he had made on Robin's behalf without her knowledge, she knew he was looking out for her. Or as he confessed in the car: he was trying to put his mind at ease.

Robin thrummed her fingers against her bag in her lap and checked out the clinic. They must've recently renovated or just moved in because they place looked pretty new. Framed photos of athletes, especially rugby athletes, capturing the dramatic, triumphant moments of their respective sports, hung around the perimeter of the office. Maybe sports was the doctor's first passion and medicine was his second. Who knew.

Frederick returned to her, flipping through the patient form on the clipboard. "We need to fill the forms out, love."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" grumbled Robin, crossing her arms.

"I'll go in later today." He sat down beside her. "You aren't going to start something in the waiting room, are you?"

Robin shot him a dirty look. He fully knew how much she hated doctors and hospitals. "Nothing is going to stop me from throwing shade at you today."

"Well then, I'll fill out the form on your behalf." He uncapped the pen that had been neatly held by the clip of the clipboard.

She rested her head on his shoulder watching him write her first and last name on the form in neat cursive. He had the nicest writing she had ever seen.

He hesitated. Frederick brought up the form to her face and pointed to 'Middle Name'. "It appears that I don't know your middle name."

"I don't think you can call yourself my boyfriend now."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You've lost all your privileges."

"Do you know my middle name?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. She knew the answer to this one. "Sebastian."

"How'd you know that? I don't recall ever telling you," said Frederick.

"Gaius told me when he hacked your information on the directory," said Robin.

"Ah. I see. Perhaps then, we should go on our own ways since I have lost the privileges to love you," said Frederick.

"It's not fun when you play along. I miss the days where my words left you speechless."

"I'm a rather quick-learner."

"Charlotte."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why would I lie about that?"

"No, it's not that. It's very lovely."

"Not when you've been only called that when your mother is screaming your full name to lecture you."

"Robin Charlotte Grima." Frederick printed out her middle name on the line. He continued to fill out her address, email, and phone number.

"You have those memorized?"

"I believe it is my responsibility, no?" asked Frederick.

"No, you nerd. No one memorizes emails or phone numbers nowadays. That's what a phone is for," said Robin.

"Is that so? If I ever lose my phone, I have the ability to call you and find my way to you."

"Yeah, okay. Well, if I ever lose my phone and get lost, I'm screwed. You'll have to come find me."

"I'll come find you. I'll check all the cafes first," said Frederick.

"You know me so well." Robin leaned in and Frederick kissed her. After, Frederick filled out the rest of the form. Robin was mildly surprised that he knew so much, even the detail that she had a tendency to roll her right ankle (in heels). "Babe."

"What is it?"

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I listen to what you say."

"Are you buttering me up because you dragged me to the doctor's?"

"Is it working?"

A smile spread on Robin's face. "A bit."

"I don't know your insurance information. I'm hoping you'll play nice and fill it out yourself."

"Fine."

"You're being good?"

"Now you're pushing it, mister."

Robin relented and once everything was filled and handed in, it wasn't long until the nurse came out to lead Robin and Frederick into an examination room. Frederick helped Robin sit down on the chair in small room and he stood beside her.

"Wanna sit outside?" asked Robin. "I can't get good intel with you here. I need to get all the terrible stories from your dude bro days."

"What's a 'dude bro'?"

"Nerd."

There was a polite knock on the door before a tall man with light brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail and a groomed beard walked in. Based on the white coat and the patient file in his hands, he was the neurologist. The doctor looked up from the folder and saw Frederick.

"Well, if it isn't the Great Knight. It's been so long! C'mere, you bear." He walked over to Frederick and they shared a tight embrace.

"It has been a long time, Dalen."

"It's Dr. Stonewall now. Nah, I'm screwing with you. Dalen's fine."

They both chuckled. Robin failed to see the old man humour between them.

"So, what can I do for you today?" asked Dalen, glancing at Robin. "A friend of yours?"

"This is Robin. My girlfriend," said Frederick.

Dalen grinned. "You sly dog." He turned to Robin and extended a hand. She shook it. "How did you manage to get him to focus on something other than work?"

"Sex, mostly," Robin joked. "Shockingly, despite the legends that surround Frederick Knight, he is human."

"Robin…" Frederick sighed.

Dalen's hearty laugh filled the room. "You, my lady, have a great sense of humour. Unlike Frederick here. All work and no play. So what brings you here?"

"Robin was in an accident. She was hospitalized for a bit, escaped from the hospital—"

Dalen leaned in and whispered to Robin, "I would've done the same."

"Don't encourage her," said Frederick.

"I like him," said Robin.

"She hit her head really badly and has a concussion."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, well, Frederick, you can leave. I'll chat with Robin."

Frederick hesitated. Robin waved her hand at him. "Yes, Frederick. I will be fine. You can _leave._ "

The expression on Frederick's face was probably the closest Robin had ever seen to a pout. She held back a giggle and cleared her throat. "I'll wait for you in the waiting room."

"Okay. Bye, love."

He knew she was sassing him. She smiled sweetly and waved.

Once Frederick left, Dalen turned to her. "Let's see what I can do for you."

"They did MRI and CT scans at the hospital. There weren't any problems, but I've been getting headaches and yesterday, I hurled. I was pretty nauseous."

"Stressed lately?" asked Dalen.

"I went back to work. And it's impossible to get around with a broken leg."

"Oh, yeah. I understand. I've broken six bones at this point," said Dalen. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume Frederick is overreacting."

She snorted. "How'd you know? The doctors at the hospital said it should get better in a couple weeks."

"Well, we could do more scans, but there isn't a cure for concussions," said Dalen. "Have you had a history of head injuries?"

"No," said Robin.

"I would recommend some over-the-counter meds for headaches," said Dalen.

"Already have those. And pain meds at home," said Robin.

"Come back if things get worse," said Dalen.

"That's it?"

"We can take more scans if you want."

"No."

"Okay. Then it's decided. But on a more serious note."

"Yes?"

"How'd you two meet?"

"Work," said Robin. "Did you guys play rugby together at Ylisstol U?"

"We did."

She smiled. "Any embarrassing stories about Frederick?"

Dalen laughed. "I actually don't have any. He's always been very serious."

Robin scowled and deflated. "Bastard. He lied to me."

"Did he bribe you to come in hopes of getting some embarrassing stories from me?"

"Yeah," grumbled Robin.

"But I can answer any other questions you have."

"Okay. What was he like in university?" asked Robin.

"Disciplined."

"I already know that. He already gets up before the sun to see who wins every morning."

The doctor chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like him. Frederick was naive during our university days."

"Naive?"

"Yes, naive. He's a really loyal fella. He's been screwed over by past girlfriends and teammates and friends since he's such a good guy. People take advantage of him."

"Really? He told me all his past relationships ended well. I mean, as well as a relationship can end."

"That's funny."

"Hmm?"

"We lost a game because of him when he got dumped one week. He seems all stoic and tough, but he's like a teddy bear on the inside. We used to call him that. Terribly whipped by that nursing student. I can't even remember her name."

"Awwwe, he's always been kinda squishy on the inside."

"Don't tell him that I told you this, but he's a romantic."

"I'm not great at keeping things from him, but I'll try."

"I think I know why he's fretting over you though."

"Mmm?"

"He had a teammate when he went pro—"

"He mentioned that. But he didn't do it for too long."

"Yeah, only for a year. He had a friend who endured a really bad concussion and passed away. If you're a huge rugby fan, you'd know him by name. Charlie Bowen. Far older and he was supposed to retire that year anyway. But in order to get to that point, you would've had to have a lot of traumatic head injuries. You've had one. So you should be fine."

"I see."

"How long have you two been together?"

Robin counted back the dates in her head before answering. "Six months now."

"For some reason, I thought you two have been together for longer."

"We knew each other for longer than six months. Close to a year and a half, actually. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was a stalker."

"Oh?"

"Exalt has a rule on employees dating, which is ridiculous since a lot of people work at Exalt. It's not really reinforced, and people date anyway. But Frederick would not break that rule for a long time."

"That sounds like him. What changed his mind?"

"I was having a really bad day and he noticed and we went out for dinner. On friendly terms. I guess me chasing him around finally wore him down. But we kept seeing each other after that."

Dalen smiled.

"Yeah…I can be stubborn."

"So can Frederick. Well, I need to get to my next appointment. Come back if any other problems arise though."

"Okay."

"And take it easy."

"Frederick's making sure I do that."

"Oh, I bet."

"It was nice meeting you." Robin extended a hand.

"Likewise, Robin." Dalen shook her hand.

* * *

Frederick backed out of the parking spot and and drove out of the lot. Morning traffic had calmed and the drive back to his place wasn't too bad.

"What did he say?"

"Everything the internet said," said Robin. "So, we ended up chatting. And you lied to me. You have no embarrassing stories!"

"I don't?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Do you want to grab lunch before we're home?" asked Frederick.

"Mmmm…" Robin narrowed her eyes at him. "Persuading me with food. How dare you know how to make me feel better."

Frederick took her hand. "Did he prescribe anything?"

"There is no cure for concussions. He told me to just rest," said Robin. "Oh. Turns out, I'm not the only one that calls you 'teddy bear'. Did you know that your rugby team in university called you 'teddy bear' behind your back because you're a squishy romantic?"

His silence and her excited giggle confirmed that he considered that embarrassing.

* * *

The photocopier hummed as it spat out hot, newly printed sheets. Robin would've tapped a foot but having to use crutches to get around made it hard to do. Just a couple more pages and then she'd package the finalized plans and send it off to the different departments involved in the Magic Cube project. Why they didn't just ask for the efiles instead always puzzled her.

"Is that her?" whispered someone behind her.

Robin turned her head around to see a man and woman watching her. She could always tell how bad the rumours and gossiping were based on how they'd react when she looked at them. If they weren't that bad, the people whispering about her turned away. If they were bad, the people talking shit about her blatantly stared back. There was a look to their eye that spoke volumes: I'm so much better than you scum.

They stared back at her.

"Yeah, that's the one who's still after Chrom Exalt's dick and money," said the man. He sipped his vanilla latte. "No wonder he left the country to get away from her."

"I'm more surprised she hasn't been fired," said the girl.

Robin heard the photocopier quiet. She collected the stack of paper and tucked them under her arm. Regret dawned on her. She could barely get around. Why did she offer to print the stuff?

Their dirty stares made Robin uncomfortable. She did nothing wrong and yet, here she was, feeling like a...

"Slut."

* * *

People were mean. Robin was well familiar with this harsh truth. She had been bullied for most of her elementary, middle, and high school career. A part of her always hoped that everyone would grow out of being an asshole, but apparently, that was asking for too much. She could only take the undeserved dirty looks so much before stabbing out someone's eyes.

The whispering and the disgusted expressions directed at her were overwhelming before she even reached the company cafeteria. The negativity would only be magnified inside. She needed to get away from everyone, so she had retreated to the cafe. Robin waited for her.

Why had she stayed at Exalt for so long? No matter how she looked at it, it was stupid to have stayed with her ex-boyfriend's company for this long, especially when his father wanted her out of his son's life. Getting a new job wasn't an unrealistic option for her. But could she find a place better than Exalt? Would they pay as much?

"White mocha for Robin!" shouted the barista.

"Thank you," said Robin.

What was the price of her self-respect? Because at this rate, apparently, she had none if she didn't quit soon.

When she reached for her drink, a feminine white hand grabbed it.

"Miss Grima."

Robin jumped and a cold sweat chilled over her body—Libra. The blond man had his own coffee and her coffee in his other hand.

"Hello, Libra."

"Looks like you could use some help. I have heard that you are not doing well," he said gently. "May I join you?"

"I was going to head back to work," lied Robin.

"It's lunch. You should take a break. There's a free table over there." Libra gestured to a corner with a small table and two chairs. "I'd like to join you."

Her lips were sealed tight. He must've heard the rumours.

"How are your injuries?" Libra led the way and Robin begrudgingly followed behind him.

She wanted to scream 'what do you want from me?' but refrained from doing so, like she always did.

"Concussion acts up when I'm stressed," said Robin.

"My deepest sympathies," said Libra.

"Thanks," murmured Robin.

Conversations with Libra never ended well. Robin sighed, stress already accumulating inside her. If her parents knew how she was being treated, they would've destroyed Exalt or brought it close to bankruptcy. But her family no longer had that kind of power.

Each of them took their seat and Libra placed her latte in front of her. She took a sip. It didn't taste as good as it usually did. The sweet drink tasted bitter.

"I've been hearing some unpleasant things about you, Miss Grima," said Libra.

"Same," said Robin bluntly. "Don't you worry your little heart, Libra. I'm not crying myself to sleep."

"I'm sure you are not," said Libra. "But we are concerned for the company's image."

"Right," said Robin sarcastically, nodding and pretending to understand.

What was the price of her self-respect?

Maybe she needed a break. She had saved up enough to cover her costs for six months. Her mom had drilled the importance of financial literacy ever since her dad's downfall back in Plegia. Maybe she'd go back home. Maybe she could do some freelance. Maybe she'd game nonstop for a month or two and give her brain a break.

The only thing that was stopping her was uncertainty. A very millennial fear. No, a very human fear.

"Miss Grima. There's no way to politely ask this—"

"None of the rumours are true. I'm not pregnant with Chrom's love child. We haven't interacted since I left the hospital."

"Could you provide proof?"

"Excuse me? Would you like me to pee on a stick for you and confirm I'm not fucking Chrom?" hissed Robin.

Libra didn't say anything.

"Oh my gods. This is low even for you." Robin stood up from her seat, grabbed her crutches, and stomped away.

* * *

Robin hobbled her way through the maze of the desks and bean bag chairs occupied by the techies. Some of them looked up from their computers and she felt their eyes on her. Were they judging her too?

Finally, Robin made it to Gaius's corner office. She didn't bother knocking. She walked in.

"Bubbles, it's been forever since you visited," said Gaius. "Where are your offerings to me?"

"Seriously, Gaius? I'm in a fucking cast," snapped Robin. "And we text all the time. Stop making it sound like we haven't talked in two years."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I needed to get away." Robin slammed the door behind her.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Gaius squinted at the screen before finger-pecking a couple keystrokes.

"It's nothing."

Gaius stopped and turned to her, yanking out the lollipop. "Now I know something's wrong. Spit it out."

Robin nervously looked at him. "The rumours started again."

The usually playful ginger pursed his lips. "This is all because of Blue, isn't it? Sit down."

"No, don't blame him…" Robin pulled over the _Portal_ Companion Cube chair and sat on it.

"Well, don't defend him! Because that did you a whole lot of good last time, didn't it?"

"I'm not," murmured Robin.

"You are," argued Gaius.

"I…I don't think I can do this again," whispered Robin, head bowed.

"Bubbles…"

Sniffling, She shook her head. "I can't do this again. I know it's just words, but Libra is going to be popping up and he's going to make my life difficult. I know it. He's going to make it so hard all over again. I don't want that stress."

"Hey, hey, hey." Gaius rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay."

"And I feel like shit all the time because I'm not better yet. I tell Frederick to get off my back about things and to not worry, but I'm honestly a mess right now. I probably wouldn't be able to manage without him if truth be told. I don't want to deal with all these stupid fucking problems anymore. I don't want drama."

"I know."

"I'm thinking of quitting."

For once, Gaius didn't have anything to say. Was he approving or disapproving of her decision? She couldn't tell.

This was probably for the best. This was what Chrom's father and Libra had wanted for years, but they couldn't just fire her for no reason. Instead, they worked her to the ground getting their money's worth out of her skills.

"Maybe I'll quit. Take some time off to get better."

"You're going to be bored out of your mind."

"That's fine. Maybe I'll game to pass the time."

"All your stuff is back in Plegia and that's only if your mom hasn't thrown everything out because she's jumped on board with that new lifestyle movement minimalism? Did I get that right?"

"Yeah," grumbled Robin. "I think the goal is to own nothing, but my mom insists that's not what it's about."

"What did Freddy Bear say?" asked Gaius.

She rolled her eyes at the pet name. "You'd think you were the one dating him."

"I wouldn't say no. I mean he's a pretty good-looking man," said Gaius.

Robin stared at Gaius. Gaius stared back at Robin. They burst out laughing.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" snorted Robin.

"Anyways. Have you talked to him?" asked Gaius. "I don't think it's a bad idea. You're like a money hoarder, so you probably have that six-month E-fund?"

The six-month E-fund was Robin's six-month emergency fund that she pretended didn't exist. The money would cover six month's worth of living expenses, student loan payments, and rent. It was in case she lost her job and needed to find one. She never thought she'd be quitting with no job lined up. Robin sank into her chair.

"I haven't talked to him," said Robin. "It was just a thought that popped up. I think I need a break. I need a fresh start. I haven't been home in a while either."

"I thought you hated the idea of living with your parents."

"A couple months isn't terrible? I could manage?"

"Yeah, when Taguels fly."

"Eugh, you're right."

"I don't think it's a bad idea," said Gaius. "You won't be as miserable. You'd probably have more creative freedom. Maybe they won't make you work overnight when it's close to launch date—"

"As if."

"You know what I mean. Maybe you'll be happier." Gaius elbowed her. "And you could actually openly date Freddy Bear."

"Yeah…I guess. Do you think they'll give him a hard time if they know I'm dating him?"

"Nah. I don't think they'd fuck with him."

"I'm gonna talk to Cherche."

"Am I being replaced?"

"No, you silly cavity. I just need a second opinion."

* * *

Frederick closed his book and removed his reading glasses. He placed the book on the bedside table and his glasses on top.

"Love, bedtime." Frederick brushed the back of his fingers on Robin's cheek.

She pulled out one of her ear buds. "Hmm?"

"Bedtime," Frederick reminded.

"Okay." She paused the music playing on her phone and wound up the earphones. He watched her plug her phone in to charge overnight and she laid down. She extended an arm out from under the blanket and turned the lamp off on her side.

Something had felt off the last couple days. Robin insisted that there was nothing wrong over dinner and after dinner, but the usual bright energy she possessed was absent. She'd smile to reassure everything was okay and Frederick was finding it harder and harder to believe her. He wanted to give her time though. Maybe she needed some time to organize her thoughts.

Frederick turned off the lamp on his side and settled under the blanket with Robin. She snuggled up against him and he accepted her presence in his arms. He kissed her good night before falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Frederick stirred in his sleep. There was another nudge followed by a firm shaking.

"Mmm?"

A whisper. "Babe." She nipped at his neck.

The last time she had nipped at his neck, she had woken him up because she was horny and wanted her needs to be met. "Love, go back to sleep." He pulled her in tighter hoping that she'd relax and go to bed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Wake up. I can't sleep. I need to talk to you about something. It'll be quick."

Frederick exhaled and finally opened his eyes. "Is it about what you were worrying about the past couple days?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to turn the lights on?"

"And blind both of us? No."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I want to quit my job. No, I think I'm going to quit."

That wasn't what he had expected. It didn't shock him all that much, but his next immediate thoughts were if she had a plan.

"Okay, I feel better now. You can go back to bed."

"Robin, you can't just say something like that and end the conversation like that."

"I've already made up my mind."

This was a serious talk. They needed to figure this out before Robin decided everything was okay even if it wasn't. Frederick sat up and turned on the lamp.

She hissed. "Why?"

"Did something happen at work?" asked Frederick.

She answered after yawning, "Something _always_ happens at work, babe. Always."

"Do you have another job lined up?" asked Frederick.

"No?"

"Robin."

"I'm planning on going home for a bit. I'll stay for a couple weeks, get my things sorted at my apartment. But I won't leave until we go say hello to your parents. I know your mom has been waiting for us to visit for a while now."

"And then what?"

"Find a new job?"

"You don't sound very sure."

"Well, I'm not. But I think I'll be happier. I'm sure I'll find something." Robin angled her head on her pillow to look at him. "I just kinda realized that this is all so stupid. I don't know why I have to deal with the emotional abuse I put up with Exalt. I should've quit a long time ago. I guess it was one of those things where you get stuck in one place for so long you don't realize that there's better out there. And I really need a break. I'm really not in the best shape after the accident."

He had been telling her to take it easy for a while now. This sounded good for Robin.

"I have enough money saved up to be able to cover my ass for the next six months. So, I am being responsible, don't worry, Frederick the Weary."

He chuckled at the name. She reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Say something. You're going quiet again."

"I support you in whatever decision you choose."

"No, really. What are your honest thoughts?"

"I think it'll be good for you. I don't like seeing you so stressed all the time."

This time, Robin sat up and rested her chin on his shoulder. Frederick turned his face so that their noses touched. She whispered excitedly, "And we can actually hold hands in public. And we can kiss goodbye in the mornings in public. And we could also go out on dates downtown for once. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"It would. How long will you be gone for after?"

"I'm assuming a month or two. I know it's a long time," said Robin. "But I'm sure we could pull off some long-distance for a little bit?"

"Of course."

Robin grinned at him. She whispered 'love you' and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too."


	15. Broken (Part 4): Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you haven't seen boobs before, Frederick."
> 
> "You're being unprofessional."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we delve into how Frederick and Robin met... :P

"Just come up to the marketing floor. That's where I am."

"I'll be right up, Director Lance." Robin's phone wedged between her shoulder and ear.

"Bring the red USB stick in my top drawer too. Make haste," said Phila.

The call ended and Robin held her phone against her side with her elbow to collect the papers from the copier. As she checked to ensure that everything was right, suddenly, someone ran right into her, and in the process, spilled coffee all over the reports and her shirt.

The papers flew up into the air. Robin yanked the hot, soaked fabric of her white blouse away from her skin. Her eyes watered. "Fuck."

"Oh no, are you okay?"

Robin scowled at the young man in front of her. She glared at his ID tag. He was one of the new general interns: Ricken Magus. If she weren't so busy with blowing down her white blouse to cool the flaming skin, she would've given him the verbal lashing of a lifetime.

"We need to get you cold water! First aid! How bad is the burn? I can't apologize enough. Darn it, I need to get more coffee or they're going to kill me."

She experienced a pang of sympathy, recalling her own internship days, where it could've been more so equated to modern day slavery. Robin searched for her phone and found it on the ground. Immediately, she picked it up and checked the time.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," apologized Ricken. He was on the floor trying to collect all her things for her.

"Just leave it. I'll need to reprint them. I don't have time. And go grab your team more coffee. Don't give them an excuse to have your head on the chopping block," said Robin, and she ran out of the copy room.

She needed to prioritize. Phila was the executive director and that trumped her own team manager, Cait. Phila's assistant had been sick for the past week, and Phila had picked Robin to assist her since they were presenting her team's projects this week. Cait was _supposed_ to let her off the hook just for this week, since Phila had authorized it, but Cait was still being hard-ass. Robin pushed away the thought of Cait giving her an even harder time for not being able to complete her simple task of printing some documents off. That would never sting as much as Cait taking credit for all her work though.

Robin arrived at Phila's glass office in the corner of the creative floor. She fished out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Robin went straight for her desk and dug through the top drawer of the desk. Her heart sank—there were two red USB sticks. Robin grabbed both and made her way to the marketing floor.

The moment she stepped off of the elevator onto the marketing floor, she saw that the environment and set up was completely different to her floor. Tables were organized into private groups and the perimeter of the room had several meeting rooms. Everyone was dressed for business, unlike her own floor where the employees opted for a casual style. She checked around the floor to look for the director. Searching for Phila, Robin broke into a brisk walk.

Then, she saw her.

Phila was in a glass office in the corner, similar to hers. Inside the glass box was another man. Robin slowed. He was tall and built and filled out his suit beautifully. The man slipped on his glasses and ran a hand through his brown hair before accepting the booklet from Phila.

Robin bit her lip, admiring his beige suit paired with a light pink shirt and a dark blue tie with white polka dots. He pulled off pink so well. Her stomach clenched and her heart skipped a beat.

Phila turned around and spotted Robin outside. She waved her over. Robin inhaled sharply once she realized that she had been holding her breath. Immediately, she ran over and gently knocked on the glass door.

The man looked up from the booklet he was scanning. His eyes fell down to her shirt before returning to reading. Robin flushed. She probably looked like a mess.

Phila opened the door and pulled her in. Robin opened her hand to reveal two red USB sticks.

"I don't know which one it was. There were two, so I brought them both," murmured Robin, her eyes wandering back to the man.

That jawline…

"Crap. I totally forgot that I had two. Good job, bringing both," said Phila. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Some intern spilled coffee on me," answered Robin, still watching him.

"I think I have an extra shirt downstairs. I don't think it'll match your outfit, but it's better than wearing a giant coffee stain," said Phila.

She turned her attention to her mentor and smiled. "Thank you."

"It might be a bit big for you since your boobs aren't as big as mine," speculated Phila.

"Phila, that's inappropriate," said the man.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you haven't seen boobs before, Frederick."

"You're being unprofessional."

"Oh, you stick in the mud. Anyway, this is my favorite one." Phila pulled Robin beside her and put an arm around her. "She's amazing. This one is going to get far here. She reminds me of us, actually. Come say hi."

Frederick put down the booklet and walked around his table to greet Robin. He extended a hand. "Frederick Knight. Executive Director of Marketing."

Robin shook it. His handshake was firm and warm. "Robin Grima. Creative Designer in Team 2."

"Stop looking at her see-through blouse, you perv," teased Phila.

He shot Phila a look. "Phila, please. Stop harassing your poor creative designer."

Her face grew hot. She wasn't looking her best today and self-consciously, Robin crossed her arms over her front and dropped her gaze to the floor.

* * *

Cait had decided to dump the rest of the work their entire team had left to do on Robin. She didn't have much of a choice since evaluations were coming up. So, Robin sat at her desk working on the final drafts of the design sketches. Her neck and back ached. She paused to stretch out her neck and back.

Her stomach grumbled. Robin pouted. She tapped her phone.

8:56 PM.

She hadn't eaten since lunch and now, she was light-headed. If she didn't eat soon, her hands would start getting shaky. Robin picked up her bag and stood up to grab some coffee and something to eat. She locked her computer and left.

In the lobby, Robin checked her phone and saw that Gaius and Cherche were also working late too. Gaius said he needed the break and would join her, but Cherche couldn't leave her post. She told Gaius he had five minutes to get his ass down into the lobby or she was leaving without him.

"How are the numbers?" asked someone behind her.

Curiously, she turned around and saw him again.

"Let me know how the market test goes. Good night."

She opened her mouth to say hello but nothing came out. Frederick tucked his phone away inside his suit jacket. He glanced over at her and Robin looked away. He stopped and walked towards her.

Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods.

"Miss Robin Grima, correct?" he asked.

She nodded. "Good evening, Director Knight."

"Phila speaks highly of you," he said. "Working late tonight?"

"I am. Are you doing a food run for your team? Why not order in?" asked Frederick.

Robin wanted to tell him that she was actually on her own cleaning up everyone else's garbage, but it would've made her look bad. "They don't deliver."

"No coffee stain today?" Frederick chuckled.

She blushed and laughed. "No, not today. Are you heading home now?"

"I am."

"Nice."

No…that wasn't the right response. Damn it. She was rusty.

"Okay. Well, I hope you have a nice evening. Good luck, Miss Grima."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next time she saw the beautiful man, it was a month later. He was in line at the office cafe. Robin was a couple people behind him but after ordering, she stood in the same general area with him.

She wasn't going to fuck this up this time.

"Director Knight, good afternoon!" Robin smiled.

"Miss Grima, hello," said Frederick.

"What did you get?" asked Robin. "You look like a black coffee kind of man."

"London fog. I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

"Oh! The cafe Risen has amazing London fogs."

"I rarely have them, but I'll remember to check them out next time I have time."

Frederick's drink came out first and he wished her a nice day.

* * *

Over the next couple months, Robin ran into him several times at the cafe and cafeteria at the company. She told herself she'd ask him out for coffee each time, but her courage wavered every time. Maybe she wasn't good enough. He was also much older than her, maybe he wanted someone more mature.

One week, (for some odd reason,) Phila invited her to an outing with a couple of the close directors. Robin politely declined, but Phila wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and told her it was work. This didn't fly well when Cait found out and her team had trouble stomaching the favoritism.

An excited Phila, an indifferent Frederick, an irritable Miriel, and a tired Raimi gathered at the table Phila had reserved at a restaurant downtown. It wasn't the fancy VIP room that made Robin uncomfortable. Robin honestly felt so out of place amongst the strangers, and once she saw Phila throwing back the shots, she knew she was here to take care of Phila. The only reason Robin could think of for why Phila selected her was that she trusted her.

But still…

"Phila, you need to stop drinking so much," Frederick said sternly, trying to pry the shot glass from her. "Your mentee is here. Behave yourself."

"Oh, let her be," Raimi slurred her words. "She deserves it. We all work like dogs for Exalt."

"Thanks, girl. You're the best," said Phila. They high-fived each other.

"You've decreased my efficiency percentage by thirty-six percent by forcing my attendance at this reminiscing social rendezvous," said Miriel.

"Come on, Miriel. We all started as interns together. And now look at us." Raimi slung an arm around Frederick and Miriel and pulled them in.

"I have advised you precisely ninety-two times to not engage in physical contact with me," said Miriel, pulling away from Raimi.

Frederick leaned over to talk to Robin. "I'm sorry you have to be here."

"What sweet nothings are you whispering in my mentee's ear?" purred Phila. She pinched Robin's cheeks and cooed, "Isn't she the most adorable things ever? Man, I miss being this young, but not all that stress and misery."

"Can you explain to me why a creative designer is present at a gathering restricted to those who were interns in our year?" asked Miriel.

"Because. Robin looked like she needed a day out. And I need someone to take me home," said Phila.

"Phila." Frederick sighed. "You could've taken a cab instead of bothering Miss Grima."

"It's okay. Director Lance has done a lot for me," said Robin.

"Besides, I wanted to treat her out to somewhere nice but this was the only time that worked. The new phone we're developing, the Falchion, Robin was the one who thought of all those phone accessories. This girl's a genius. She's going to make us a lot of money."

"My team did it together," murmured Robin.

"Nonsense. I know Cait and everyone in your team gives you a hard time and it was all your idea. This is your promotion dinner! We're giving you your own team and creative freedom to do whatever you want!" exclaimed Phila.

"Then, what purpose do we serve for being present?" asked Miriel, adjusting her glasses.

"Well, I didn't have enough free time to separate these two events. So deal with it, Miriel." Phila pointed a finger at her. "Waiter!" shouted Phila. "Five awakening shots!"

"You don't have to drink, Miss Grima," said Frederick.

"You party-pooper. Stop being an old fart. It's a _tradition._ All of us did did them every promotion. Even Robot Miriel," said Phila, hugging Robin close to her.

"You're hazing her," said Frederick.

"She's not a frosh in university." Phila rolled her eyes.

"Is she even legal?" asked Frederick.

"You're such an old man. She's…" Phila stared at Robin. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-four."

"She's legal," said Phila. "Remember she got ID'ed when we ordered booze?"

He sighed, displeased with his friend's behaviour.

"You're going to drink, right?"

Robin held back her own sigh. She nodded. "It's just one shot."

"It's not," muttered Frederick.

"Atta girl. Now, you can rub it in Cait's face."

"I won't be doing that, but I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Five flaming shots with blue liquid were set on the table. Robin expected Phila to pass around the shots to everyone, but she lined them all up in front of Robin.

"All five?" The most shots she had done was three and that was years ago.

"It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday," said Raimi. "Congratulations, Robin."

"Yes, may your achievements and success be proportionate to your efforts," said Miriel, clearly bored.

Robin forced a smile. It was work.

She picked up the first flaming short, squeezed her eyes, and threw her head back.

* * *

Miriel left early to do something back at work. After Robin packed Phila and Raimi into a cab, she sprinted to the back alley of the restaurant. She had held up the pretense that she wasn't severely intoxicated until her boss left. Frederick followed her to find her hurling in the back.

He hated that tradition.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Robin held up a hand behind her. "I'm okay now." She spat out a couple times.

This wasn't the first time Phila got one of her underlings this drunk. The most sober one always had to clean up the mess since they were interns. He got a bad feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen to the young woman if he didn't do escort her home.

"Do you live far from here?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me. You should head home." Robin straightened up, nearly stumbling over. Frederick reached out to catch her, but she managed to balance herself. "Fuck. I haven't done shots in years. I'm more of a red wine girl."

"I parked down the street. I can give you a ride home," said Frederick.

"No, I can't trouble you." Robin shook her head and giggled.

"Miss Grima, I insist," said Frederick.

"You're such a gentleman," slurred Robin. "But I'll be fine. I've been taking myself home for a while now. Well, ever since my boyfriend left…wait, no, he kinda stopped being around the last couple months of the relationship. Hmm…"

Her ex-boyfriend sounded like a tool

"Miss Grima—" Frederick gently grasped her arm to guide her away from her vomit puddle.

"Robin."

"Sorry?"

"Please just call me 'Robin'."

"Where do you live?"

"Unit 502 at 48 Valentia Avenue," recited Robin. She giggled again.

"I have some water in the car too," said Frederick. "Do you need a moment?" He prayed that she wouldn't barf in the car.

"I don't think there's anything left," said Robin.

"Okay, let's go."

She lived quite far from the office. It probably took her more than half an hour to an hour of public transportation to get to their workplace. Her place was within the downtown perimeter, but it wasn't the the most convenient location nor the safest. It was also in the opposite direction of his place.

Frederick glanced over at her when they were trapped in the late night Friday traffic of downtown. She had opened the window and happily hummed with the radio while enjoying the wind in her face.

She hiccuped. "You have a nice car."

"Thank you."

"Has anyone tell you that you're a good person?" she asked.

People who knew him at work told him he was hard, efficient, and professional. People who knew him personally told him he was stuffy and he needed to relax. Where did 'good' fit in there? She hardly knew him too.

"You also dress really well." Robin closed the window and turned to face him. She smiled at him. "Everyone talks about your #OOTD."

"Is that right?" Hashtags, he knew. OOTD? He had no idea. He'd have to look it up once he got home.

"Mmhmm."

The soft sound of the radio played in the background as Frederick drove through the traffic. It became so quiet, he wondered if Robin had fallen asleep. She hadn't. She was staring out the front window.

"Director Knight?"

"Yes?"

"Was it hard for you working at Exalt? Like to get to your position?"

Frederick recalled having to working harder and longer than anyone. There were many sleepless nights climbing to his position. It had been hard, but he had a fair experience. He knew that being a white man in a company like Exalt came with its privileges. Phila did even more work than he had and she had been overlooked twice for promotions for a male counterpart. He couldn't comment on Robin's personal experience.

"Is something troubling you at work?"

Robin sighed. "No."

Only the sound of the radio again.

"Oh, look. We're almost there!" exclaimed Robin. "Pity."

Frederick slowed down and pulled into the tiny parking lot of Robin's building. He parked in the guest spot. "Do you have everything?"

Robin nodded. "Thank you." She was about to open the door to climb out but paused. "Umm…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get coffee some time?" she asked.

His heart fluttered. He frowned. Did he hear that right?

"Oh right. You don't drink coffee. We can get you a London fog," she said.

"Miss Grima…"

"It's just one drink," she said hopefully.

"Miss Grima, there's a strict rule against employees dating. It was established last year."

"Right." She bowed her head. "No one abides by it though."

"You've also had a lot to drink and I'm far too old for you."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-two."

"You're only four years older than me."

"Eight."

"Same thing." She hiccuped and waved her hand like she was brushing off his correction.

"Miss Grima, you should get some rest."

She pouted and nodded. "Alright. But I'm not giving up. Your ass is mine."

Frederick laughed as soon as she slammed the door shut. She was cute, like Phila kept saying.

* * *

Over the course of the next three months, Robin had asked him twenty-three times to various activities: lunch, dinner, movie, coffee, tea, drinks, orchestra performances, and rock-climbing at one point. He had turned her down politely each time for the reasons of the non-intermingling rule at work and that she should date someone within her age range.

In addition, she had snuck eleven London fogs into his office by asking one of his subordinates to pass it on. Initially, he had worried that someone would figure out who was passing them on to him, but she had been clever. She wrote her number on the cup underneath the sleeve. And she was right. The London fogs from the cafe, Risen, were delicious. The first time the latte had happened, he was going to text her to thank her for the latte and that she shouldn't do so anymore, but then stopped himself when he realized that he could be leading her on. Thus, her number remained saved in his phone without a history. And he actually started to look forward to her surprise lattes.

Before he knew it, she had him intrigued, even if he couldn't see what she saw in him.

Towards the end of the summer, Ylisstol had two straight weeks of rain. Today was the worst with lightning and thunder blitzing and cracking the sky. The wind blew the rain at a sharp angle making umbrellas pointless. Frederick wondered if Robin was staying dry. Had she had adjusted well into her new position? He pushed the thought back into his subconscious. They would never work out and he wasn't going to go against rules. Rules existed for a reason. They established order in chaos.

His long day's of work came to a conclusion. Frederick was going to head home except he needed to renew his security pass. As he waited for the front desk to authorize his pass, he saw her.

Robin shivered, drenched from the rain. Silver hair clung to her cheeks and her transparent blouse. The light lilac shirt did little to hide her lacy pink bra. Her navy high-waisted shorts dripped at the hem and revealed the outline of her panties.

"Here you go, Mr. Knight," said the security secretary.

"Thank you." He took his ID and tucked it into his pocket.

Someone whistled at Robin. It rubbed Frederick the wrong way: it was degrading.

"Miss Grima," he called out to her.

Robin stopped at the security barrier. "Director Knight," she breathed.

"Do you need an umbrella? I have a spare in my car," he offered, walking over to her.

She shook her head. "It's alright and it's a little late now." Her usual optimistic aura was absent. She didn't even smile. " _Achoo!_ _"_

"Are you certain?" asked Frederick.

Her stomach grumbled and her hand flew to her stomach. A blush dusted her olive cheeks. "Excuse me. I forgot to eat today."

"Are you almost done?"

"Thank the gods, yes. I need to do some last checks and then I can go home and take a nice, long bath."

"You'll need to eat."

"I'll figure it out." She yanked off her ID badge over her head.

"Let me pay you back for all the London fogs."

She stopped and stared at him. He couldn't discern whether her watery eyes were from the rain or she was at the verge of tears.

He wanted to cheer her up. She looked like she was at the verge of burning out.

Finally, she smiled weakly at him and laughed. "I thought you didn't break rules. Did I finally wear you down?"

"There's nothing wrong with two colleagues having dinner."

"Colleagues," repeated Robin.

"Yes, colleagues. I'd like to hear how you are faring in your new position."

"You're either going to have to take me to somewhere really expensive or take me out several times to pay me back for those lattes, Director Knight. I think the latter works for me since I'm not the most presentable to go to a fancy restaurant today."

* * *

The hamburger joint was rundown and hygiene was a concern to Frederick. The customers of the place were of questionable character and they both stuck out—him in his suit and Robin soaking wet. Robin grumbled about how her thick hair wasn't drying fast enough.

 _Ding!_ "Number sixty-two!"

"That's ours," said Robin, getting up from her seat before he could grab their order. "No, don't get up. I can get it."

She returned with two metal box trays with burgers and fries and set his food in front of him. He couldn't recall when he last had a hamburger. It wasn't a food option he actively pursued. His athletic training often included a restricted diet. Hamburgers and fries was rarely on that list.

Robin sat down across from him. "I come here with one of my besties. The place doesn't look pretty, but their burgers are art." She sneezed.

"Are you cold?" He had offered to take her home, so she could change, but she had declined.

"I'm fine. I'm more hungry than cold," said Robin.

She picked up her burger and dug in. Delightfully, she closed her eyes and moaned.

Frederick cleared his throat and shifted in seat.

"Gods, it's so good. I've been dying for a burger all month but was too busy to come here."

He smiled as he watched her devour her food. His past dates never would've picked a venue that involved eating with their hands. Even with his girlfriends, they had avoided finger foods until much later. Not Robin. She sat there without a care in the world eating away. She had hell of an appetite. It was rather attractive.

"Why aren't you eating?" Robin was halfway through her burger.

"Don't worry about me. Please. Enjoy yourself."

"If my family knew I was stuffing my face like this in public, they'd shame me." Robin put down her burger and wiped her hands and mouth with the napkin. She laughed to herself. "My mom would smack it out of my hand and freak out about many calories are in this."

Frederick joined her and ate his own burger. The first bite overwhelmed his palate. The juicy patty and the simple toppings of cheese and vegetables were delicious. It tasted like a memory: that 2 AM burger with his buddies after drinking all night celebrating their homecoming game win.

" _Achoo!_ "

"Bless you."

"No need. I'm already blessed. I'm getting to have dinner with you tonight."

This time, Frederick felt his face warm.

"I needed this. I think I've had one of the worst days of my life today. Thank you, Director Knight."

"Is that so? And 'Frederick' is fine when we are outside of work."

"Yeah, I got an email from someone today…kind of reminded me of more difficult times in the past. And then my newest team member made a mistake and I had to fix it and go downtown to meet the engineer about the problem. Hence why I am soaking wet," said Robin. "But I think it was mostly the email."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, Frederick! There's this new Chon'sin fusion restaurant that opened. We should check that place out too. You have my number, right? Oh, don't look so hesitant. We can go as _colleagues_."

"If you're okay with this not surmounting to anything," said Frederick.

"Am I annoying you?" Robin cocked her head to the side. "I know I can come off as aggressive at times."

"I just don't understand why you're still trying even though this won't work."

"Well, the only reasons you gave me were that it's against the rules and that you think you're too old for me. _But_ it was never that you weren't interested." She grinned. "So, all I have to do is persuade you to break the rules and that a five-year difference isn't that bad."

"Eight."

"Yeah, whatever. I mean, if you hated me, you wouldn't have paid for dinner today, no?"

She had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post on Tuesday, January 16, but I had it finished for a while ago so I'm posting a couple days early. I'll see you again in two weeks. I'm setting Tuesdays as the day for updating Sunflower, but we'll see how it goes. I'll see you again in two weeks. :)


End file.
